Birthdays
by Applauze
Summary: Birthdays are special days. It's a time to where people come together and friendships are formed. Laughter and happiness fill the air and memories are made. A collection of oneshots.
1. Unexpected Love

**So, this is one of my rather unusual projects. It's a collection of oneshots put together but they are birthday presents. I got the idea from writing _Le Festin _for my friend ewisko and so, I decided to do a project to where I write all of my friends on here a oneshot for their birthday. Now you all might be thinking that I have lost my marble cake. No, I haven't lost my marble cake. I am gathering birthdays and placing all of the gifts into one thing. It's like sort of wrapping all of your gifts at once when it comes to the holidays. I think.**

**Enough said, the first oneshot is a DJ and Lindsay. I have noticed on how there is only two stories on here about them but no real oneshot or something of the sorts. This is a gift for MrAwesome1999 who wanted a DJ and Lindsay.**

**Awesome, this one is for you.**

* * *

It was rather quiet on the plane, not much noise within the air as the last two team members of a crumbling team sat quietly in First Class. DJ and Lindsay were the only hope left for a rather fast declining Team Victory. After Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette and LeShawna being eliminated from the game, they were the only two people left to even keep the team alive. They were rather quiet during their luxurious ride despite the other two teams being green with envy at giving up a whole section of the plane for just two people. It was a while before DJ decided to get the nuts to break the ice. He looked at Lindsay and took a deep breath and asked,

"So Lindsay, are you enjoying First Class? We finally made it! We finally made it to First Class."

"Yeah, we did ZJ. We finally made it up here!" Lindsay squealed as she clapped her hands together in excitement.

"It's DJ."

"Oh, sorry CJ, I promise that I won't do it again."

"No hard feeling Lindsay. Besides, this is for us. We can enjoy this whole section of the plane to ourselves."

Lindsay looked at her only teammate who was sitting on the opposite side of the sofa from her. He kicked his sandals off and was allowing his feet to relax on the soft cushions on the mustard yellow couch. She couldn't help but stare at him for he was well... kind of hot. I mean, despite him being a momma's boy and always being that pansy that causes a party to often go flat, Lindsay couldn't help but notice that DJ had a nice body and strong arms, something that was lacking from Tyler. When she thought about DJ and on how she yearned to be in his muscular arms, she also thought about Tyler.

_"Do I even still like Lylar? I mean, sure we haven't spoken much during the season and he did kind of just take me and never really focused on me. Yet, TJ is so hot. He has those abs and that muscle and that body that Cayler will never have. Am I really in love with ZJ?"_

Lindsay looked up and saw DJ smiling at her. She politely returned the smile as she played with her hair. She acted like a lost and innocent kitten who yearned to receive some attention. She looked at DJ and asked softly,

"So PJ, is there anyone that you like on here?"

DJ looked at Lindsay shockingly. Why would she, our of all the people who was on the plane, ask him. Yet, she was one of the few sane people and so he knew that he could trust Lindsay. So he took a deep breath as he said,

"Yes, there is actually one person that I do like on here. She may not be the brightest tool within the shed but she is actually sweet and has that bubbly personality. She is always happy and let's nothing take her down. She is actually a nice person once when you get to know her."

Lindsay couldn't help but stare at DJ. Was he confessing to her that he actually liked her? Out of everyone that was left on the plane for DJ to snatch up, he liked her. Lindsay was about to say something when DJ said,

"Excuse me for a moment, I have to go to the restroom."

"Ok. Hurry right back!"

As DJ rose up to use the restroom, Lindsay just couldn't stop thinking about him and what she would love to do him.

_"God, what a man."_

* * *

**So this might have turned out the way I wanted. So what? Sue me. Anyway, I think I caught Lindsay and DJ in character. Thoughts? Concerns?**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	2. War and Peace

**Hi**** guys, so this is another request and this is for ****CompleteValidations. She had requested a Noerra (Noah and Sierra) and the idea came from the title of Leo Tolstoy's famous novel _War and Peace_. So Happy Birthday CV! :D**

* * *

_"We can know only that we know nothing and that is the highest degree of human wisdom."_

Noah looked around acting their usual self, which was not the way that people should act according to him. He believed that everyone eventually realized on how they should mature and learn how to be young adults. They should be looking at life as how it should be, not how they see it and that extends to them acting so foolish, in Noah's personal opinion. Noah just shrugged as he returned to his book. While he turned the page into one of the most famous novels ever made, he saw the conflict between Imperial Russia and Napoleon connecting to the current situation that he in. He was Imperial Russia while everyone else was Napoleon. Noah also believed that everyone should read at least one book within their life since according to his philosophy, people would benefit from reading a book for they learn a new vocabulary and they would also benefit from the reading. Noah was so absorbed within the novel that he didn't notice someone walking up to him and placed his hand upon his shoulder. Noah released a small shriek as he dropped his book. He groaned as he rose up and picked the heavy novel back up.

"What the hell was that for Izzy?"

"That wasn't Izzy."

Noah turned around and out of all the people on the face of the Earth, he was not expecting Sierra to come up and talk with him. It was unusual for Izzy always did something like this to Noah and despite him getting angry, she always bounced on him and threw whatever book he was reading into the pool. He looked at Sierra and asked,

"Sierra, please tell me why you are bothering me and what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Noah, you know what I am looking for. I am looking for my Codybear for momma needs to cuddle with him and protect him from any dangers that may harm him."

"How does this relate to me?" Noah asked.

"Well, you usually know where Codykins is and-"

"Excuse me," Noah pointed out to Sierra, "but I do not know where your precious 'Codykins' is at and why would I know where he is. All I could care is that he is banging or peeping at Gwen."

"You take that back!" Sierra yelled at Noah.

"I will not. Besides, what is the worse thing you can do?"

"This." Sierra yelled as she grabbed Noah's novel and began to run off with it. "If you want this novel, you have to take me down first."

"Sierra!" Noah yelled as he ran after her. "You need to learn how to stop being a freak and to give me my novel back!"

Noah ran after Sierra, which is something that he had never done in his life. While he was huffing and puffing for what air would enter him, he asked for the book back but Sierra said,

"Not until you quit being a sarcastic asshole."

"Listen honey, sarcasm is part of my soul. I can't live without it. It would kill me not to see you all get tortured with my sarcastic remarks." Noah stated.

"Alright, since you won't change, that leaves me no choice." Sierra replied as she walked over to the edge of the pool and held Noah's book over the edge.

"You wouldn't dare!" Noah yelled as he concluded as to what Sierra would do.

"Try me honey."

"Sierra, listen. Now I-"

"Well, let's see what Noah is reading. Maybe it's that gay fluff you usually read."

"For the last time, I am not gay!"

"Noah is reading-"

Sierra stopped half sentence to look at the spinal cover of the book and she remembered on how she had read the book before she went to total fan girl crazy nuthouse type of person. She slowly allowed the words to escape her lips.

"-_War and Peace _by Leo Tolstoy. I remember reading this before."

Noah snatched the book from Sierra and was fixing to walk off but stopped in his tracks when he heard Sierra have read the book before.

"Sierra, you actually read _War and Peace _before?"

"Shh…." Sierra replied as she moved Noah to a corner so that no one would over hear them. "I used to read a lot when I was younger and I had a quite good vocabulary. In fact, I was destined to become a really smart person and I had a bright future ahead of me."

"Well, what happened?" Noah asked.

"Social media. That's what happened. I just became addicted to social media and I just became too focused on the Internet and I abandoned my interest in reading. My parents never knew on how I managed to disguise it so well. I also grew to become a blogger and I eventually started to dislike reading but looking at War and Peace brings the memories back of the potential I used to have."

"Wow…. I never knew that." Noah said while he looked away. He rarely felt any emotions for he often cared less what people was like and how they came to be. However, Sierra's reflection as to reading before she grew into the crazy nuthouse job that she was known as, actually impressed Noah. He looked up at Sierra and went,

"Sierra?"

"Yes?"

"I was wanting to know if you would like to read _War and Peace_?"

"I don't know for I have not read a book within years. I-"

"Sierra, a book might help you find Cody, just saying."

"On second thought," Sierra replied as she grabbed the book, "maybe there is a clue in here that can help me find my Codykins!"

Sierra walked off and took Noah's copy of War and Peace with her. Noah sighed as he walked toward the bookshop in the playa.

"Guess it's time to buy _Les Miserables_ and keep my brain from exploding until Sierra returns my book."

* * *

**I'm sorry if they look odd but this is my first attempt to write Noerra. I think it's alright but I am still a huge Nawn fan :3 **

**However, I might write more Noerra in the near future. Happy Birthday (again) CV! Hope you have a good day.**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	3. The Dress

He sewed the last of the thread as he finished the dress. After putting all of his materials up, Brick stood back and looked at the dress. He spent weeks sketching out all sorts of ideas as to how it would look like. He went from short dresses to long dresses to puffy dresses to skinny dresses. So much ideas floated around that he has four sketchbooks full of ideas that were rejected. While working on the fifth sketchbook, he finally found a dress that fitted Jo's Iron will personality will not making her look too feminine. He only bought the finest muslim and the best thread. While Jo was away visiting her relatives, Brick took a gamble and made a dress. When the dress was finally made, the big question was if Jo would like the dress or laugh it off as a practical joke.

Jo was the type of girl that was similar to pulling teeth just to wear a dress. Despite being labeled a 'petticoat tyrant' by everyone, Jo believed that dresses were too feminine and were not her style. Brick remembered the time that Jo's aunt gave her a dress and he had to end up holding Jo down or else she would have torn her aunt to pieces. That was before Jo finally connected with Brick and changed. She was still tough to him out in public but she was a little bit easier on him in private.

After wrapping the dress up, Brick paced back and forth in the living room worried over what Jo's reaction was going to be. His wondered if she would like it or if she would rip it to shreds. Yet, he didn't know what to expect since she had been gone for almost two months visiting all of her family. He just couldn't help but feel so lonely without the rock of his marriage being there every day. She was the one who told him to get away from his tyrant mother and to finally be what he always wanted, when she was not training him to be a military personal.

Hours ticked by and there was still no sign of Jo. Brick was about to call when he heard a honking outside. He leaned over to see Jo walking out of her vehicle. As she was getting closer, he decided to hide the dress and wait until that evening. He hid it and managed to get to the living room in time as Jo walked in. He walked up to her and gave a hug. She looked at him weirdly and replied,

"Alright solider, that's enough hugging."

"Sorry Jo, I've missed you and I'm so glad that you are home."

"I can understand you missing me but that still gives you no excuse to act like a soft fluffy teddy bear when I come home. So, did you do well without me?"

"I did alright." Brick replied as he sat down on the couch. "I managed to not burn down the house and I did all the chores for you. Well, enough about me. How did you survive with your family?"

"If hell laid it's egg anywhere, it hatched toward the end of the visit. We was our usual selves at first and we was enjoying our visit but than a huge fight happened and the rest of my stay was ruined."

"Jo, what was the fight about?"

"Mom wanted my cousin to move in with her but my cousin refused and that started a whole argument that ruined the rest of my vacation."

"At least you are home now. To celebrate, I'll cook you a big dinner and you won't have to lift a finger."

"Brick, I don't know if you should-"

"Jo, please. I insist to cook a dinner for you. You won't have to lift a finger and I'll even clean the dishes."

"Alright, if you insist." Jo replied as Brick gave her a kiss on the cheek. She went upstairs and decided to take a nap.

* * *

Several hours passed and Jo couldn't rest well. She could smell her favorite stuff being cooked downstairs. She decided to do some snooping around, which was a favorite activity for her to do. She snuck downstairs and walked past the kitchen, where Brick was making dinner. She walked around until she saw something covered up in one of the rooms. She slowly walked up to it, curious as to what was being covered up. She lifted the cover and pulled it down onto the floor and saw the dress with her own eyes. She was speechless, it was not too feminine but it showed her personality. She heard someone walk in. She turned around and saw Brick standing there. He was struggling to say something, but she said:

"It's beautiful Brick. It really reflects me. Thank You."

"Really Jo?" Brick asked as Jo walked up to him and gave him a small kiss.

"It's perfect."

* * *

**This oneshot is a birthday gift for KaylaBow. She requested a Jock and to confess, this was a tough oneshot to write out. I had such a hard time figuring out how to keep Jock alive without being too mushy. I don't know how I did but I do hope that I did alright with my first swing at Jock.**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	4. Euterpe and Apollo

The ivory keys were on fire as she placed her fingertips onto the piano bar and just played like a madwoman. The sweet music notes were lifted from the music sheets to the keys and played a harmonious sound. Not once was she nervous while she played a piece from Sergei Prokofieff, a famous composer from the twentieth century. As she reached the climax of the piece, the keys started to smoke and with one within a second, she had finished. The whole room applauded her as she stood up thanked everyone for supporting her.

"You might not want to touch those keys for a while. Allow them to cool down for a spell."

Everyone laughed at her hilarious comment and she thanked them for such a wonderful evening. She went back to her room, grabbed her fur muff, hat and coat and started to leave. She had just put on the coat and hat when someone shouted,

"Wait!"

After placing her muff on, she turned around and saw a handsome guy looking at her. She noticed that he was young, had nice black hair and had a charm that drew her toward him. He looked down at her and said,

"I just want to say that I think you did such a wonderful job tonight. I enjoyed the concert and you was a wonderful pianist."

"Why, thank you. I enjoyed performing for charity. As you may know-"

"I know that you are the talented Sammy Mitford. I have a been a huge fan of your music for quite a long time now."

"Excuse me for asking but may I ask, who you are?" Sammy asked.

"Trent Taylor. Listen, if you are not doing anything, I know this little coffee shop where they play classical music and have some of the best coffee in all of Ottawa. Would you like that?"

Sammy paused for a moment before replying to Trent,

"Sure, I would love to go to that coffee shop. I was going to go to a party but I think something smaller would suit my tastes much better."

The two walked a few blocks to the coffee shop, giggling and laughing. They walked in, grabbed some lattes and sat down while the classical music allowed their muscles to relax.

"So tell me a little about yourself Trent."

"Well, I was born into a family of musicians. My father was a guitarist while my mother was a singer. From an early age, they taught me how to sing and play the guitar. I learned quickly and I became a singer when I turned 14. I first learned the Russian guitar and when I mastered it, I went to the American guitar, which I'm more professional at. I'm currently trying to get a record deal and get an album released. How about you Sammy?"

"I was born into a rich and snobby family. My parents were never around and I always felt alone, since I was an only child. I occupied myself with piano to keep the loneliness from bothering me. I know opera and I can play the harp, flute and the piano. I find myself wanting to be a composer since I always wrote my own original pieces. My parents wanted me to go to law school and to abandon my dream. I refused to and finally, on my 18th birthday, I denounced my parents, cut my ties with them and walk away from them and their fortune."

"That's terrible." Trent said while taking a small sip of his latte.

"I was glad to get out of there since I wanted to be free. I'm currently going to a music school for practice and I want to perform for a famous symphony someday, with my own pieces. I want to show everyone that no one can tell you what you can and can't do. You can follow your own dreams and find happiness that way."

"You are right Sammy. People should follow their dreams and do what ever makes them happy. There should be no boundaries to life. You should live it being free and happy."

"You know," Sammy replied after finishing her latte, "if you was not into music, I say that you would be good psychologist or a philosopher."

"Funny fact, I was considering those career paths at one time before I stuck to music." Trent pointed out while laughing. The two of them looked at each other and smiled. Sammy realized that she actually liked Trent. She than got an idea for a possible date. She looked at Trent and asked,

"Trent, are you doing anything next Friday?"

"No, I am not. Why do you ask?"

"I have two tickets to the symphony but I have no one to go with me and I was wondering if you would like to join me."

"I would love that. I have never been to the symphony before. What will they perform?"

"A collection of famous musical pieces from the last 300 years. Famous composers such as Valadi, Mozart, Beethoven, etc. It's a full evening of relaxing music and I'm sure that you will enjoy it." Sammy yawned before looking at a clock that was on a nearby wall. "Phew, it's getting late and I'm so tired. I should get back to my apartment."

"Want me to drive you there?" Trent asked.

"I would like that. I live not far from the concert hall."

"That's all I needed to hear." Trent kindly said as he and Sammy went into his car and drove through Ottawa. In ten minutes, going though some shortcuts that Trent knew, they arrived at Sammy's apartment. Sammy opened the car door and she walked toward the door. Before she went it, she told Trent:

"I'll see you next week Trent. Take care."

"You too Sammy." Trent replied as he drove off. Sammy paused for a moment before taking off her muff, unlocking the door and going inside to work on some more compositions for her composing future. She went to the piano and when she thought of Trent, wrote a title for a finished piece that said:

**Euterpe and Apollo**

* * *

**This is a oneshot for Dr. Psycho. He requested a Trent and Sammy. I actually like Trent/Sammy together and this was fun to write. I enjoy music and this just came to me from a dream to where I was wrote original pieces and the rest just followed. Dakota, I hope you have a good birthday.**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	5. Paradise

Gwen stood on the balcony of the hotel, taking in the fresh air of the tropical weather. She was incognito since she wanted to avoid everyone who had made her life a hell. She didn't want to think of the negatives but of the positives and what the future held for her. While she was admiring the views of the ocean, a guy came up to her, placed his hands on her waist and done a playful move on her. She turned around and saw Duncan smirking at her.

"How can I help you?" Gwen asked while pulling herself in for a kiss. The two embarrassed softly on the balcony with Gwen holding onto the balcony while Duncan overtook her by surprise and showed his passion for her by kissing her nonstop with each kiss getting deeper and deeper.

"I needed that, you know." Duncan replied while he broke the kiss, much to Gwen's disappointment. The two of them walked back into the hotel room and flopped on the bed, smiling.

The two of them had started dating on an accident, neither of them expecting the relationship to work out. Although many people wagged their tongues and spread nasty back room gossip about them, they didn't care. They just wanted to ride off into the sunset and start a new life together and sure enough, they bought two tickets to Hawaii and flew together with no idea what the future would be like. Sure enough, the trip was going good for them so far. They had explored the paradise, looked into housing and possibly staying there indefinitely. It was like a dream come true and nothing would ruin it.

They turned over to look at each other and cuddled. While they were cuddling, Duncan asked Gwen,

"Hey Pasty, do you remember that night we meet up for the first time and all of the started?"

"Duncan, my name is not Pasty and yes, it was a wonderful night. I still remember it like as if it was yesterday…"

* * *

_It was a clear start of a new day and Gwen was walking toward a hardcore bar. She had just turn 21 and felt like celebrating her new freedom away from the old life that she was forced to live. Just recently, she had moved out of her home and a good friend of hers was allowing her to stay until she could find a new place to live at. However, Gwen was not worried about that at the moment since she wanted to celebrate turning an adult. She walked into the bar and sat alone in a booth. She noticed many punks and people with similar tastes like her were crowding the bar but no one noticed her since she wasn't with a guy or anything. She sighed and ordered herself a cocktail, the only thing that she could afford on a tight budget._

_She looked around and noticed a guy with a green Mohawk. Normally, she would just look at the person once, maybe twice, before moving on. Yet, there was something about this guy that just gave her butterflies within her stomach. Gwen than saw the guy coming toward her and on the outside she remained calm while on the inside, she was nothing but a nervous wreck. Her heart beat, her cheeks turned red and she was just like a hot cat on a tin roof, nervous and excited at the same time. The guy arrived and sat across from her in the booth and she looked at him with a hint of romantic passion written all over her face._

_"Well hello there. I couldn't help but notice that you couldn't stop looking at me."_

_"True. I just noticed notice you and couldn't stop looking at you, Uh…"_

_"Duncan and you must be Gwen."_

_"How did you know my name?" Gwen asked in bewilderment. She was stunned since most guys would never know her name right on the spot or they would say the wrong name. She was pleased that a guy knew her name on the first try._

_"One of my guy friends told me so." Duncan replied. "Do you know a guy named Roger?"_

_"Of course I do! He'a my roommate's boyfriend. He's such an awesome guy to hang out with. Too bad that he works all the time but you got to work if you want to live."_

_"Who says that work will make you live? Just look at all of these rich celebrities you read about on the news. They live and they don't have to work a single day since they make millions, billions and trillions of dollars, cash ready to be burned on just about anything."_

_"Now that I think about it, you might are right. Why should we be the ones to work while the rich are just a bunch of lazy asses who don't do shit all day." Gwen stated while she noticed Duncan smiling. She didn't understand why he was smiling but he told her,_

_"Wow, you are the female that I have ever met that has guts like that. Not every girl is like you. They don't have the guts, the tough balls that we guys have."_

_"Are you trying to hit on me?" Gwen asked. "Cause if you are… It's working so far."_

_"Hey, I have an idea." Duncan replied. "I know of this great place that is not far from here that we can have a good time without all of the crowds surrounding us. It's a free night there and I was wondering-"_

_"-if I would like to go." Gwen said while finishing Duncan's sentence. Duncan kinda looked ashamed but he was kinda grinning at the same time. She took a moment and reflected on his offer and watched him while his facial expression desired for an answer. She finally answered,_

_"Ok, I'll go with you. Besides the party here at the bar is getting kinda low. Just let me finish this cocktail."_

_She took a huge drink of her cocktail and Duncan laughed at the way she drunk. Once when the last of it was gone, the two of them raced outside and thus started the beginning of a long passionate night for the both of them._

* * *

Duncan and Gwen were laughing at the memory on the bed. So hard to believe that a hookup in a bar would lead to a current relationship that had lasted for almost four years. Four years of fun and curveballs had lead to all of this. To confess, Gwen and Duncan were not incognito to avoid everyone who made their life a living hell. They were incognito since they got married in secret and no one, not even the hotel staff nor their parents, knew a single thing about it. They had been planning this out for months and had finally succeeded after two failed attempts. They decided to move to Hawaii indefinitely and cut all ties with their past. They were lying in bed when Duncan rolled over and kissed Gwen's cheek while playful nibbling on her shoulder, her asked:

"How would you like to take a shower with that advance shower system that I discovered last night?"

"Duncan, do you want to go for another round?" Gwen asked while rising up and slightly pulling Duncan closer to her. "Cause if you are, you are going to have to beat me there first!"

Gwen pushed Duncan down and ran toward the bathroom. Duncan hopped up and chased after her, hoping to beat her there and start another passionate night in their new and young relationship.

* * *

**This oneshot is for kamikaze2007 or as I call him: Joos. This was a surprise since I had to message Amanda (signelchan for those who don't know) and ask her what your favorite couple was and she told me that it was Gwuncan. This was my first actual Gwuncan and I'm quite pleased with myself since I'm finally writing outside of my comfort zone and the advice to get out of my comfort zone came from George and Bella (Wish I Was A Pirate and LittleMissyGalPal). So, thank guys!**

**Joos, I hope you have a good 21st birthday and here's to many more that will come.**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	6. Smoothies and Movies

**This is the first and last time I will mention this but unless you have an account on here, I can't do your request. My list has already been finalized so I'm sorry to the guest reviewer who asked last time but unless I know you personally, I can't do a request. Hope you will understand and I apologize in advance if I sounded rudely but maybe this oneshot will cheer you up:**

* * *

DJ was sitting by the poolside at the playa. He was there since despite not being in the newest season, his contract stated that he had to be the playa until Chris would allow them to go home permanently. However, this marked the sixth year of staying at the playa and DJ was starting to get bored of the good life. Although he enjoyed the luxurious lifestyle he was surrounded by, after being in the same place over and over again was not his cup of tea. Not to mention the fact that he could communicate with his momma by mail, telephone or Skype. However, he decided that he had been worrying too much about his momma so he was going to relax for the whole day and enjoy the peace and quiet that the playa offered away from the island, where the new season was currently being filmed.

He walked to the bar and asked for a coconut smoothie, a popular drink that most of the contestants actually enjoyed. While he was waiting for the smoothie, Katie came up to him and sat right next to him. DJ noticed this and smiled at her.

"Katie, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine DJ." Katie replied while she ordered a drink. "I've been a bit tired but I'm fine."

"Are for sure cause you sound like that you aren't happy. You can tell me, I can keep secrets. I'm not like Izzy who blurts out anything to the whole playa."

Katie paused for a moment while looking at DJ. Knowing that he was telling the truth, she weakly smiled and started. "To tell you the truth, me and Sadie have been growing apart lately. She's spending more and more time with Harold and I feel like that I'm left out. We used to do everything together but lately she wants to be with Harold and last night, I overheard her saying that she might soon move into Harold's room. I don't know what to do since Sadie was the first friend that I had here and naturally, we are close but I feel like that a boy is tearing us apart and I don't know what to do."

DJ noticed that Katie looked sad and he never wanted people to be sad since his momma told him that happiness was the best dose of treatment out there.

"Katie," he replied while getting her attention. "sometimes these things happen. Everything doesn't last forever and I can understand as to why you might feel like that losing Sadie is the worse thing ever but eventually, those feelings will be replaced when you find someone that makes you happy. Momma always told me that if you are mopey about a person, you was never meant to be with them in the first place. Sometimes, finding someone new is the best thing you can do."

After DJ finished, Katie paused and thought about what DJ told her. She looked back up at him and smiled.

"Maybe you are right DJ. I just got to move on and think about what's the best of me. If Sadie wants to be with Harold than I have no objections with it. As long as she's happy, I'm happy."

"That's the spirit Katie!" DJ replied while the waiter came up and gave them their drinks. DJ noticed something and he said, "Did you get a coconut smoothie as well?"

"Well yes! That's my absolute favorite drink. It's so amazing!"

"I know right!"

DJ and Katie took a sip of their smoothie and were enjoying the nice breeze of mid afternoon when Katie asked, "DJ, if you are not busy, I was wondering if you would like to see a movie with several of us tonight?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" DJ asked and the two of them started giggling. "What time is the movie?"

"At 8:30 and you might want to come early if you want a good seat."

"Ok, I can do that. I'll see you than."

"I look forward to it!"

DJ left the bar and he couldn't stop smiling. Maybe Katie was what he needed to keep his mind off of his momma. Maybe Katie was the best thing that had come into his life for quite a while or maybe he and Katie were meant to be. DJ shrugged it off while he entered the playa to find out more about the movie night.

* * *

**This is a gift for Eddie, or xXIronMusicXx for those who don't know and this was a tough one to write. I just had a hard time picturing DJ with Katie but I managed to come up with something so I hope that you won't be disappointed by this since I really tired my best. Hope you have a good birthday Eddie! :3**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	7. Crash Dummy

Scarlett and Max were in some abandoned building working together to create some type of a new car that would scientifically benefit the world. It was Scarlett's idea but Max was taking all of the credit, much to Scarlett's dismay. Scarlett had created all of the blueprints, type of materials they needed and how to build it but Max was bossing her around and Scarlett was starting to get frustrated at Max.

"Sidekick, why don't you go and get all of the materials ready for this car that I can use to take over the world!"

"Maximilian, it does not work that way. You just can't proclaim yourself as the ruler of the world. People will think that you are mentally unfit and will lock you into an institution for the mentally incapable." Scarlett replied while looking at Max dully. She wished that someone else besides Max would help her out with her plans but Max was her only option, despite the fact that she wanted to rip his throat out so badly.

"Silence!" Max replied. "Sidekick, go get the tools and we will start putting this vehicle together."

"As you wish."

When she was far enough, Scarlett began to mumble the terrible things that she wanted to do on Max. If looks could kill than Scarlett's face would have reduced Max to ashes only for those ashes to be reduced to even more ashes. Scarlett was actually sick of being treated like a rag doll by Max. She was the more brighter one of the two, the brains, the one who came up with all of these inventions and ideas to help benefit the world and the future. Yet Max bossed her around and claimed her ideas as his own and never gave her the credit. She eventually found the toolbox and walked back to where Max was impatiently waiting for her.

"What took you so long, sidekick?"

"The lighting within this building is so terrible. I mean, who would set up a work area in a place where the moisture of the air could affect out breathing levels and give us bronchitis which can really destruct our health. Also, if you-"

"Ok, that's enough sidekick. You are getting more useless each minute. Just start putting the car together so that way, I can use it to destroy the world and enslave the human race!"

Scarlett growled and grumbled while she placed a hard helmet and safety googles on. Max forced her to do all of the hard labor while he did all of the easy parts. She grabbed some welding tools and started putting the car together. Scarlett never expected to do welding jobs since she's more of a scientific bookworm but with Max being more like a lazy baboon, the job had to get done somehow. Progress was off to a slow start but soon it was speeding up and everything was going fine until Max noticed one flaw.

"Sidekick! I asked for a 1/8 wrench and this is a 1/4 wrench! Can't you do anything right?! Go find the 1/8 wrench and hurry since you are wasting time!" Max yelled at his sidekick.

"Whatever you say Maximilian." Scarlett replied while she went and tried to find the 1/8 wrench to try to please Max. A few minutes, she returned with the right wrench and the two was able to finish up. Well actually, it was Scarlett who finished up since Max became lazy on her and she grew more irritated with him with each passing minute.

A few hours later, they were finished and when they looked at it, Max was amazed and Scarlett was horrified. The car was a piece of junk, mangled up and looked like that it just survived a tsunami. It looked a lot better on paper but at least they attempted it so Scarlett was somewhat pleased. She was walking toward the car when Max stopped her.

"And where do you think you're going?" Max asked while tapping his foot slowly onto the ground.

"I was going to take the car for a test run Maximilian." Scarlett replied. "You know that it's important for these tests to indicate whether or not the car can malfunction properly."

"Sidekick, out of my way! I'll be the one who does the testing. You just press the button that controls the car when I'm ready."

Max placed a helmet onto his head and walked to the car. Once when he settled himself in and fastened his seatbelt, he gave Scarlett the thumbs up and she pressed the button. The car flew at 90 mph and Max was yelling at the top of his lungs, "SIDEKICK! STOP THIS CAR BEFORE IT CRASHES!" Scarlett just laughed it off and Max was holding onto the seat for dear life. Next thing he knew, he smacked against the wall and the car fell apart when the force of impact shattered the structure to pieces. After a few moments of silence, Max crawled out from the wreckage, somewhat injured.

"Air bag is a little slow-" Max said while the air bags deflated and the air was sucked out of them faster than a hot air balloon. "but that's what these tests are for!"

Max collapsed onto the ground and when it looked like he was out cold turkey, Scarlett smirked while she left Max behind. Max would never know that it was her who had tampered with the car and on how she did everything so that way she could have a little fun making Max into a crash dummy.

"So hard to believe that he fell into my plan just like that. Now, to go to Noah's house next to finish that chess match up once and for all."

* * *

**This oneshot is for my friend Rachel (TheToxicInterest) who requested a Scax. This is my first attempt at Scax and I hope I did alright job. This was actually fun to write but it was a tough one. Hope you will enjoy it Rachel! :D**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word!**


	8. Sleeping with the Telephone

It was 11:30 P.M. but she couldn't sleep. She felt the other side of the bed empty while he was off on duty. Courtney felt so alone and cold within the bed. She wished Duncan was with her but he had to be called in for back up. It had been four months since they moved into an apartment together and times had been tough. Duncan was transferred to the night shift and this affected their relationship since they were spending less time with each other. Courtney was also desperate to try to find a job that her parents would approve of or else, they would never talk to her again. They had raised their daughter to be the best and so far, she had disappoint them.

It wasn't Courtney's fault that she was in this jam. Someone stole the money she was saving up for the university and when it never showed it, she had to drop out until the money came up again. It never did and Courtney was actually working to help pay for the lost money that her parents gave her but it still did not pleased them. They had raised their daughter to be uptight and demanding but she had not shown that side of her yet and her parents grew more frustrated with each passing day. That's where Duncan came in, they were out on a dinner date and they started talking about the future.

"So Princess, I was thinking about this and how would you like to move in with me while you are at the university so that way, you can be far away from your parents and closer to me."

"And live with a pig like you?!" Courtney replied. "Please, I would rather sleep with the fishes than live with you in an apartment."

"Are you for certain? I mean, I might look like a pig on the outside but the apartment is actually quite cozy and nice. Besides, I'm not always the sloppy pig that you think I am." Duncan pointed out while grabbing a hold of Courtney's hand. The two of them paused for a moment before Courtney replied,

"Maybe you're right. I'll move in but if it's a trick than I'm moving back with my parents."

"Trust me princess, it won't be a trick. I promise you that."

* * *

Turned out that Duncan was right and Courtney apologized for doubting him. The apartment was actually quite decent and smelled fresh on the day they moved in. Courtney was impressed. Despite it being no Buckingham Palace or what she used to lived in, it was clean and decent enough for her. As long as it wasn't shabby, she didn't care where she lived, which actually surprised Duncan. Not too long after they moved in, Duncan got a job working at the local police department and Courtney was mind blown when he told her the good news.

"I never expected you to work in a police department Duncan. What ever made you think of that possibility?"

"Well Princess, my family is into law enforcement and I realized that if I'm going to be committed to you, I need to stop acting like a bad boy and start changing my lifestyle. I mean, it was fun while it lasted but it's time to get serious within life. Life's too short to be foolish, you know?"

Courtney was actually mind blown that Duncan could think like that and sure enough, she was impressed when he got a job in the police department and quickly rose up through the ranks. It was not too long after he started that they were having dinner when the phone ringed. Duncan answered and when he hung up, Courtney had a bad feeling come over and when she looked up at Duncan, he confirmed it.

"Bad news princess, they want to work the late shift again tonight."

"Duncan, they can't be serious." Courtney replied. "It's 9:30 in the evening and I don't want you to go since I'm afraid that something will happen to you."

"I'll be fine. When I always do late shifts, I always come home don't I?"

"Well, yes you do but tonight is different. I just have a feeling that something will happen to you and-"

"I have to go, Courtney." Duncan stared while giving her a kiss. "I'll return as soon as I get home from work and we'll have a romantic day tomorrow, I promise."

"Ok but be safe out there."

Duncan nodded in agreement while he walked out of the door. Courtney sighed while she cleaned up the dirty dishes. After completing that task, she went to bed but she couldn't sleep so she grabbed the telephone and placed next to her while waiting for Duncan to return safely to her arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was a robbery not far from the police station and Duncan was called out to assist in the capture. He made it there and was talking with a friend of his, who was going over the plan.

"So you will sneak through the back ally and go into the store with two other guys. While you three are distracting him, we will come from the front and surround him on two sides. He will trapped and will have no way of escape."

"You sure this is safe?" Duncan asked. "I don't want to put my life on the line for something that's not safe."

"Trust me Duncan. Sergeant went over the plans this morning and it's good to go. It's time so start moving."

Duncan and the two others walked through the dark ally quietly, not making much racket and staying quiet as a mouse. They made it to the back of the building without a struggle and walked straight in. Duncan told his partner's to go two separate ways while he would tackle the main hallway. So he snuck around the corner and saw the thief just standing there. He had his gun loaded and was prepared to go after him when a shot was fired and Duncan fell onto the ground.

* * *

Courtney had finally fell asleep when something woke her up. She reached over to his side of the bed and at that moment, the telephone ringed.

* * *

**So this oneshot is for ChloeRihannonX who is like the Empress of Duncney. She writes them so well and I've been lucky enough to have gotten to know her and she's one of a kind. So Chloe, hope you have a good birthday! :3**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	9. Roseland Ballroom

The sound of laughter blended in with the Jazz music while Gwen looked all around and placed her hand on her chin and reflected why she was even there. Chris made all of the teens attend the final party in the Roseland Ballroom, a landmark of New York City that was to be demolished very soon. It was the final night that the ballroom was going to be open and so the teens were one of several hundred people who were able to attend. Everyone was having a very pleasant time except for Gwen. Although she had wore a nice black evening gown with white doves to give off a balance of nature, Trent had not gave her a single complement this evening. Instead, he was flirting with Lindsay and that made her blood boil. She looked over at Tyler, who was too distracted by Eva to even notice what Trent was doing to his girlfriend. Gwen looked a little gloomy and was too focused on her envy toward Lindsay to notice someone say to her,

"Well, it looks like that someone has ruffled up your feathers."

Gwen looked and saw Noah standing right next to her. He was holding a book, as usual to his sarcastic nature, and had his signature deadpan look. Gwen noticed that he dressed up nicely for the evening by wearing a sweater vest, some dress pants and polished shoes. However, she was not pleased with the fact that Noah was making sarcastic remarks so late at night.

"What are you doing over here? Why aren't with Izzy or someone else?" Gwen hissed at Noah.

"Izzy is being a nutcake and I needed a place to read." Noah replied while he sat down and continued to read from his book.

"Why are you always reading, Noah? You are lazy and love to read. Besides, why can't you be like other guys and party?"

"Madame, I beg to differ. Reading helps me from blasting my brains out and I would rather kick back with a good book than to party with some idiotic baboons who have little common sense and less brains."

"You aren't helping me since I'm depressed. I feel alone and Trent is not paying me any attention. I feel like that this is like the asylum from American Horror Story!" **[1]**

Noah stopped reading that when he heard Gwen crying and he felt like that it was his fault for making Gwen upset. He walked up to her and pulled out a handkerchief and Gwen looked up in surprise.

"I know that we may not get along but I know that you can do so much better than Trent. I mean, you might appear to be this lonely bad girl Goth but you are actually smart, kind, affectionate. You have good tastes in the arts and you are a muse in so many different things." Noah told her while giving her his handkerchief and she gladly accepted.

"Wait, why are you being so nice to me?" Gwen asked.

"Well, I will admit that I did sounded like an ass earlier and I wanted to apologize but I do mean what I just said on how you was a muse in so many different things and whatever else I said."

"You admitting to being an ass? I never thought that I would live to see that happening."

"Ok, I will admit on how you do have a good point there but what I'm trying to get at is that, you should be an independent person and you need to focus on yourself not some handsome musician."

"It's just so complicated. I want to be happy with Trent but I want to be a totally different person and-"

"Honey, look at him. He's spending quite a good time with Lindsay and ignoring you."

"I know that but why are you giving me advice? You seem to be the type of person that would be a sarcastic jerk. Why the change?"

"Well Gwen, it has to do with my time on the Island. I was a sarcastic jerk who got voted out early and that made me realize that I need to wake up and start helping other people. I'm still sarcastic but when it comes to stuff like this, I take it seriously now because I don't want to be almost forty and people think that I don't care about life."

After Noah pointed out his reason, Gwen reflected and paused for a moment. Maybe she was being a bit harsh on Noah since change is actually good for a person. The more that Gwen thought about it, the more that it made sense and she couldn't help but to let out a small smile.

"You know," she told him, "I would normally say something but you are right. I'm sorry if I didn't believe you but I never expected you to take anything serious. Well, I'm fixing to head out of here because I'm going to go back to the hotel."

"Wait up and I'll join you because this party is heading south." Noah replied while he put on his trench coat and followed Gwen outside. They had to just walk across the street and a corner before they arrived back at the hotel. Gwen thanked Noah before walking off to the room that she shared with Bridgette and LeShawna and she couldn't help but let out a chuckle. She had started the evening out sad and lonely but a bookworm told her to be a miss independent. While Gwen walked into her room, she couldn't help but to think that a ballroom changed her. She went to bed and slept better than she ever did before while giving thanks to the Roseland Ballroom.

* * *

**So this is a gift for my friend Sarah (The PessimisticRainbow) who requested a Gwoah. I originally had a totally different idea for this but I went through three different versions of this exact same oneshot before finally settling on this one. It was kinda hard since I could only find one Gwoah oneshot and I used that as the influence of this story and the oneshot is: Parties Do Not Make a Happy Goth by CrazyBoxHeadMan. Without that oneshot, I wouldn't have been able to make this happen so a HUGE thank you to that author.**

**[1]: This was an reference to American Horror Story's second season and it's amazingly fantastic! Watch it sometime, please. **

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word! :D**


	10. September Song

_"Oh it's a long, long while from May to December,  
But the days grow short when you reach September.  
When the autumn weather turns the leaves to flame,  
One hasn't got time for the waiting game." – Jessica Lange, September Song._

* * *

Noah grumbled after he showed his ID to get into the building. He knew how the ACT was important for his college future but he didn't understand as to why they had to make his high school into a maximum security area. I mean, sure there was the possibility of someone cheating or taking the test for you but Noah didn't care. He just wanted to get his test over with and return to his house where his chess, books and classical music were located at.

It was a Saturday morning in mid September, the leaves were slowly dwindling down and the days were getting shorter. Noah walked through the maze of corridors trying to find his way to his testing area. The windows in the halls were open and while the colorful leaves of autumn blew in, Noah shivered. It was a warm day, but the wind was chilling and icy. It was blowing a final breath of the warm days before the icy winters would settle in and the setting from _September Song_ would finally be over. Noah walked into the guidance office and after talking to the lady, found out that his testing station would be in the library. He naturally knew where his sanctuary was and he went in there. After signing in to prove that he was actually there, a waste of time in his opinion, he saw that there were so refreshments set up to eat before the four-hour test. Noah grabbed a drink and was sipping on it when a well know voice told him,

"Well, I'm totally surprised that you made it. I figured that the laziness that often resides in you would prevent you from showing up for this academically challenging test."

Noah turned around and saw Scarlett looking back at him, smirking.

"Well I proved you wrong, madame academics. This test is one of the most important tests of my life. At least we are not like the Ancient Chinese to where we had to study for twenty something years!"

"Yet, they had a complex culture that impressed people from both America and Europe. You know Noah, it's knowing things like that will let you get far into life."

"If you think you can make me into a nervous wreck than you are wrong Scarlett. I want to show my family that I can be a somebody within life. If I get accepted into the college that I want to go to, I will be the first member of my family going to college. None of my older brothers went and my sisters were married off." Noah told Scarlett while walking to the window and sighing.

"Noah, I didn't mean to psychologically make you upset is just that if I can pass this test also, I will be the first of my four siblings to go to college and I'm the youngest daughter. I'm often ignored at home and I just want to show the world my scientific and educational benefits." Scarlett replied.

Noah looked back at her and actually showed a small smile, it wasn't a smile of happiness or romance but a smile of good luck. "I think you will do fine on the test, just think positive and your brain will do the rest."

"Uh.. thanks Noah. I'm sure that you will do fine. You are one of the more intelligent people within the branches of school. You are one of the few sane people, despite your sarcasm, within a group of baboons."

"Well Scarlett, you might be a psycho nut when it comes to working but you are a philosophical person overall."

Before Scarlett could reply, they announced on how the testing was about to start. They both shook hands and went to their individual testing station. Noah went to his and when he looked back, noticed Scarlett smiling at him. He was handed his ACT and told to wait. Before the instructor told them to go, Noah looked out the window and saw the leaves of Autumn fading off of the trees and dancing around with the wind. He smiled and thought back to _September Song _while it played inside his head. He chuckled and worked on his test, finishing with that same confident smile.

* * *

He walked outside and while he walked home, the chilly wind of autumn blew all around him and when he thought back to the conversation he and Scarlett had earlier, he smiled while the day was slowly fading away. The leaves dwindling and the last notes of _September Song_ would soon fade away with the falling leaves of the day.

* * *

**So this is a oneshot for Foreseer44 but this turned out way different and was originally much longer than what I planned. My idea was to make it a Noah centered oneshot, which I honestly think that we lack some of those on here, that focused on the pros and cons of ACT, which thousands of Juniors and Seniors take all throughout the year. Also, the title for this was going to be called,**_** The ACT **_**and yet, I ended up with a friendly Noah and Scarlett oneshot and less focus on the , I'm quite proud of writing my first Noah and Scarlett oneshot (that has 0% of romance) and hopefully, you will enjoy this.**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	11. Naming a Baby

Cody and Sierra smiled while they looked into the crib and saw their newborn daughter for the first time ever since they arrived home. She was beautiful with Cody eyes and Sierra's nose. She was cherry and lively with a hint of sweetness within her. Cody walked up to her and lifted her out of the crib and the two of them smiled. They walked to the living room, where both parents sat down on the couch and couldn't stop admiring their beautiful baby.

It was a labor of love delivering the baby. Through twelve hours of agony, sweat, tears and with Sierra yelling at Cody to never touch her again, they finally delivered their first child together. At six pounds, two ounces, it was a healthy baby girl. Cody and Sierra cried when they were able to hold their daughter for the first time since they tired so many times to have children but it would always end in a miscarriage. After four years of trying, they finally carried full time and their first child, sadly to be their last since the doctors told Sierra that she could never have another baby, arrived in the world. After a few weeks, she was able to come home and now, Cody and Sierra were enjoying their first precious alone moments with her.

"Sierra, the hospital called and we have to give them a name for our daughter to go onto the records." Cody said while tickling his daughter's chin. When her father's finger touched her chin the baby started giggling and it brought much needed laughter into their lives.

"I know Codykins but we never decided on a name since we had different ideas. However, I guess it's a good idea since I don't want our child to not have a name." Sierra replied.

"How about Marguerite Rose? That sounds lovely and it would honor the Anderson side of the family."

"No, that's too French and too formal for my tastes. How about Molly Sue?"

"Sierra, you know how much I hate the name Molly so that's a no. How about Jessica Hope?"

"No Codykins. How about Victoria Alexandria Adele?"

"Too long and too British. We are not raising out daughter to have tea with the future Queen of England."

Cody and Sierra might have been a happy couple but when it came to the naming of a baby, they didn't know what to do. They had wrote page after page of potential names only to mark page after page of names out while they spent the next couple of hours trying to figure out what to name their daughter. Their daughter was getting sleepy so while Sierra placed her back in the crib, Cody marked out the eighteenth page of names and sighed. At this point, he and Sierra would be spending days trying to figure out a baby name. He was about to lie down on the couch and figure this out when he heard a knock at the door.

"Now who could that be?" Cody asked himself while he slowly walked up to the door. He opened it and there stood Harold and LeShawna in the doorway, smiling. Cody invited both of them in, not expecting them to pop like this.

"What are you guys doing here? This is a total surprise!"

"Well Cody, me and LeShawna was on our way to meet her parents when we heard about you and Sierra having a baby so we just had to stop by and congratulate the both of you." Harold replied.

"Sting bean, you and crazy stalker girl might have been one messed up couple but I'm so proud for the two of ya." LeShawna said while giving Cody a hug.

"Thanks guys but it has been a kind of a mess."

"What do you mean by that Cody?"

"Well me and Sierra can't agree on a baby name. We have went through name after name but we can't find one that pleases both of us and so I was wondering, can you help us?"

"Sure, I guess we can." Harold and LeShawna replied at the same time. So the trio went into the living room and waited for Sierra to return and when she finally did, she was quite suprized that Harold and LeShawna were there but once when they explained everything, Sierra agreed to let them help and slowly, one by one, they all read the names aloud and it was the same response as last time, either Cody or Sierra would love a name but the other one would hate it.

About thirty minutes later, Harold came across a name that wasn't marked out that he thought sounded perfect.

"Guys, how does Jane Elizabeth sound? It remands me of Jane Austen, the English writer and Elizabeth, the main character in _Pride and Prejudice_. Although it has a English name, it's not formal and I can see it now: Jane Elizabeth Anderson."

Cody and Sierra looked back at each other and paused for a moment. They thought about the name Harold suggested and wondered if it was the name that they were actually looking for.

"I actually like it." Sierra said while breaking the silence. "It's a fitting name and I can actually see it work. Codykins, what do you think?"

"I'll take it. Although it's a name I don't enjoy, I think it will grow on me. Jane Elizabeth Anderson, I like it." Cody replied while he thanked Harold and LeShawna for helping them. After they left, Cody and Sierra walked back into the nursery and smiled. Looking at their baby, they couldn't stop thinking of the wonderful name.

"Welcome to the family Jane."

* * *

**This is for signelchan, a really sweet and wonderful friend of mine. The idea from this came from Joos, kamikaze2007, who told me that one of your favorite couples was Coderra. He also suggested the baby element and my first idea was to do the daily activities of raising a baby but I ended up typing about naming a baby, something totally different than what I planned but I still created a pretty good oneshot. Amanda, I hope you will enjoy your special day and I wish many more for you! :D**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word!**


	12. Lonely

She looked all around the room within an daze. It was just so hard to believe, out of everything she had been told, this was the one that damaged her the most. Zoey was upset since Mike just told her on how he never loved her and wanted to end their relationship. The heartbreak was so real; Zoey felt all alone in the world, with no one that loved her or to pull her back. She grabbed a pillow and started to sob her heart into it. While the fresh tears softly fell that sparkled like gemstones within the night sky, she wondered if she would ever be loved again. She wondered if there would be a guy that could win her heart and make her feel loved again. While wiping her tears away, she heard someone walking in and she thought it was Mike.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to see your face ever again!"

"Calm down red. I'm here to bother you, I'm just here to find my knife since I might have left it in here."

Zoey looked up and to her shock, she saw Duncan standing before her, moving coffee table items while trying to find one of the objects that meant so much to him. She had never heard of a person that was so desperate to find a knife when there were lots of knifes within the hotel's gift shop.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm just upset since I don't feel loved by anyone. I feel alone and I may as well die alone."

Duncan stopped looking for his knife and sighed after Zoey said that, which he had heard the same excuse thousands of times before. "Now why would you say that? It's a breakup not like as if your mom had been shot to death."

Zoey looked at Duncan in horror before crying her eyes out again and Duncan realized that he made another bad analogy. "Zoey, I didn't mean for it sound like that. I was just trying to point out that you don't need a partner in life."

When Duncan said those words, Zoey's crying stopped. Had Duncan finally said the magical words that she wanted to hear. Zoey looked up at Duncan, her eyebrows telling him that she wanted him to continue with what he was saying.

"Zoey, what I mean is that, you don't need to date someone to find happiness within life. I was the same way when I was obsessed with Gwen and Courtney but those two just made me so miserable and I felt terrible but I eventually forgot about those two losers and look where I'm at now, I'm having the time of my life by staying single and chasing after every girl."

"Well that may be different for you but for me, it's hard. I've loved Mike ever since we first interacted on the island. My whole heart surrendered to him and I just felt like that I was on top of the world and-"

"Zoey, listen to me," Duncan told her while he sat down next to her on the sofa, "You need to learn that nothing that makes you happy can last forever. If Mike wants to end it, with you, you have to let him go and move on. If you keep holding onto the past, you will end up being miserable and that's the worse feeling within the world. I know this since the exact same feeling went through me when I lost both Courtney and Gwen. It's a terrible feeling but please, I don't want to see you hurt."

"Why do you care about me?" Zoey asked.

"I care about you since you are one of the nicest people I have ever meet. Your personality lights up a room and you always have the charm to make people smile. Although you might be socially awkward, you are not afraid of expressing yourself and you are one of the few people who's respect I would like to earn not by fear but by heart."

Zoey looked back at Duncan and within her eyes, the feeling of sadness was gone. Instead, it had hope and happiness and she actually smiled.

"I think you are right and besides, although it takes time, I can get over Mike. Thank you so much Duncan." Zoey told him while giving him a hug. Duncan looked at her oddly before accepting the hug gladly. After a few moments, they separated and for once in his life, Duncan was actually smiling.

"Well Red, guess I was wrong about you."

"Duncan, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I actually had your knife the whole time you was looking for it."

* * *

**Ah yes, another one of my oneshots that ends with a cliffhanger. This is for aloasa, who requested a Doey and for a first attempt, I'm very pleased with it. I enjoyed it and I may even start posting oneshots over Doey, Dott, Scax, etc. once when this oneshot collection is finished. So aloasa, I hope you enjoy this and I wish you a Happy Birthday!**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word!**


	13. Sundaes

The steamboat was loading with passengers for a ferry ride around Disney land and among the passengers was Team E- Scope (Noah, Izzy and Eva) and Owen, who's birthday was today. The four of them had spent most of the day riding the rides, much to Noah and Eva's displeasure, and decided to take a riverboat ride. This pleased Noah and Eva since they didn't enjoy the rides and this steamboat was a relief to the both of them. They sat at a table with wicker chairs on the upper deck and ordered some ice cream.

"I read on how this steamboat is 150 tons, 28 feet high and 105 feet long. Not to mention that it's named after Mark Twain, the famous author." Owen acknowledged while leaning back in his chair, only to fall onto the floor.

"I'd be careful when you sit Owen, we don't want you to crash through the decks." Izzy replied while helping her boyfriend up. "I remember this one time to where my uncle-"

"Izzy please, if there is bacon, walking dogs and other what nots you have in your brain, I don't want to hear it." Noah replied.

"Someone seems grumpy ever since they lost their book that they was reading earlier." Eva added.

"Well excuse me if that was an expensive book and it was also an limited edition. Now I'll have to order me another copy when I get back to the hotel room."

"Come on guys, don't argue. It's a special day and so, why not relax and celebrate."

Noah and Eva took Izzy's words in and realized on how their sarcasm could wait until later. It was Owen's birthday and they agreed to settle what their conflict was over for another day. Four Sundae's came over to their table and they look amazing with their sprinkles, coated cherries and of course, ice cream. While looking at the ice cream, Owen had a happy memory when the four of them became friends.

* * *

_It was a clear day at the playa and the ice cream bar was open. Owen's stomach always knew the right time to eat and while he was walking to the bar, he noticed that Team E-Scope (Izzy, Eva and Noah) was chatting amongst themselves. So Owen decided to go and join them. "Hi guys!" the soft marshmallow told everyone while sit down._

_"Hi Owen, how are you?" Izzy asked._

_"I'm good Izzy. Just waiting on my order. How's everyone else on Team E-Scope?"_

_"We're fine." Eva dully added._

_"I would be good if I didn't feel like shooting people's brains out."_

_"Come on Noah, you know on how that's not nice. You don't really want to shoot people."_

_Noah was half tempted to say something but Eva whispered in his ear and decided to stay quiet. The talking ceased and the moments leaped from the sand of time and into the pages of the unknown. After what felt like centuries of silence, it was over._

_"Big guy, me, Noah and Izzy has been thinking and would you like to become a part of Team E-Scope?"_

_Owen stopped dead when he heard what Eva said and was flabbergasted. "Could you say that again?"_

_"Would you like to become a part of Team E-Scope?"_

_After making sure that he wasn't hearing voices, Owen's heart swelled up with joy. This was the one moment he had looked forward to for ages and now, it was a dream come true._

_"Yes! Yes! Yes! Sweet mother of yes! I want to join your guys's group so badly, this is like a dream come true."_

* * *

"Happy Birthday Owen!"

Owen snapped out of his daze when Team E-Scope came with a huge ice cream cake, just for him. He felt so happy and loved and it was the best day ever.

"Thanks guys! My birthday wouldn't as fun without you guys. This is like a dream come true."

* * *

**I spent a week on this and I don't feel pleased with it but I think it's a good Drabble. This is for SmileGoodSir, who requested a Team E-Scope with Owen at Disneyland. The steamboat they are on is part of Disneyland and originally, it was going to be different with more attractions but I felt like this was a good part so I went with the flow. SmileGoodSir, if you want me to write you another one in the future, I will but I hope you'll enjoy this.**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word!**


	14. The Element of Surprise

Rodney was busy working on chopping the firewood. He was preparing for the winter and they needed the wood to keep warm. He was working hard and had completed quite a good amount of the task when a faint bell rung in the distance and Rodney knew on how that was the signal for both ending the day and on how dinner was served. Rodney walked back up to the house and when he walked in, the aroma of food just took his breath away and when he walked into the dining room, he saw his beautiful wife there and he just couldn't stop smiling at her.

* * *

_Rodney was walking around the island, trying to find something to eat when he heard someone crying. He peaked his head across a bush and saw Sammy curled up in a ball, crying. Rodney went to take a step back but instead, he tripped forward and landed right in front of Sammy, alarming her._

_"Rodney?! What are you doing here?" Sammy asked._

_"Well, I was just trying to find some food for our team when I heard you crying. Is everything alright Sammy?"_

_Sammy froze when she heard Rodney call her Sammy not Samey. Could it be on how someone else besides Jasmine was finally convinced that she was known as Sammy and not Samey. She looked back up at Rodney and replied, "Wait, did you just call me Sammy?"_

_"I did because I assumed that was your name but what's wrong Sammy? Do you want to talk about it because I might not be the brightest person in the world but I have a heart of gold and I hate to see people get hurt."_

_Sammy looked at him and took a deep breath before she started. "Well Rodney, Amy has always abused me my whole life but today was when it reached it's boiling point. This afternoon, while I was trying to find some fruit, she comes up behinds me and backslaps me. Than she takes all the food that I gathered and eats all only for her to blame it on me, to our team! I'm glad that the other team has elimination tonight because I can't take much more of this. I'm just so alone and afraid and I don't know what to do."_

_Sammy started to cry again and that was when Rodney pulled her closer toward him and said,_

_"I think that your sister is jealous because you are more beautiful than her. She's also jealous because you are more nicer and kinder than anyone else on this island. Just don't let her comments get the best of you and keep your head up because all she's doing is just showing her jealousy toward you Sammy." Rodney replied while Sammy stopped crying._

_"You really think so?" she asked while looking back up at Rodney, smiling._

_"I really do."_

* * *

That day started a long road that would eventually lead to Sammy and Rodney dating. They dated for about four years before getting married and moving to a farm. Sammy never expected to live out in the countryside but quickly grew to her new atmosphere and she loved it. It was a escape from the clingy city life and it brought fresh air, a new world and the chance to escape from bad memories. Sammy and Rodney had no children because Sammy couldn't bare children but they loved dogs and had two Yorkshire Terriers, to keep Sammy company. They walked into the dinning room with Rodney and Sammy smiled.

"So Rodney, was you able to more wood chopped today because winter is just around the corner."

"Don't you worry Sammy, I'll get the wood. Don't stress out too much and just focus on what you have to do here." Rodney assured his wife. "The wood will be fully gathered before winter and you won't have to worry about a thing."

"I was just making sure. Enough said, I got an unexpected phone call today."

"Who was it from?"

"My backstabbing two timing sister. She called and told me that her husband left her and blamed it on me, per usual. Than she stated that she was going to come over here and move in with us and I told her that not only would I get an warrant to have her stay a thousand feet away from the property but I would kick her butt until hell won't have it again."

"Well, I'm so proud that you said that because I don't like your sister either and I would have not enjoyed that company. As they say, two's company but three's a crowd." Rodney stated while and Sammy broke into laughter. They spent dinner talking about how much they didn't like Amy and on how her abuse ended up bringing the two of them together. After dinner, they were sitting in the living room when Sammy spoke up:

"Rodney, do you remember when I didn't feel well and was sick for a few weeks?"

"Well yeah, I remembered it. I was so worried about you. What did the doctor say?"

"The doctor said that I'm fine. It's that…" Sammy stopped and paused. Rodney walked up to her and held her hand softly.

"It's what Sammy? What is it?" Rodney asked.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Yes, call me evil for leaving it right there but I figured on how that would be the perfect twist to end this at another familiar cliffhanger. This is for my friend Jimmy (Snakeshark196) who is such an awesome friend and I decided to go with one of his fandom couples and not canon couples which is Sammy and Rodney and to confess, I could actually see these two together and this was fun and cute to write. Jimmy, I hope you have a good birthday and I wish for many more!**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	15. Forgiveness

His nerves were everywhere and nowhere near ready. Harold was trying his best to get ready for his date with LeShawna. While arranging the buttons on his white collared shirt, Harold couldn't help but to think on how this was the first time in six years that he and LeShawna dated again. It was six years ago that Harold and LeShawna broke up after the spa scandal of TDA. It had been a long time for the both of them but time healed old wounds and the two love birds reconnected with each other and decided to go out again and see what would happen. Harold fastened the last part of his shirt on and he heard a knock on the door.

"It's open."

From the mirror, he noticed that his sister Scarlett walked in. She had just came home after Pahkitew Island. She wasn't too thrilled that Harold was dating LeShawna again but he nagged over her going between Cody and Max and yet, the end justifies the means.

"Harold, do you really insist on going on your date with that cheap ghetto girl?" Scarlett asked. It surprised a lot of people that Scarlett did not like LeShawna when LeShawna could get along with just about everyone. What most people didn't know was that there was a conflict between Scarlett and LeShawna as far back as Action but when Scarlett stayed at the playa during PI, that's when the conflict reached a whole another level.

"Scarlett please. I love you as a sister but there are certain aspects of my life you should stay out from, like my dating life, gosh." Harold replied. Scarlett just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. LeShawna was not worth her time of day and etc but she had to show Harold something.

"Harold, before you go on your date with LeShawna, there is something that I have to show you that might actually benefit you."

"And what might that be Scarlett?"

"This." Scarlett replied while she pulled out a small CD. She took it and placed,it within the TV system. She pressed a button and it showed footage that Harold had never seen before. It was LeShawna at the spa on with her father.

* * *

_"Yes I know daddy, cheating is wrong and I know that this faking crying issue might give me a bad name but those people are driving me crazy. I needed this spa day since my Afro was about to drive me crazy."_

_"I can totally understand LeShawna but lying is still wrong. You need to be honest my little princess."_

_"Yes I know daddy. You think of me as your little princess but I'm not six years old anymore. I'm almost a grown woman and everything. I know that you might not like Harold and everything but he's not a bad guy. I mean sure, he's not the handsome sexy guy you always wanted but he's really nice, sweet, treats with me respect and everything."_

_LeShawna's father looks at his daughter, slowly grabs her hand and gives her a kiss on the forehead._

_"You know, I have actually been meaning to tell this LeShawna." Her father said while looking firmly at his daughter. "You know how much I disliked Harold during last season and on how I was furious at you. However, I want to apologize."_

_LeShawna looked at her father in shock. "Excuse me? What did ya say?"_

_"I said that I want to apologize. I now believe that you don't need a sexy hunk in life. I actually support you and Harold's relationship now. Harold treats you with more respect than any other guy you dated and he seems to really care about you. I just don't want my baby girl to get hurt."_

_"Don't worry daddy, I love Harold very much, almost as much as I love you."_

* * *

After Scarlett turned off the video, Harold paused for a moment. Scarlett just shrugged while she grabbed the video and left the room. The more that Harold thought about it, the more the truth came out. LeShawna did love him after all but he pushed her away for so long after a jealous rage. Harold felt the tears running the down the face and why shouldn't they? He realized that he was the idiot the whole time and he had to find LeShawna, to apologize for not only pushing her away but for anything negative within their lives and finally, Harold would be happy with himself and with LeShawna. It was the dawning of a new day.

* * *

**I honestly don't know if this turned out good but this is for BeekerMaroo777 who reviewed and wanted a HarShawna. Originally, I was going to put LeShawna's part in and I wrote it out but I decided to cut that part out and focused on Harold. Beeker, I hope you enjoyed this and I wish you a very happy birthday! :D**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	16. Memories

Gwen could hear her mother arguing with the stuffy landlord again. This marked the second time in less than a week that the landowner and Gwen's mother had butted heads and it was reaching Gwen's limit. She just took her phone, went out and walked across the neighborhood. Everywhere she looked, she saw all of the happy faces of the world and that made her sad. Why couldn't her life be filled with happiness but she was a lonely child and her mother was always working, not to mention that she was always arguing with her landlord. Gwen walked up to an house with a Cape Cod type of atmosphere. She rung the doorbell and waited patiently at the front door. A moment later, Duncan came out and was totally surprised to see Gwen standing there.

"Gwen! What are you doing here? I was not expecting you to come over."

"Well, my mom is arguing with the landlord again and I just needed somewhere to escape so I figured that your house would be a nice refuge." Gwen replied.

"Do you want to talk about it or what?" Duncan asked.

"Well, it's just so frustrating. I mean, my mom is all the time arguing with the landlord and I'm half tempted to just move out. Ever since dad died, it's been hard on all of us but mom is not the same person that she was five years ago, when you meet her. She's just so annoying and grumpy all the time like as if she had turned on a switch that totally changed her personality."

"Well maybe she's working too hard Patsy. Tell her to take a break."

"She hardly won't listen to me anymore. It goes in one ear and it comes out the other. It's like that I'm dead to her. It's like that she doesn't care about me anyone like no one does."

Duncan paused and allowed Gwen's words to sink in for a moment.

"No she doesn't think that you are dead." Duncan replied while he looked back at Gwen. "Maybe she's just been stressed out lately and she has had so much pressure put onto her shoulders."

"How can you be sure about this?" Gwen asked.

"Just trust me. I have a good feeling about this and it's going to be alright. If you want, you can stay over here for dinner. We are having pasta."

"Pasta sounds good and sure, I'll stay for dinner. I mean, mom knows who you are so it won't a big deal if I went home a bit later than normal."

Gwen followed Duncan into the house and sat down. She remembered on how this house was the exact same one that Geoff had bought a few years earlier and had several parties there. He sold the house to be with Bridgette and Duncan's family ended up buying the property. Gwen looked up at the ceiling and saw the crack from where Geoff swing from the chandelier and it just snapped in half. Gwen released a small chuckle while Duncan returned with some sodas.

"What are you laughing at this time? Every time you come over here, you always laugh at something."

"I was thinking back to the time when Geoff had a party here and he caused a major crack in the ceiling by swinging from a chandelier."

"We still need to get that fix. We would have done it sooner but this is a pretty old house and something always needs to be fixed."

"Nah, I would leave it since it not only brings character to the house but it also brings back some happy memories for me before all of this happened to me and my mom."

Gwen relaxed back and looked at the family photos on the wall. They showed all of the people smiling and having a good time. They never had expressions of sadness, gloom or worry written on their faces. It was like as if Duncan's family was the type of family that Gwen never had. They were the type of people that protected each other, no matter what happened. Gwen felt small tear escaping her eyes and it landed quickly on her check. Duncan noticed this and he looked very worried.

"Gwen, is something the matter?"

"I know that you told that everything will be alright but I just can't feel so empty on the inside. It's just so hard to deal with all of this. I'm so afraid and I feel alone. It's like I'm a music box on repeat, I just keep going around in circles, over and over again."

"Nonsense. It's just a bad dream that you will wake up from." Duncan stated while he gave Gwen a hug. "Just don't think about it and everything will be alright."

They spent a few minutes together, chatting away while Gwen avoided the memories. She eventually calmed down and it was around the time that the pasta was finished. Gwen sat down at a small table with Duncan and his parents to a meal filled with various Italian dishes. It was refreshing from the usual Chinese takeout that her mom brought home every single night.

* * *

It was a wonderful dinner and Gwen had a merry time. The old feelings of sad and depression were far behind her and she just smiled at Duncan. After dinner, while Duncan's parents cleaned up, the two of them took a small nightly walk across the neighborhood.

"Thanks for dinner Duncan. I really enjoyed the pasta."

"Don't thank me. Thank my mom for the meal. So, are you calmed down now?"

"I am. Everything is going to be alright and I have to take it one day at a time." Gwen replied. "Well thanks for cheering me up Duncan."

"Anytime Gwen. Listen if you want to, we can go see that movie on Saturday that's playing at the theater."

"Sure, I'd love that."

* * *

**So this was a cute little oneshot written for JinxQueen. Originally, it was going to be a Tindsay and I had everything planned out but when I learned that she wanted a Gwuncan, my plans changed. I have the idea for the Tindsay saved for the future so you all might be able to see it as a oneshot on here someday.**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	17. West Coast

_"Down on the West Coast, they got a saying. If you are not drinking, then you are not playing." - Lana Del Ray_

* * *

Duncan was your average bad boy with piercings, tattoos on his body and that bad boy attitude. He and Gwen were still dating, despite the controversy of the World Tour scandal. After having to compete on All-Stars, Duncan decided that it was time for a vacation and he decided to go down to the West Coast to show Gwen some of the areas that made him get his bad boy attitude. When he told Gwen, she told him,

"Hmm... I am not sure. I love you with all of my heart but going to where you got tattoos, piercings, done drinking and smoked for the first time is not my cup of tea."

"Come on baby, you know that you want to do it. You are just afraid to admit it." Duncan stated and sure enough, turned out that he was right. Gwen was sick of being within her shell. She wanted to be free of being the creepy Goth girl and wanted to change her personality ever since she had been labeled as a boyfriend stealer. Her love for Duncan was much stronger than the bad memories and name calling so she finally gave in.

"Alright, alright. I do want to change so can we down to the west coast for some fun?"

"That is my type of girl and as a treat, how about we do a little bit of fun before we leave on the trip?" Duncan asked while Gwen gave him a smirk. It was that seductive smirk that formed on her face which indicated that she wanted him so badly. So he tacked her onto the bed like a cheetah attacking it's pray and started a romantic night of making love and having a passionate time together.

* * *

The next mourning, Duncan and Gwen left on Duncan's motorcycle for the west coast. Duncan told Gwen that the ride would last at least two weeks and they would go from Vancouver to San Hose with stops in several cities on the West Coast. Gwen said that she didn't care, since as long as she was him, that's all that would matter to her. After a day's ride, Duncan arrived at a tattoo parlor, much to Gwen's surprise and dismay.

"What is this place? It looks like a dump." She told Duncan while stepping off of the motorcycle. The tattoo parlor looked like an old shack with no color or life. Parts of the building were everywhere and it looked like that a tornado had come through and tore everything to pieces.

"It's the tattoo parlor where I got my first tattoo when I turned seventeen." Duncan replied. "Although it may look like a wreck on the outside, it's actually quite decent on the inside. You just have to trust me."

The two of them walked inside and Gwen did admit that Duncan was right, it actually looked decent and on how there were so many tattoo designs on the wall. While Gwen was looking around, Duncan walked up to a desk and rung a desk bell. A voice came from the back and told them on how he would be with them in just a second. A moment later, this guy came walking toward the front desk. He looked like Duncan but he had spiky blue hair and a ginormous nose ring. He looked at Duncan and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Duncan, is that really you?"

"It's me Pete, still alive and still the same guy that you meet ten years ago." Duncan replied while the two guys gave each other knuckle punches.

"Has it really been ten years already? It seems like as if yesterday, we were throwing rocks into that old house on the hill. So what brings you here?" Pete asked.

"Well, my girlfriend wants to change her look and I figured that maybe a tattoo would help her out." Duncan replied while scratching the back of his head. "I mean, if you are busy or anything, I'll-"

"Nonsense. You are one of my oldest friends and I'll do anything for you. Where's your girlfriend at?"

Duncan was about to reply when he Gwen call his name. "Follow me." He said while he walked to where Gwen was and she was in a section of geometric patterns on the wall. She looked at Duncan and pointed to a decorative circle design of grace and symmetry.

"That's the one I want." Gwen told Duncan while smiling. Duncan knew on how it would reflect her artistic side and on how it would be a good size for a tattoo. Small enough to minimize the pain.

"Not bad pasty. My friend Pete here is going to do it and he won't hurt you that bad."

"Alright, I'm trusting you Duncan but if this is a joke, when I get through I will claw you to pieces." Gwen replied while she followed Pete.

"It won't hurt sweetheart, trust me."

* * *

An hour later, Gwen came out with her hand wrapped up and she told Duncan on how he was actually correct and it didn't hurt at all. They soon hoped back onto Duncan's motorcycle and took off again. They rode for hours and hours straight until they came across the boarder and was in Seattle. They visited the Space Nettle and Gwen got her first look at the west coast and she admired the Pacific Ocean and enjoyed it very much. While in Seattle, she got a small nose ring and another tattoo, only this one was of a swan, which symbolized grace and beauty, the two traits of the Roman goddess Venus.

They rode through so many major cities on the West Coast, like Vancouver, Seattle and San Francisco until they rode into San Hose.

"So what's so special about San Hose to you?" Gwen asked.

"This is actually where I grew up," Duncan replied, "and I wanted you to see my hometown."

"I had no idea that you lived in the States!"

"I lived here for about eight years before moving to Canada and I'm kinda glad I did so because if I didn't, I would have never meet you."

Gwen replied by giving Duncan a kiss and the two drove down to the beach where they had a fun afternoon together. When the sun ceased to glow on the west coast, Duncan and Gwen held each other under the stars and smiled. Duncan because the trip was successful and Gwen because she not only found the man of her dreams but had finally changed herself for the better.

* * *

**So this one was for my friend Bella (or Bella bear as I call her), known as LittleMissyGalPal, and she requested a Gwuncan. What's so special about this oneshot is that this was a lost oneshot that was rediscovered. I first wrote this in 2013, the year that I joined this site and I assumed that I lost it until it turned out that I emailed the manuscript to myself and behold, I rediscovered a lost work from me. I was trying to think of a gift for Bella when I read this, edited it and now, it's finally finished after two years of gathering dust.**

**So as you all may know, Camp NaNo is this month and the reason why my multi-chapters have not been updated is because I've been busy with my novel. I can't spoil too much but it will definitely be published as a story on here when it's fully complete.**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	18. Doctors and Knees

Amy grumbled and growled while she was walking down the sidewalk. It was a long stressful morning and she wanted to turn people's brains to scrambled eggs. She went to the park to release some steam, but she ended up punching up the bench and tripping into the fountain. The laughter that other people gave her didn't help out either and it added to the fuel of the anger that she already had. She was walking along the trails, her heels digging into the dirt and gravel path. With each further step, the heels kept digging into the ground until she tripped on the ground. Amy fell down face first and didn't move for a second. When she finally did, she noticed that her knee was scraped and badly cut.

_"Come on! This is another damn thing to mess up my day! Can it get any worse?" _

While Amy was slowly getting up, she felt a sharp pain coming across her leg and she realized that her leg was badly damaged. Every time that she attempted to get up, her legs wouldn't move and she started crying. "Now I'm trapped here and there's no one here to help me. What am I going to do?"

Unknown to her, a guy had stopped and noticed that she wasn't getting up. He ran up to her and ask, "Hey are you alright?"

"No, I'm not. I feel, scraped my knee and I can't get up." Amy replied while holding her knee in pain. It was unimaginable with the pain that she was going through. The sharpness just attacked her body every time that she moved and she was crying her eyes out.

"Listen, I can help you, but you will have to let me lift you."

"No! You can't! I won't let you touch me!"

"If you won't let me lift you and take you to some place and allow me to fix that, you will be stuck here."

"Ok, I'll go. Just promise me that you'll be careful when you pick me up."

'I can't make any promises, but I will try my best." the guy replied while he carefully lifted Amy up and started walking carefully, making sure to not make any more pain come to the fragile girl. While she was being carried, Amy looked at the guy who helped and noticed that he was kind of cute. He might not have been _the most attractive_ person, but his red hair and freckles just made a part of her cold heart run wild with excitement. The feeling was of one that hadn't been present in a long time and something about her changed.

When the guy stopped at a rock, he carefully placed Amy down and took a cloth out of his pocket. While wrapping Amy's leg up, she couldn't help but ask, "I have been meaning to ask but what is your name?"

"Scott. Scott Edwards."

"Well, nice to meet you, Scott. I'm Amy Matthews."

"Amy, that's such a nice name you know."

"I never really liked it, but I can live with it. My actual name is Amanda, but Amy is a much more simplification of the name."

"I think it's a fine name." Scott acknowledged while he finished wrapping Amy's knee. "There you go, take it easy for a day or so and you'll back to normal."

"You can be a doctor since you seem to know so much about the medical field."

"I've learned a thing or two from my Papaw, who was a local country doctor. Say, Amy, I know that we just meet but if you are not busy, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me sometime."

Amy thought about it for a moment and Scott believed that she was going to say no, but she smiled and told him, "Yes, I would love to have dinner with you sometime."

* * *

**This oneshot is for yungbreezy36's girlfriend who wanted a Scamy and I've written Sammy/Scott before, but this was my first attempt both a Scott/Amy and at something fluffy and romantic. I honestly don't know if I kept them in character and I apologize if they appeared OOC, but I took a chance and decided to attempt a fluff. Hopefully, you and Carly will enjoy this and I send her a very happy birthday!**

**Until next time! Please, read, review, favor, alert, and spread the word.**

**P.S: Sorry if the title is cheesy but I loved it so much that it was too good to pass up.**


	19. Chasing Pavements

_"Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements?" - Adele, Chasing Pavements_

* * *

Etiquette had always been a huge part of Gwen's life. Ever since she was a little girl, she was always taught to have manners, say sir or madame, and to always greet people with a sense of curtsy. However, the etiquette made her stuck in the Victorian era and the manners that she practiced was common during the age of Albert and Victoria. Gwen was always labeled an outcast and often was made fun of due to the formality of her life, but she didn't care. Her parents taught her to have good social manners within the public and she always treated people with the best manners and the best etiquette.

When Gwen joined Total Drama, lot's of people knew that she was a Goth but they never saw her etiquette side since she didn't appear to be the etiquette type of girl and that's because her personality changed shortly after she joined the island and it was never caught on camera, but it sealed her fate for the rest of the season.

It was a warm day at the Camp and most of the campers were gladly sitting around, relaxing and enjoying their well deserved day off. It was a day to where the campers got a break from the cameras since they had broken down the night before and Chris needed the cameras for episodes so he decided that the challenge would be pushed back a day. While everyone else was gladly enjoying their day of freedom, Gwen walked out of her cabin and she was within a bad mood. All of the campers that were near her, avoided her since, by the way, her face looked, not only did she want to kill someone but if looks could kill, everyone would have been turned into stone at this point. Only Duncan had the courage to walk up to Gwen and he received a punch to his face.

Gwen went into the walks and walked with the shade of the trees until she came to the creek. She sat down on a smooth rock that was located near the forest so the sun wouldn't burn her pale and smooth white skin. She took her sketchpad and started to draw. Her soul was focused on making even a simple drawing one of the finest works of art. She was adding shadows and smoothness to the boldness and creativity of the drawing when she heard footsteps coming her way. Before she had time to look up, a familiar voice rung out, "Hey bra!"

"What do you want?" Gwen asked while she looked up and noticed Geoff. She never really liked him since she considered him to a wild guy who obviously was almost a nudist since his shirt was all the way unbuttoned and it didn't look like that he was any shorts.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing. Can't a guy not talk to a girl without being scolded like a child? If so, you need to take a huge chill pill."

"No topic of absorbing interest may be admitted to polite conversation. It might lead to discussion."

"Wait, what did you say dudette?"

"Do not engage in argument."

"Why are you saying old etiquette rules? To be honest, no one believes in that anymore." Geoff pointed out to Gwen. "I mean, gosh. Learn how to live in the twenty-first century."

Gwen looked at Geoff very harshly and sighed. She hung her head low and looked upset. "Why do people always do this to me?"

"Do what to you?"

"Make fun of me," Gwen replied while sobbing. "I was born to respect people and their beliefs. Ever since I was a little girl, I was taught to have etiquette manners and to never be negative toward others. I know that I have turned the other cheek but all of my life, I've been chasing the same pavement. No one enjoys me or my company so I just keep chasing pavements even if it leads nowhere."

"Are you going Adele on me?"

"How did you know that it was Adele?"

"I might be a surfer guy, but I love soft music every once in a while."

"Same here! I mean, I'm a screaming rock fan by heart, but it's nice to hear someone soft and so relaxing that can bring the best out from you."

"See! There you go!" Geoff exclaimed. "You don't need etiquette to be yourself in life. Just be yourself and don't chase any pavements."

Gwen laughed at Geoff's statement. "For a guy that likes to party, you are one of the few people that has made me laugh and that almost never happens. I mean, I like guys that have humor and are actually fun to know, once when they make it out of their shell."

"Did you just give me a compliment bra?"

"You could somewhat say that I did," Gwen replied while giving a smile and the two of them busted out laughing. They looked at each other and admitted that it was a good laugh that they got from something that should have been miserable and sad, but it was so filled with irony and twists that it was almost like as if they were flowing through a dream. Geoff looked at Gwen and asked, "Hey if you are not busy, some of the guys are having ice cream back at the camp. Would you like some?"

"Are you kidding. If anything involves ice cream, of course, I'll come." Gwen acknowledged while walked back with Geoff. She hated to admit it, but Geoff had made her day much better and now, she was going to change it, one pavement at a time.

* * *

**So this is for ferguson97 who requested a Gweoff and I apologize for the lateness of this but I've had exams all this week and I'm also working on the next two so balancing them off was hard. Originally, this was going to focus on Victorian etiquette but somehow, it enfolded to where Gwen and Geoff liked Adele so I don't know how this came to be but this is one of my best pieces in my opinion and I really enjoyed writing. **

**ferguson, I hope you had a great birthday and I send my apologies for the lateness of the story. **

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	20. Starbucks

The aroma of coffee filled the air with a sweet fragrance that invited people in from the cold winds of Old Man Winter while Mother Nature was resting peacefully until it was her time to bring Earth back to life. The atmosphere was that of a Turkish coffeehouse, the baristas taking everyone's orders while the Old World mixed with the New World in terms of décor and music. The hustle and bustle of the area made it lively and a place for Jazz and Art Deco to have a home and to bring you back to the Roaring Twenties. One of the many people who entered through the glass doors was Sammy Hall. She had just finished work and decided to go to a coffeehouse, to not only protect herself from the bitterness of the air, but to find a place to just relax and enjoy life.

After placing an order for a double whipped mocha, she goes to a side table and sits. The music is relaxing and it allows a person who works all the time to enjoy a bit of the paradise side, the side that makes a coffeehouse an ideal location for the days where all you want to do is drink latte's and talk about fashion or décor decorating. While waiting for her drink, Sammy decided to look at the engravings of Picasso. While admiring the colors and the light, a stranger bumped into her and she nearly fell to the ground. "Hey, watch it!"

"I'm so sorry! I totally didn't mean to bump into you. Are you alright?" The guy asked while he looked at her. She was in a déjà vu all over again, the guy reminding her of a former flame that she used to have. It brought back those painful memories of heartbreak and misery. She quickly dazed out of her déjà vu when the guy asked her, "Uh, miss, is everything alright?"

"Everything is alright. You just reminded me of someone I used to like but it's not a big deal."

"Ok, because you seemed to give me an odd look there for a moment, uh.. uh-"

"Samantha."

"Samantha? That's a nice name. I'm Topher by the way. Can I call you Sammy instead of Samantha since that would be easier on me."

"I have no problem with that. Whatever makes you easy will work for me." Sammy told Topher while the two of them sat down at a side table, afraid of looking or speaking to each other due to the awkwardness of their introduction. The awkwardness was broken when a barista deceived two double whipped mochas. Sammy looked at the drinks and was confused, believing that she received two drinks when she only paid for one.

"I also ordered one," Topher assured her while taking a sip of the toasty mocha.

"I had no idea that you liked coffee. You don't seem to be the coffee type of a person in my opinion." Sammy replied.

"Well, I often drink it to help me focus on my dream. It's sort of a cup of ambition, always keeping me positive when I feel like that I should throw in the towel and work at someplace like McDonalds."

"And what is your dream? Dreams are always fascinating to hear about. It gives you an idea as to how a person's mind is composed of."

"I have always wanted to be an actor. Ever since I was a little boy, I would watch this old show, called the_ Elsa Mars Hour _with my grandparents and that started my dreams of an actor. I starred in several plays in High School. I remember doing the lead role in Macbeth and I had to perform every night for two consecutive months."

"Wow, that's awesome. I never did anything like that in High School. All I did was academics, cheerleading and watched musicals."

"Wait, did you say musicals?"

"Well, yes I did."

"I loved performing in musicals when I was in school, but I wasn't a good singer. The only good musical that I was in was our school's production of _Wicked_ and I was the Wizard." Topher acknowledged to Sammy while she had a smile on her face, a rare smile. It was not an ordinary smile, but a smile that indicated that a connection had been founded.

"I loved _Wicked_! It's like my favorite musical of all time and I loved "Defying Gravity." That was like the highlight of the musical since it explained Elphaba's relationship with Glinda and it made me realize that I had to break free."

"Break free from what Sammy?"

"I don't know if I should tell you, considering the fact that we have just met-"

"Sammy, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone. One of the few good qualities about me is that I can keep secrets like my heart is a chamber of secrets, filled with years of secrets. I never tell anyone, no matter how much pressure they try to give me."

When she was convinced that Topher was being honest and truthful, Sammy opened up. "I had fallen into a stage of depression after one of my closest friends was killed in a terrible car accident. I was bitter, but the fact that my school just shrugged it off made me angry. I was so upset to see my fellow classmates and friends just shove her aside, as if she was some sort of a rag doll and move on with their lives and to make it worse, it almost became like a laughable joke. That infuriated me to the core so I just dropped broke away and became a different person. When I broke away, I realized that as long as I'm myself, I can be happy and do whatever I wanted. Although it was hard at first, I eventually found that my heart was healed and a huge weight had been lifted. By breaking away, not only did I find my friend some peace and Justice but I also became a stronger person, a trait that I still have even today."

Topher just stood there, touched by her story. It was not an ordinary breaking away story, but it had characteristic, uniqueness, and personal touches. Topher had met hundreds of girls but, no one like Samantha. Sammy smiled and asked him,

"So, can we get another mocha and continue with our conversation?"

That was the ice breaker and the beginning of an amazing afternoon. Sammy and Topher talked for hours and had a blast. Through several drinks of coffee, they bonded over movies, culture and, of course, coffee. They agreed to a date in a matter of weeks and it would be a movie and dinner. After giving Topher her phone number, she walked back into the blasting wind from Old Man Winter's snoring and while looking at the fading lights from the coffeehouse, she smiled and thought to herself, _"I should come here more often because Starbucks serves the best mochas in all of San Francisco. Not to mention that they also have the cutest guys here."_

* * *

**So normally, I never work on a oneshot at 2 am in the morning, but I just couldn't sleep until I knew that this piece was complete. This is for Hugh Takinamee (Julius) who is like the King of Samopher and this was a last minute piece since I first thought that he wanted a Gidgette, but I managed to come up with a quick Samopher in no time. I hope you have a good 18th birthday Julius and I heard this might make an appearance in your Story Time collection. Can't wait to see if it comes true.**

**The musical part was a piece that was thrown in by me. I was listening to the _Wicked_ soundtrack while working on this and I just went with the flow. This is my first Samopher in forever so I hope you all will enjoy it and now that summer is here, updates will be more common. :3**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word. c:**


	21. Thieving Spaniard

Chris always had the best of everything since after all, he was the host of the show. It was impossible to not be green with envy at him because he was so obnoxious about his wealth. He would always rub in and that would make some of the campers infuriated. They always asked as to why they can't enjoy luxury but they would eventually move on and forget about it.

One day, a challenge had been canceled and the teens wondered in confusion as to why the challenge was canceled, but Chris blew his air horn before anyone else could even mumble one syllable.

"Alright, that's enough. As I was saying, today's challenge has been canceled and you all get a free day. If you need me, I'll be in my tent."

After Chris left, everyone but Alejandro went their separate ways. Alejandro just stood there, wondering. _"Why does Chris always go into his tent? Why does he always carry money on him and- Hey, I just got an idea! I'll take the bastard's money and just keep for myself. Besides, he doesn't need that money. Instead, I'll keep the money for myself."_

Alejandro made his way to Chris's tent, doing his best to avoid the interns that were nearby. Seeing that the coast was clear, Alejandro ran into the tent and hid behind a table. Not far from where he was, Chris was in his hot tub, the warm water making him sleepy. Alejandro was in the tent, searching for Chris's wallet. He had been eying it for a while and decided that he needed it since Chris had all of his money in the wallet. Alejandro was known as a schemer and this was about normal for him, but he had to be careful because if Chris caught him and if he was in a bad mood, he could get kicked off of the show.

While ducking under the table, Alejandro could clearly see that Chris was alone and he almost rolled out, but at that moment, Chef came in and Alejandro placed a hand over his mouth, to cover up his breathing so that he wouldn't be noticed.

"Here's your damn soap. Do ya need anything else?" Chef asked while giving Chris what appeared to be ivory soap with a thin layer of gold. Alejandro knew that he and Chris were vain people, but Chris was beginning to live the lifestyle of an emperor. He had a bathroom all made out of marble, always had the best of everything and had every luxury at his fingertips while all of the campers suffered from harsh conditions and little food. How this angered Alejandro since he was the son of a diplomat, but he was living in peasant conditions and how that made his blood boil.

"Nope. I should be good to go," Chris replied while Chef started to walk out, but stopped when Chris told him, "and Chef, don't drop the soap."

Chef just rolled his eyes while Chris broke out into a burst of laughter. While Chris was laughing his head off, Alejandro quickly crawled from the table and made it to the side of the hot tub. He noticed that Chris just threw his clothes onto the floor and it made it difficult since it was hard to tell what piece of clothing was what.

He felt around and picked up what he hoped to be Chris's pants and he was relieved when it was his pants. He slipped his hand into the back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He carefully opened it, in order to not get noticed by Chris, and his eyes nearly popped when he saw all of the money that was in there. There was like almost four thousand dollars in there and seeing the opportunity, Alejandro slipped the money into his pocket, took the billfold and left it back in his pants and slowly crawled back. To his displeasure, while he was crawling under a table, his foot accidentally hit the table and something fell over.

Hearing the object crashing to the floor, Chris jumped out of his hot tub and walked around the whole tent. When he got to where Alejandro was, the Spaniard quickly placed a hand over his mouth and nose to prevent Chris from hearing him breathe. Chris stopped at his table for a moment and Alejandro almost had a panic attack, but to his relief, Chris went back to his hot tub. When it was clear, Alejandro quickly ran out of the tent and into the woods. Relieved that he had pickpocketed Chris and in the process, left Chris a nice little gift.

* * *

After Chris stepped out of the hot tub and placed a robe on him, he noticed that his wallet was on the floor. When he opened it, he screamed because instead of his money being there, he saw that worthless Spanish money was in there. He knew that only one person had done this and screamed in anger, "ALEJANDRO!"

The scream was loud enough that Chef came in and he looked grumpy. "What's up with the yelling? You made me mess up on cutting the potatoes for the maggots."

"Alejandro stole my money and left me with worthless replicas of Spanish money!" Chris yelled in anger. "When I find him, he's going to be expelled from the show and-"

Before Chris could even finish what he was going to say, Chef stuffed him into a sack and carried him away, tired of hearing him complain and decided that the producers should have a chat with him.

* * *

**This oneshot is for Karts of Sugar Rush, who's birthday was on Sunday. I first thought that he wanted a Gwent and I started into it when he told me that he wanted a oneshot to where Alejandro took Chris's wallet so I changed my focus and was able to come up with this dandy oneshot. This was really nice to write and I will be publishing the Gwent as a separate oneshot someday soon.**

**I'm officially on summer break so let the mass writing and updates begin!**

**Until next time! Please, read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	22. Never Far Away

**1997**

Dawn was walking down the hall to her first day of Kindergarten, excited and ready to start a new phase in her life. She was a beautiful five year old child, ready to show the world her inner beauty and peace. After saying goodbye to her mother, she walked into the classroom and introduced herself. All of the kids looked at her oddly and went back to their games and toys. Dawn tried to greet herself but it was hopeless. While she was looking around, another girl bumped into her and she fell to the ground.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" The girl asked Dawn while she helped her up. "I didn't mean to knock you over."

"It's quite alright Izzy. I'm sure that all people do this on accident at least once."

"Wait, how did you know that my name was Izzy?"

"It's present in your aura. Nice to meet you Izzy, I'm Dawn by the way."

Izzy paused for a moment, afraid to shake Dawn's hand but when she saw the sweet and innocent face that Dawn had, she decided that she was trustworthy. "Well, it's a nice pleasure meeting you Dawn. I'm actually Isabella-"

"Oh. Do you want me to call you Isabella or Izzy?"

"Izzy. Just call me Izzy."

**1998**

Dawn and Izzy were eating ice cream when Dawn took Izzy's hand and held onto it. "Uh Dawn, what are you doing mind if I ask?" Izzy asked while Dawn closed her eyes and breathed in. She moved her hand around the palm and made a swirling movement, which made Izzy ever more curious.

"You have a curious future ahead. One that's mostly fun and although it might break the rules, a person will never be far to let you know when you've crossed the line."

"Wow, so not only can you read aura's but you can see into the future."

"Yes."

"Cool."

**1999**

Dawn couldn't believe what Izzy had dragged her into. They were in the library, going through the restricted section to find a book that Izzy wanted so badly. While Izzy was going through each shelf trying to find what she wanted, Dawn was acting as not only lookout but a warning signal to Izzy.

"Izzy, hurry up! If we get caught in here, do you know how trouble the two of us will get in?"

"Nonsense Dawn, we are not going to caught because Izzy has a plan."

"Please tell me that it's not the same plan that used last time? My aura indicates that it will end badly."

"I got it!" Izzy yelled while she pulled the book out of the shelf. Dawn froze in fear but was pleased when no one came in. Izzy started to come down but she fell off and her foot kicked the shelf which started a chain reaction of shelves falling. "I don't know about you but I'm getting out of here!"

"Izzy!" Dawn pleaded while the two of them ran out of the library. "Slow down! My legs can only walk so fast!"

**2000**

A new century had the promise of a new hope for everyone in the world. Hope was what Izzy needed as she comforted Dawn. Dawn learned that a house fire had killed her parents and she saw this happening but it was too late to warn them and she felt responsible for killing them. No one would talk to Dawn and she quickly became a former shell of her joyful self.

"It's going to be alright Dawn. You will get through this because I'll be right here with you. I'm going to help you recover, no matter how long it takes."

"Izzy, thank you for being such a devoted friend. You are the closest person I have in my life. You are all that I have and make me a promise."

"And what's that?"

"Never do anything dumb since I don't want to lose you too."

"Don't worry Dawn." Izzy assured her friend while pulling her into a tight and friendly hug. "I won't cross the line. I wouldn't want to see you hurt again. Not after what just happened."

"You promise?"

"I promise with all of my heart."

**2001**

It was Halloween and somehow, Dawn and Izzy decided that they were going to be magical unicorns that threw glitter. So while they were walking down the street, people just bursted into laughter since their costumes looked so ridiculous. Izzy decided to start throwing glitter at people and soon, she was bombarding everyone which not only ruined some costumes and candy but made a couple of kids run after the girls.

"Izzy, what are we going to do now? I don't want to be torn to shreds just because you threw some glitter onto a bunch of teenagers."

"Just relax. Izzy has a plan all worked out."

Dawn just shook her head in disbelief. Could this evening get worse? It did when Izzy threw Dawn onto her shoulders and swung down into the crowd, taking their candy and shouting, "YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!"

**2002**

Izzy and Dawn were slightly disappointed that they weren't in the same class together. They were in different classes but managed to see each other most of the day. While at Recess meditating, Dawn could hear Izzy dragging two guys closer to her. Dawn opened her eye and saw that Izzy was excited, like a jumping bean in a bouncy house.

"Dawn, I want you to meet two new people in my class. Owen and Noah, this is Dawn."

"What a nice pleasure to meet both of you." Dawn replied while Noah remained silent and Owen just waved. While Owen and Izzy were talking, Noah just sat down and started to read the book that he was carrying. "Your aura tells me that you are lonely and you have a need of reading to keep you distracted from not being loved."

Noah just looked at Dawn strangely like as if she was actually correct. He shrugged and went back to his book while she went back to her meditating, releasing a small smile of affection.

**2003**

Izzy and Dawn were swinging when Izzy stopped swinging and asked, "Dawn, how do you know that you might be love with someone?"

"You just follow your heart. The heart is the one part of your body that tells you if you are in love with someone. Are you in love with Owen?"

"I don't know." Izzy stated. "A part of me is in love with him but a part of me isn't. How do that he might be the one for me."

"You just have to trust yourself. Just follow what your heart assures you." Dawn indicated while Izzy walked up to her best friend and embraced her in a hug. Dawn accepted that hug and she knew that from that moment, Izzy would not only be her best friend but a sister of sorts.

**2004**

Mass destruction was everywhere in village after village. Dawn and Izzy had volunteered to help the victims of the tsunami in Thailand. When both of them arrived, it was like as if the whole world had ended. People were sick and dying with little food, water or shelter. Everywhere they looked, they saw children without parents and people quietly mourning. It was a tragedy with agony touching everyone. A little girl with no shoes and no clothes walked up to the girls and asked, "Where's my mommy? Have you seen my mommy?"

Dawn and Izzy started crying because no one deserved to go through this. They picked the girl up and took her back to her camp, cleaned her up and hoped that her mother would find her. Their hopes came true when a mother ran through the camp, screaming until she was reunited with her daughter. Dawn and Izzy cried again but instead of tears of sadness, they were tears of joy since a little girl and her mother had been reunited thanks to two girls who had a heart of gold.

**2005**

Noah slowly made his way to Dawn, Owen and Izzy. Their were butterflies in his stomach and he was quite nervous. Owen had recently started dating Izzy and he realized that he really liked Dawn but he didn't want to make a fool of himself in public. When he made it to the bench where the trio were sitting, he took a deep breath. "Dawn, I have been thinking about this lately and well, I really like you and.."

".. you was wondering if I would go out with you." Dawn finished while Noah just stood there, frozen in time. "Of course I'll go out with you. I have always admired you."

While Dawn gave Noah a kiss on the cheek, Izzy dug twenty dollars out of her pocket and gave it to Owen, losing a bet the two of them had made a few months earlier on whether or not Noah would ask Dawn out.

**2006**

It was their first day of High School and while they were walking down the hallway, they noticed a poster for an upcoming reality show known as Total Drama.

"Hey guys! We should totally sign up and audition for the show. We could win a hundred thousand dollars." Owen suggested while inhaling a hamburger.

After talking amongst themselves for a while, all four of them decided to do an audition tape and hope for the best.

**2007**

Dawn was hugging her friends goodbye before they went onto the show. Izzy, Noah and Owen's audition tapes were accepted but the producers decided to wait until a future season before allowing her to join the show. Although she was slightly disappointed, Dawn wished her friends the best of luck but before they left, Izzy stopped and hugged Dawn for the longest time.

"I'm going to miss you, you know that. The season won't be as enjoyable without you. I mean, who am I going to find that will fight battle dancing unicorns with me?"

"Don't worry Izzy, I'm sure that with Owen and Noah around, you'll do great. Just promise one thing: Don't get eliminated early since according to your aura, you will go far in the season."

"How far does it say that I'll go?"

"I don't have that talent to predict what place you'll get but just do your best and I'll be cheering you guys on all throughout the season."

After hugging Dawn one last time, Izzy caught up with Owen and Noah, who had been waiting on her. While Izzy boarded the bus and saw Dawn waving goodbye to her, she smiled since she knew that not all crazy people were alone in the world. They just had to find that special friend who would be their rock and everything would be just fine.

* * *

**This is for Kamari the Mighty who wanted a Dizzy. I first thought that Dizzy was Duncan and Izzy but I later learned that it can also stand for Dawn and Izzy so I went with the later. After three attempts of trying, I finally decided that a oneshot over little bits of memories would do perfectly. To confess, Izzy was hard to write since I wanted to show a less psychotic side and I hope that I succeeded at that.**

**Kamari, I hope you have a good birthday and thanks for introducing me to Dizzy.**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	23. Sense and Sensibility

_"I wish, as well as everybody else, to be perfectly happy; but, like everybody else, it must be in my own way."_

* * *

Cody and Bridgette kept looking at the clock and realized that Noah and Lindsay were forty-five minutes late. They both wondered where they were at since it was not like Noah to ever be late since he always managed his time so carefully that if he was a moment off, he would be furious and irritated at being behind. To their relief, Noah and Lindsay made their way to the table but Lindsay walked right past the table and went on while Noah clutched his fist in anger. "Boy, someone doesn't look too pleased tonight." Cody acknowledged while allowing Noah to sit next to him. Noah looked at him, took a steak knife and pinned his dinner jacket down.

"Of course I'm pissed. Do you even know why I'm pissed?" Noah asked while Cody and Bridgette just shook their heads in confusion. "It's Lindsay. She took forever to get ready and she insisted on driving. Well that turned into a thirty minute delay because she went the wrong freaking way! God, why did I even marry her if I knew this was going to happen!"

"Noah. You need to relax and take a deep breath. Being angry is only going to make things worse. Besides you know how Lindsay doesn't stuff like this very well."

"I know Bridgette and I'm sorry that I snapped at your husband but I'm at my limit. I love Lindsay but her lack of brains is driving me mad. I have to lock my library up since I'm afraid that she'll tear that up and-"

Bridgette grabbed Noah's hand and held it with affection. Noah noticed this and when he looked deep into Bridgette's olive eyes and without even saying one word, Noah understood what Bridgette did so he sat back in his chair and actually smiled. A moment later, Lindsay returned from the restroom and that's when Noah called for the waiter. While waiting on someone to come and attend them, Cody whispered into Bridgette's ear, "How did you do that? I've never seen Noah done that before."

"Well, Noah had a crush on me at one time and I used that to keep him calm. But don't worry, I have no interest in ruining our marriage with your best friend." Bridgette said while both she and Cody broke out into giggles of laughter.

* * *

After dinner was served, the four of them were relaxing while waiting for desert. Noah noticed that Lindsay was unusually quiet and hadn't talked much but she kept her head down, like as if she was reading something. At first, Noah thought that she was playing that Candy Crush game that all of his relatives liked but when Lindsay placed a book down, Noah's eyeballs nearly popped out of his head. He never expected Lindsay to ever a read a book but he was curious as to what kind of book she was reading. While Lindsay was talking to both Cody and Bridgette, Noah grabbed the book and was relieved that it wasn't a cheap romance novel like _Twilight_ of _Fifty Shades of Grey_. He opened the book and when saw that Lindsay was reading _Sense and Sensibility_, he nearly croaked. He loved Jane Austen and considered her to be one of the greatest English writers of all time.

Noah was staring into the book and Lindsay noticed this. "Boa, why are you looking through my book, I'm not done with it just yet."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Lindsay." Noah stated while he gave the book back to Lindsay. "It's just that you've taken me by surprise. I honestly never expected you to read a book yet alone one the greatest classics ever written."

"Yeah, it's pretty good. I love the fact that Eleanor and Elizabeth are sisters and they wanted to be loved."

Noah wanted to say that Elizabeth was from _Pride and Prejudice _but when he saw how happy Lindsay looked, he decided that some things were better left unexplained. So with a gleeful heart, he gave Lindsay a kiss on the cheek. She froze and looked back at him and he became afraid that she wouldn't know what to do but she returned the kiss and Noah's face became red as a lobster.

* * *

When desert was over, the four of them parted ways and went home. Noah drove home and while driving, he just couldn't stop thinking about how much he loved Lindsay. Despite her flaws and her lack of knowledge, she had a heart of gold and was always bubbly. There was always something about her that made him love her, no matter how many times he lost his cool.

After changing into his sleepwear, Noah climbed into bed next to Lindsay, her face was always beautiful when she asleep. He kissed her on the forehead and soon fell into a dream like state. While closing his eyes, he smiled and knew that Lindsay would always be the one for him despite her sense and sensibility.

* * *

**This Linsoah is for Heroi Oscura who requested a date story with Cody/Bridgette and Lindsay/Noah. I decided to focus more on Lindsay/Noah since there are not too many stories over them and they actually seem to be a cute couple together. They could reflect on each other and change everything just a little bit.**

**The quote came from Jane Austen's _Sense and Sensibility_, one of the inspirations for this oneshot. If you are a big fan of her work, I recommend reading it since it's a really good book from one of the best English authors of all time.**

**Heroi, I hope you enjoy this and I wish you a very happy birthday!**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	24. Tonight

_"If words could make it real, I'd tell you how I feel." - Sugarland, Tonight._

* * *

Heather looked into the mirror while applying a thin layer of makeup to her face. The brush softly rubbed against her cheeks while she applied a foundation that would make her look more beautiful than what she already was. After placing the pearls carefully around her neck, she had that Breakfast at Tiffany's look and it was like as if she had stepped out of the movie. Her black dress resembling the look that made Audrey Hepburn made famous during the '60's. While carefully adding the finishing touches, Alejandro came in and paused for a moment. "Why _mi amour_, you look like a porcelain doll that has stepped out of a box."

"No better than you looking like scumbag who wasted his money on that new tuxedo." Heather replied while looking up at Alejandro. She sometimes wondered if marrying him was the right choice. They had been together ever since their time at the playa but, it was an unusual match made in Heaven. Instead of being loving and caring, the two of them spent most of their time arguing and based on looks, it appeared that they wanted to rip each other's throats out. Yet, it was their hatred of each other that actually brought them closer together. It was like as if they couldn't live without one another, as if they couldn't be separated for an eternity.

"Now Heather, you don't believe that I'm a scumbag do you? After all, _usted sería miserable si me resultó ser un cabrón real y no tuve la inmensa riqueza que siempre ha deseado_." Alejandro acknowledged while Heather frowned the most uncertain frown.

"How many times have I told you that I hate when you talk to me in Spanish? You know that I only understand Asian languages, not some freaking European language."

"_Mi armor_, I didn't mean to make you upset. If you want me to, I'll-"

"Just go and wait for me downstairs. We are leaving for our date in ten minutes, whether you like it or not."

"Alright, if you insist." Alejandro said while closing the door. After hearing the door click, Heather scratched her nails deep into the rosewood dresser and just allowed her anger to seep out. Alejandro always made her steaming mad but, she couldn't just leave him or else, both of them would be miserable. Once when her anger was released, Heather grabbed her clutch purse and walked out of her room and down the large grand staircase. When she made it to the bottom of the stairs, Alejandro offered his hand out but she refused it and walked out the door.

"Why _chiquitita_, is something the matter? You seemed to be quite upset when you walked out of the house."

"Just don't talk to me Jerk-jandro. You never cared for me. You see me as a pawn in your cunning game and you used that same trick so many times but this time, I'm not going to fall for your innocent game." Heather hissed while shoving her finger into his chest.

Alejandro looked back at her and just chuckled while giving her the most uncertain smirk. "I like it when you are angry and pouty Heather. It makes my spine tingle with pleasure."

"Like hell it does. You are just making this up to mess with me. I'm telling you up from that it won't work."

Alejandro wanted to say something but he decided that it was better to leave it and stay quiet. Heather noticed this and a little part of her started to panic. Did she really cross the line this time and made him angry? Did she finally slam the door on him and cut him from his life? All of these questions kept ringing within her head, pondering and pondering until she finally felt a small tear escape from her. She couldn't handle it and broke down right in the car while Alejandro stopped driving and looked back at Heather. She was almost weeping and a feeling of regret and pain hit Alejandro and now, he felt sorry for her. "_Mi amour_, don't cry please. It'll only make things worse."

"Why stop now since I feel like that I ruined everything." Heather pointed out while crying her eyes out.

Alejandro grabbed her hand and she stopped crying when he told her, "Heather, you haven't ruined everything. I just figured that if I didn't respond, you would move on. I never meant to make you upset. _Pido disculpas si he herido su espíritu_."

Heather looked back at him and no words were needed for her to understand. He was apologizing, an act of chivalry. She smiled back at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, I have an idea. Instead of going on our date, why don't we just go back home and have a romantic evening of our own?"

"Hmmm.. You certainly have a very naughty side _chiquitita_." Alejandro acknowledged while Heather gave him the most seductive look he had ever seen. Not wanting to wait until they made to the house, Alejandro and Heather melted into flaming kisses and soon enough, a little fog was coming from the car. While the night sky chimed with the sound of crickets, tonight was the night that two became one.

* * *

**So I'm quite relieved that I finished my first attempt at AleHeather and I feel quite confident with myself. I never attempted an AleHeather until now and I feel quite proud of myself for stepping into new territory.**

**This oneshot is for BlueIce RedFire who wanted an AleHeather. I hope you will enjoy this and I had a good time writing this. I wish you a Happy Birthday and I hope you have a wonderful day.**

**Until next time. Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	25. Stay Here Forever

Gwen and Duncan slowly made their way up the hill, trying to find a perfect spot to have their picnic. It was a beautiful and clear day with the sun shining in the sky, a soft breeze blowing and everything was in bloom. When they reached the top of the hill, Gwen and Duncan spread the blanket out but, had the hardest time putting it down since the breeze kept blowing it away and it turned more into a game to see who can catch the blanket first.

After several attempts, they finally managed to catch the blanket and laid down on it before the wind had another thought of blowing it away. They looked up at the clouds while they cuddled with each other and compared the clouds to famous logos from their favorite music groups. Once when they got old, Duncan dug into the picnic basket and started to eat some of the ribs they had made. "Good thing Owen isn't here." Gwen stated while she helped herself to a rib. "He would have probably have ate the whole basket by now."

"I still remember that time where he ate all of the ribs and LeShawna lost her temper with him. I'm still surprised that she didn't kill him." Duncan replied while grabbing another rib.

"Don't remind me Duncan. It was a nightmare getting her to cool down. She wanted to vote Owen off that night but Beth went home once we found out that she had the cursed tiki idol. We all thought that it was voodoo or something."

"Try sleeping with him in the same trailer patsy. I had to go and buy a gas mask since his farts almost suffocated me to death."

They spent quite sometime talking about old memories and rock music. Once when talking became boring, they just laid there, wanting to stay there forever and not having to worry about a single thing. Eventually, Gwen rolled over and looked at Duncan. "Can you tell me how we first meet? I'm trying to remember but it's been so long that I've almost forgotten."

"Well," Duncan replied while he raised up and allowed Gwen's head to rest in his lap. "if I remember correctly, this is how we meet-"

* * *

_Gwen walked out of the guitar store, very happy. She had just bought her first guitar and was quite excited since this was the first time that she had ever played an instrument. Before she could go home and enjoy it, she had to go by the market to pick up some apples. So she went to the Old Quarter of the city and found a small market. It was of course very active with the citizens buying lots of fruit and coming together to enjoy a more healthier lifestyle._

_The apple stand was located next to a bunch of bananas so it was quite easy for Gwen to find her way over there. However, there was a man standing right in front of the apples that she wanted to grab so she decided to tap his shoulder and tell him that she needed the apples. "Excuse me but can you move over just a bit. I need to get to these apples since I'm in a rush and I'm wanting to get home."_

_"Alright pasty, you can get the apples but don't be so rude to everyone." The man replied while looking down at Gwen._

_"Uh, excuse me? Me being rude? Look who's talking, the idiot that just called me pasty."_

_"Idiot? Hey, just because I might have a criminal record, that doesn't mean that I'm some yutz of an idiot."_

_"Uh, yes it does. If you weren't an idiot, you wouldn't have gotten a record in the first place."_

_"So now, you think that you know everything? Why don't you just go die?"_

_"Alright, maybe I will but I hope you die first!"_

_Gwen and the man looked at each other before they started laughing. "You are the first girl that I've meet who has never done that. They call me Duncan."_

_"Well Duncan, you are the first man that has the balls to say something like that. I'm Gwen by the way."_

_"Ah, so pasty does have a name and what brings you to this dump?" Duncan asked while he took out a cigarette and lit it._

_"I just came from a music shop since I bought a guitar and I'm needing some apples before I go home. Mind if I have one also?"_

_Duncan gave Gwen a cigarette and was quite surprised by her boyish attitude. Most girls would flinch or scream their heads off if Duncan did it around them but he didn't care. He turned back to Gwen who selecting what type of apples she wanted. "The guitar? I just bought me a set of drums the other day although I had to finally convince the owner to let me buy it since he wouldn't give it to me due to my criminal record."_

_"We should totally practice together sometime." Gwen suggested while she finally got her bag of apples._

_"Are you doing anything this evening? Cause if you're not, instead of going home, you could swing by my place and we could do a little bit of practicing. You already got the guitar so you're good to go."_

_"Sure, why not." Gwen replied while following Duncan. "I mean, I usually don't return to my apartment until almost midnight now so this should be fun."_

_Duncan started to ask about her parents but she gave him a look that told him to ask about that later. So, the two of them left the market and started what would turn out to a great night ahead. _

* * *

"I still can't believe that we meet that way Duncan. So hard to believe that calling each other so many insults would lead to a relationship."

"Who knows what will happen next."

"I just want to stay here forever Duncan, just stay here and waste the day away."

"Me too Gwen." Duncan answered while he kissed her on the forehead. "Me too."

* * *

**So, I don't know about you all but those Gwuncan feels get me every time. :3**

**This oneshot is for Wish I Was A Pirate or as I call him, George. Now he is like the King of Gwuncan and has written probably the best Gwuncan material I have ever seen. If you have not read any of his works, you are missing out since they are amazing and might even make you laugh a time or two. George, I really hope you have a good birthday and may this Gwuncan put the biggest smile on your face. :3**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	26. Secret Breakfast

Sierra looked up at the alarm clock and it was 3:00 A.M. She quietly slipped out of bed, making sure not to wake up her precious Codykins. She knew that Cody would have to wake up at 5:00 and have to leave the house by 6:00 to be at work on time. Sierra had adjusted being a housewife for Cody, right from the day they got married. Cody was one of those people who always did everything for his wife and although Sierra appreciated it so much, she felt like that she wasn't returning the favor. So she decided to make him breakfast in bed as an appreciation gift for all that had done.

When she made it down to the kitchen, she had to be real careful not to wake Cody up while moving the pots and pans that she needed to make his breakfast. She grabbed some biscuits out from the refrigerator and allowed them to thaw while she cooked some sausage and bacon, two of Cody's favorites. When she remembered that the smell of cooking food would wake him up, she took a fan and placed it in the doorway so that the scents would blow back into the kitchen.

Once that was taken care of, she put some biscuits in the oven and set the time for about thirty minutes. She then took out some gravy, eggs and pancake batter. She made a list as to do next and remembered to make the pancakes last. The sausage was done so she took the sausage out and use a paper towel to squeeze the grease out of it, making it healthier and delicious at the same time. She was on her way to the sink when Sierra tripped over something and the pot crashed to the floor.

"Please don't let Codykins hear that." She mumbled to herself while making sure that it didn't wake her up. When the coast was clear, she quickly placed the pot in the sink and went back to the stove. Unfortunately, her delay caused the bacon to get burnt and she dumped it all onto a plate. "He better like his bacon burnt. That's all I got to say."

She turned back to the stove, but didn't hear the beeping go off and focused on the eggs, which turned out be another disaster. She tried to scramble them, but they turned runny and when she tried to toss them into the sink, they landed on the sausage.

"Can this day get any worse?" Sierra asked while she smelt burnt biscuits. She took out of the stove and threw them into the trash can. If I can make him pancakes, maybe Cody will like that better. He is a huge fan of pancakes."

Sierra mixed up the batter, but she wasn't looking and poured the gravy mix into the pancake batter and just mixed it all up. She went to the stove and pour the batter in but it wouldn't cook.

"Now what in hell is wrong with this stupid thing?" Sierra asked herself while checking the batter. When she noticed the gravy packet had been opened, she threw the pancake batter down and sat down at the table.

"I give up! There's no way that I'll be able to fix Codykins breakfast at this rate. He'll come down here and be mad at me for making this mess and I don't know what to do now!"

Sierra looked around the kitchen and noticed a poster that had some major restaurants on it and that's when her lightbulb quickly turned on. Grabbing a phone book, she dialed the number of the restaurants, having one last hope within her eyes.

* * *

She nervously carried the tray upstairs, hoping that Cody wouldn't notice. She spent over sixty-seven dollars buying him breakfast from the local restaurant. She opened the door to their bedroom where Cody was sitting up.

"Hi Codykins. I have a little surprise for you. Some breakfast in bed." Sierra commented while she brought in breakfast and Cody's eye widen in surprise.

"Aww Sierra. You didn't have to do this." Cody remarked while Sierra placed the tray down in front of him.

"It's the least I can do after all you've been working real hard lately. Just sit back and relax. I'll be right back."

Once when Sierra was out of sight, she quickly ran down the stairs and threw not only the restaurant boxes away but cleaned up any evidence of her earlier attempt of cooking. She managed to do this and make it back up in time to see Cody finished with his breakfast.

"I wonder where you went Sierra. That was a delicious breakfast. Thank you very much for taking the time to making me breakfast. I'll take the tray down."

"Now, you don't have to Cody. It's not trouble at all."

"No, I insist on taking it down. I'll be right back." Cody replied while he gave Sierra a kiss and took the tray downstairs. Sierra flopped down on the bed, relieved that her plan had worked and now, when he left for work, she was going to take a nice long nap and just relax but that soon died when Cody yelled,

"SIERRA! WHY IS THERE A RECEIPT FOR SIXTY-SEVEN DOLLARS WORTH OF FOOD? YOU GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"

"Crap." Sierra mumbled while she made away down the stairs, afraid of what was about to happen next.

* * *

**This is a late birthday present for Thedaffodilqueen who's birthday was in March. I decided to write a Coderra for her since that's one of her favorite couples. This is the first time I've written Coderra in a while and I wish there were more Coderra oneshots out there since this is a cute couple and I can actually see these two together. c:**

**Daffy, I hope you enjoy the late birthday present! I would have had this to you sooner but I was so busy. You are an awesome person and stay awesome!**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	27. No, I Regret Nothing

Courtney was walking through the store, trying to figure out what type of scarf would suit her the best. There were many patterns and colors to choose from but it was hard finding that one scarf that would suit her the best. After just about giving up all hope, she found a plain gray one that she decided was the one she would get. After buying the scarf, she had not even stepped a foot out of the store when she heard a snicker. Turning around, she saw Noah standing there, just shaking his head. "Now when someone of your profession goes into a store and buys a scarf, something is up."

"Noah, as much as I would love to have a debate with you over what I do, I have very important things to do." Courtney huffed while she placed the scarf in her frame purse and walked off, irritated. She was already having a bad day and she didn't want a smart ass of a psychologist making it worse. Once when she lost him, she went by a flower shop and picked up some roses. She was about to leave when, out of total irony, Noah walked in to pick up some lilies.

"Well, we meet up again Courtney."

"I see that Noah. Are you to pick up some flowers for your boyfriend?"

"I DO NOT have a boyfriend!" Noah hissed while a vein popped out from his forehead. "Just because that one little kiss happened at Prom, that does not make me gay."

"Whatever you say Noah." Courtney replied while she released a small chuckle and walk out of the florist while Noah gave her the bird. Noah just went about his business and bought some lilies before walking back to his car and drove to the other side of town. He didn't want to do this, but it had been so long since he last visited her and he felt more lonely now than he had ever been.

Noah sighed while he walked through the cemetery. It took him a while to remember where her grave was. However, once when he remembered that she was buried beside the willow tree. He gently placed the lilies in front of her grave and wept. He only wept because the emotion of sadness had been tucked away for a long time and this was the first time that he had visited her since her untimely death. While he was trying to wipe the tears from his face, he heard a low but sympathetic voice. "Noah?"

Noah looked up and to his disbelief, saw Courtney standing there, wearing the scarf that she had bought earlier across her head. Assuming that she was there to make a joke about him, Noah was fixing to say something foul but Courtney stopped him. "If you think that I'm here to make a fool out of you, you're wrong. I never knew that you married Dawn."

"I did. She was the love of my life. We meet shortly after I graduated High School. At first, I wasn't too pleased with her aura reading and her nature loving lifestyle but it grew on me. We dated for like five years and I slowly started to realize that I was in love in her. Izzy constantly bugged me and Dawn but after her and Dawn had a nice talk, Izzy was still around, but she knew when to leave us alone. Poor nut, I know that all she was doing was trying to be around, but we needed some breathing room every once in a while.

"We eventually married and settled into a modest life. We never had any children since Dawn wasn't able to bare a child, but she loved my nieces and nephews, always invited them into our home and loved them as if they were her own children. Everything was fine until that one night. If I had only stayed at home and not went back to work for about an hour. If I hadn't been so stupid to leave her alone, knowing that a criminal was on the lose. If only-"

Noah couldn't finish since he broke down in tears. Courtney had never seen a man who hardly had any emotions cry his eyes out. She knelt down beside him and offered him a tissue. "I'm sorry Noah. I never realized how important she meant to you. I'm sorry that I called her all those names I called her. I feel so guilty now. Could you ever forgive me?"

"I know that Dawn wouldn't want me to hold grudges against anyone so I can forgive you but can you answer my question, what are you doing here?"

"Well, it's a long story and I think it would be best if you follow me."

Noah followed Courtney though the mazes of headstones until he came to almost the front of the cemetery and stopped in front of another person they knew at one point.

"Duncan?" Noah asked while looking back at Courtney. "You and Duncan were a thing."

"Well, kinda. As you recall, we both had this on and off thing for several years and although my parents disliked him at first, they eventually accepted him and I finally got their blessing to date him Junior year. Well right from the start, it was very hard since Gwen still refused to let go of him but when Trent came around, she forgot about him and we finally could maintain a relationship. Of course, once when we graduated, our differences came out but we still loved each other, no matter how many arguments we ended up having.

"After a few years, we wanted to get married and we were so close to our wedding day when Duncan was killed in a car crash. I was so upset that I couldn't go to the funeral. I felt like I was in a dream where this was a nightmare and when I woke up, everything would be alright but it wasn't alright. I became depressed and it's been so hard for me to go on without him."

Courtney started crying and Noah pulled her into a hug, crying also. Two people crying together over the loved ones they lost, the misery they had to live through and the despair that followed afterwards. It took a few minutes but they eventually stopped crying and just stood there, in silence until Noah looked over at Courtney. "Do you have any regrets about Duncan?" Noah asked while Courtney just stood there, staring back at his headstone. When Courtney didn't answer, Noah was afraid that he had made her upset but she replied,

"No, I regret nothing. Do you have any regrets about Dawn?"

"No, I regret nothing also." Noah replied while he and Courtney walked out of the cemetery together. Somehow, their sorrow brought both of them together and although neither of them said a word on the way home, they knew on how their loved ones wanted them to be happy no matter how many regrets came to them.

* * *

**So this is for my friend Chase, also known as SecretAgent12, and one of his favorite couples is Noah/Courtney. I know that you said at you didn't want anything for your birthday but I decided to make your day special with this little gift. I really hope you enjoy it and I really hope you have a good 15th birthday Chase! c:**

**On a side note, the title comes from the Edith Piaf song_ Non je ne regrette rein _and it means, "No, I regret nothing." I wanted to use that song title but I was afraid that you wouldn't like the title in French. The song is considered to be one of two well known songs from Piaf, with the other one being_ La vie en rose._**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	28. Maggie Creek Road

Dawn was adjusting the flower in her head and straightened her shawl since Scott was coming over to pick up for their date. She looked so beautiful. She was an angel within the land of weeping willows and Spanish moss. Everyone wanted to date her but she would only accept Scott and many people kept warning her that he was up to no good, but she always saw good in person, no matter how mean they looked. There was a knock on her door. "It's open." Dawn said while she was applying a thin layer of blush to her face. Her mother walked in and was drawn back by how beautiful her daughter looked.

"You look so beautiful Dawn. You look exactly like me when I was your age."

"Your aura tells me that you want to tell me something. What do you want to tell me?"

"I wish that you wouldn't go on this date but you want to go so I'm not going to stop you but I am going to tell you this: Don't go down Maggie Creek Road."

"What's so terrible about Maggie Creek Road?" Dawn asked.

"There's an oak tree down by the lake; in the shade where the wild flowers grows. Avoid that tree as if your life depended on it."

"Did you have a terrible experience on Maggie Creek Road?"

Dawn's mother looked back at her for a second and decided that now was the time for the truth to come out. She sat down beside her daughter and took a deep breath. "When I was your age, I went on a date with a boy and he took me to this tree down Maggie Creek Road. He then forced himself on me, but I said no. It was a steel back night, dark as coal and no one was around. He tried to rape me, but I got free, but not before he ripped my dress and threw my shoes into the lake. I had to walk thirteen miles home on a gravel road with bare feet. You have no idea how horrible it was. I know you won't listen to me, but please, don't make the same mistake that I did."

Before Dawn could reply to her mother, an old truck pulled up and Dawn knew that Scott was here. She kissed her mother goodbye before hoping into the truck. While staring at Scott with stars in her eyes, Dawn's mother was ringing her hands together, just hoping that she didn't make the same mistake that she did twenty years earlier.

There was nothing but silence for a while. When Scott took a turn down the road her mother told her not to go, Dawn panicked since she was afraid that Scott was going to take her to the tree her mother went to years earlier but the panic soon left her when they drove right passed the tree. However, this left her curious and soon, she was wanting to know where Scott was taking her.

"It's a surprise pixie chick. Just don't ask any questions and you'll be alright."

"But Scott where are we going?"

"I said DON'T ASK ANY QUESTIONS!" Scott yelled at Dawn while giving her a slight slap in the face. Dawn wanted to cry from the slap, but she knew that crying wouldn't help her so she remained quiet, hoping that everything would be alright. When Scott stopped in front of an cabin, Dawn assumed that this was where he lived so she walked in and found it rather cozy. There was a fire lit and she sat in front of the fire, deciding to warm up since it was rather cool outside. She waited for Scott but he didn't show up and Dawn thought that he was maybe getting firewood. However, when he still didn't show up, she started to get somnolent.

It must have been a few hours later since when Scott swung the door open, Dawn woke up and looked straight at him. "Where have you been?" She asked.

"No where of your concern." Scott spat back while trying to kiss Dawn but she stepped back.

"You smell like alcohol and I won't kiss a guy like you that drinks."

"You are going to kiss me whether you like or it not."

Dawn just slapped Scott across the face and started to run toward the door but he grabbed a hold of her shawl and dragged her to the bed. Her screams were deaf to his ears as he punched her and forced her onto the bed. She was screaming but Scott covered her mouth and wouldn't stop.

* * *

Somehow, Dawn's mother knew that something was wrong since they should have been home an hour ago and she was starting to get worried. So she grab a pistol and hopped into her car. She never used her pistol unless it was necessary and she felt like that this was one of those times to where it was necessary. She drove down Maggie Creek Road and went to the tree, where to her relief, Dawn wasn't there. However, she started to panic so she kept on driving down the road and was about to give up hope until she heard a scream. She wondered if it was her daughter's and when it came again, she was confident that it was Dawn's screaming. She drove in the direction of the screams and came across the abandoned cabin but she turned off her headlights and didn't make a sound.

She waited until she heard Dawn scream, "Scott, get off of me!" before springing to action. Her heart went cold and her blood went hot. She was angry, angry that this man was hurting her daughter. She grabbed her pistol and slowly crept up to the door. After taking a deep breath, she kicked down the door and pointed the pistol at Scott. "You don't wanna see momma go to war so I suggest that you lay your hands off of my daughter." Dawn's mother demanded while Scott slowly got up and raised his hands up in the air. It was like this for a few moments until he tried to make a run for Dawn and that's when she fired. Scott fell over dead on impact. Dawn ran screaming to her mother and cried in her arms.

"He was awful. He tired to-"

"Shhh.. It's all over. I'll take care of everything but promise me that you will never go Maggie Creek Road with a boy like that again. I don't want to see my daughter hurt."

Dawn just hugged her mom tightly. If she had only listened to her, none of this would have happened. Her mother was right, never go down Maggie Creek with a boy like that since he'll tell you things that you want to hear and there'll be no turning back. If only Dawn had listened to her mother, things might have been very different on Maggie Creek Road.

* * *

**I actually had this Dott planned out sometime. This is for Anatee Takaramono, also known as Maggie (Ironically the same name as the road used in this oneshot). This was inspired from Reba McEntire's "Maggie Creek Road" and this was a rather curious one to write since I kept having trouble ending it and I rewrote the ending like four times before settling on this one. :P**

**Maggie, I hope you have a wonderful birthday! You totally deserve the best birthday ever.**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	29. Desperate for a Hero

_"Where have the good men gone and where are all of the gods? Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?" –Jennifer Sanders, Need A Hero._

* * *

Bridgette breathed nervously while she walked through the sea of people. Tonight was a special party and Bridgette had been one of the people selected to go. She had invited Geoff, but she was becoming worried since there was no sign of him anywhere. While everyone else was celebrating and having a good time, Bridgette felt alone and afraid. She walked out onto the balcony and looked at the celebration that was going on below. Fireworks decorated the night sky in a fashion that marveled people. The lights and the atmosphere was festive and joyful. This would almost remind people of _The Great Gatsby _and the decadence of the Roaring Twenties. How she wished that she was more youthful since she would have enjoyed the party more but all she wanted to do is find Geoff and just gaze at the moon in all of it's beauty, the gem of the world.

She heard footsteps and assumed that it was Geoff but little did she know that it was Alejandro coming for her and who wouldn't blame him? Bridgette wore her familiar blue dress, her signature bun and little makeup. With those elements, Alejandro decided that he needed to seduce Bridgette to use him as a pawn in his twisted game, but he had hard luck locating her until now. Within closing distance, he sprung into action. He grabbed a hold of Bridgette and held a knife to her throat. "Say one word and you die."

Bridgette froze in fear. She turned her green eyes slowly and they meet the gaze of Alejandro's deceitful eyes and she tried to scream, only for Alejandro to put his hand over her throat. She was trapped with no where to go and if she attempt to escape, she would be dead in a matter of seconds. She looked back at Alejandro and her gaze demanded an answer as to why he was doing this. Why her out of all of the girls here? What did he want from her?

"Now that you won't go anywhere, I'm going to tell you how I feel and-"

"Wait, what do you mean by how you feel?"

"Stay quiet! Point across is that, I'm in love with you Mi amor ever since we were on the show. My emotions denied it at first but they just grew more stronger and stronger with each passing day. You are so beautiful and I have always eyed you from the start. You don't need a guy like Geoff to love you, love me. Together, we can have a love that not even Heather will have. Juntos, podemos ser uno. Podemos tener un amor que une a nuestros cuerpos en un fuego de la pasión."

Bridgette looked at Alejandro as if he had fallen on his head. She knew something was up but she couldn't put two and two together but she made an accurate guess as to what Alejandro was going to do and she had to run away. If she could make it to the party below, she could disappear into the crowd and he would never find her. Yet, with a knife almost pointed at her throat, her options were limited at the moment but that's when the lightbulb went off within her head and she got a daring idea. It would be risky but if Bridgette played all of her cards right, she would be free.

"I agree you with Alejandro. We do need to be together. Our love is something that can be untied for eternity." Bridgette told him while giving him an seductive look.

"Nice try Bridgette but you are going to have to be a lot smarter to outplay the Alejandro Burromuerto. Seems like that you're in my trap and there's no one here to stop me from what about to do." Alejandro replied while he walked toward Bridgette. She was backed against a wall with no where to go. She feared the worse but before Alejandro could lay a finger on her, she heard someone yell, "Bridgette!"

When they both looked up, Geoff was swinging on a rope and he kicked Alejandro in the face.

Alejandro feel to the ground in pain while Bridgette hugged Geoff tightly.

"Bridge, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Geoff. Now, we need to get out of here and quickly."

The two of them started to run but not before Alejandro grabbed a hold of Geoff's foot and pulled him down. Bridgette was trying to pull Geoff away but Alejandro wouldn't let go. So, while he was kneeling on the ground, she jumped onto his back and started punching him but he threw her off and she hit the ground quite hard.

"You think that you can outsmart the Alejandro? Well, I'll take care of you after I take care of your boyfriend." Alejandro hissed while walking toward Geoff. Geoff slowly backed up to a balcony and was afraid of dying. Alejandro started running toward him but he ducked and when he did, Alejandro fell off of the balcony and landed in the swimming pool.

"Oh Geoff! You made Alejandro act like a fool. I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks Bridge. Now what-"

Geoff stopped mid sentence when Bridgette gave him a kiss. He was speechless but she wiggled her finger and soon, he was following her while the people below were laughing at Alejandro.

* * *

**So this is for AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher who requested a Gidgette. I had wrote this one out for one of my earlier requests, but I changed it to Samopher so I recycled this one for you. I actually watched _Shrek 2_ and that's where the inspiration for this came from. Alex, I hope you enjoy this and happy birthday!**

**Until next time. Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	30. Hiccups

Noah hated his hiccups. Ever since he was a boy, he always had strange hiccups that always were loud and obnoxious. Everyone thought that they were also obnoxious hiccups except for Cody. Cody thought that Noah's hiccups were cute and never complained when Noah always had them. Of course, Cody thought that Noah was cute in general and always adored him like a puppy. Noah, on the other hand, thought that Cody was overprotecting him when all he was doing was showing affection.

Cody walked into their bedroom and saw Noah sitting on the bed, watching TV. He cuddled up against him and placed his head on his chest. No sooner did he do that, Noah hiccuped and Cody looked at him, hopeful. "Noah, have you thought about getting rid of your hiccups? I mean, I enjoy them, but when I want to spend time with you, they seem to get in the way."

"You're not the only one barbarian. I've tried everything but I'll be damned since none of the methods I tried has worked."

"Come on, just try again. You never know until you try. That's what my mom always used to tell me when I wanted to give up."

"Well, I had a mother. Just a bunch of brothers who would have one night stands with teenage girls, and now, they've bitten off more than what they could chew."

"Hiccups aren't the end of the world." Cody assured him while he rose up and sat next to Noah. "Come on, would you rather get rid of your hiccups now or later?"

"Alright. Alright. I'll get rid of them now, but what method are you using this time?" Noah asked.

"I'm going to show you several methods that is proven to stop your hiccups although I'm hoping to get pass the first one." Cody remarked while he took Noah into the kitchen.

**Method #1: Eat something sweet.**

Cody was holding a huge candy bar over Noah's face and Noah didn't like where this was going.

"Get that thing out of my face before I rip your eyes out."

"Now come on Noah. Candy can help get rid of your hiccups or so I heard."

Noah groaned as he snatched the candy bar out of Cody's hands and starting eating it. He bit into quickly and finished it in no time. There was silence and for a moment, it seemed like that it worked until Noah starred hiccuping again.

"Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that so quickly. Now I have both an upset stomach and hiccups." Noah remarked while he rubbed his stomach in pain.

**Method #2: Drink pickle juice.**

Cody went to the refrigerator and dug out a empty jar of pickles, but it wasn't actually empty. Although there weren't any pickles inside, the juice was still in the jar. Cody handed the jar over and Noah looked disguised.

"I'm not so sure about this." Noah remarked while looking at the jar that was in his hand.

"Come on, pickle juice is known to cure hiccups and upset stomachs." Cody replied while Noah sighed and opened the jar. He put the jar to his mouth and drunk all of the pickle juice. He fought back the resistance of spitting it out. When he finished, he ran to the bathroom and closed the door. All Cody could hear was Noah's groans so that was not a good thing.

**Method #3: Get burping.**

When Noah came out of the bathroom, he was still hiccuping and Cody moaned.

"Well, the pickle juice didn't help me out in the hiccup department, but it decently gave me diarrhea and tore my decent stomach into pieces."

"You're just in luck since the next method isn't food related-"

"Thank god." Noah mumbled while he sat down in the living room. Cody walked up behind him and started patting his back.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Noah asked.

"I'm trying to make you burp."

"Do you seriously think that this is going to work?"

"Just trust me." Cody replied while he started to pat Noah's back so hard that it felt like he was hitting him. After almost hitting him for a few minutes, Noah burped and Cody stopped.

"Did it work?"

They got their answer when Noah hiccuped again and Cody face palmed himself.

**Method #4: Simulate breathing.**

Cody told Noah to put his hand over his nose and to simulate his breathing. Complaining that this would cut off the oxygen in his system, Noah put his hand over his nose and held his breath for a minute.

When the minute was up, Noah let go and nothing happened.

"It worked! It finally worked!" Cody yelled while he gave Noah a hug.

"I can't believe that you was right Co- hiccup!" Noah replied while Cody just punched his fists into Noah's chest in defeat.

**Method #5: Bite into a lemon wedge.**

Determined to get rip of Noah's hiccups, Cody took a lemon and started cutting it open. He cut a slice out and gave it Noah.

"Here, try this. My granny always used the lemon method when we were little. Fair warning though, it's a bit sour." Cody remarked while Noah frowned at him.

"You owe me big time." Noah hissed while he took the lemon slice and bit into it. His face soured up and he spat the lemon slice out onto the floor. For a moment, his face remained frozen in the sour position until he hiccuped, once again.

**Method #6: Brown paper bag.**

Cody just threw a brown paper bag at Noah and told him to breathe into it. Noah breathed into it but when he hiccuped again, he threw the paper bag across the room.

"It's hopeless Cody! I won't be able to cure my hiccups and all of your methods are just lame!" Noah yelled while Cody just lowered his head. Noah saw this and realized what he had done. He went over to Cody and placed his hands on his shoulder. "Cody, I didn't mean it like that. I was just upset at myself."

"No, you're right. I'm a failure like I'm always am. I thought that maybe if I could help you, your hiccups might go away, but now, they've made things worse." Cody replied while he wiped his eyes.

"Come on Cody, I know there's at least one more method in you. Just try. Like you told me, you never know until you try."

"Well, there's this method I did save for last but you won't enjoy it."

Noah looked at Cody's face and when Cody gave a small smirk, he knew what he was thinking. "No! Not that! Anything but that!"

**Method #7: Tickling.**

Noah's pleas fell deaf as Cody grabbed Noah and started tickling him. Noah was trying to squirm away but Cody kept ticking him. So, he started tickling Cody and before long, the two of them were in a tickling war. They were having such a good time, that neither of them noticed that Noah's hiccups were gone until Cody pointed out, "Noah! Your hiccups are finally gone."

"Well, I'll be. I guess what they say is true; that laughter is the best medicine." Noah replied while he pulled Cody into a hug. "Thanks for everything bud."

"Anytime Noah. Now,what should we do next?"

"Well, there's some Rocky Road ice cream in the freezer."

Cody and Noah looked at each other before racing to the freezer and started fighting over who would get the first spoonful of ice cream.

* * *

**This unique oneshot is for The Stereotypical Hipster. I consider him to not only be a great author, but my best friend on the site. He's such a wonderful person and we've grown really close. If you haven't checked out his stories, please do. He's such a wonderful author and his stories are really good, especially _Dork Squad_, _Books Fly_ and_ New Dork City_.**

**I really hope you have a wonderful birthday my dearest friend! This is your gift from me and I really hope you do enjoy it. c:**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	31. Anything Goes

It was a decent neighborhood, not too shabby nor fancy. It suited their needs and tastes. All three of them lived together in the modest brick house toward the end of the neighborhood. Noah, Izzy and Eva decided to move in together once when their time on the show had ended. After talking amongst themselves, they decided to rent a four bedroom house. The neighbors found it weird on how Noah could live with two women but in the eyes of Team E-Scope, it wasn't weird. Noah and Izzy were dating and Eva was just their roommate. It was weird knowing that a bookworm, a crazy nut and a psychotic fitness trainer could live in the same house together. Although there were plenty of arguments, they managed to make it work and actually got along most of the time.

In Noah's eyes, he was the only sane member of Team E-Scope. He often worried about his girlfriend, Izzy, or Eva sometimes. He was the only member of the team who had a job and it was at a nearby bookstore. He always left for work under the impression that Eva and Izzy would always destroy the house. Although this did happen a "few" times, Noah was always shocked when he came home and found the house still intact. He always assumed that Eva lifted her weights and kept Izzy in check while Izzy did what Izzy did best. However, he never knew what they actually did until one day..

"Okay, he's gone!" Izzy cried out while Noah's smart car drove down the street.

"I think he would never leave." Eva replied while she placed her weights back down on the ground. "He's been suspicious all morning. Do you think he'll find out?"

"Eva, please. You are talking to the Queen of Kung fu fighting with glittery unicorns. Of course he'll never find out." Izzy replied while Eva had a confused expression on her face.

"Whatever you say. Come on crazy girl, let's get ready before Gwen, LeShawna, Trent and Beth get here."

Izzy jumped around the sofas while Eva just sighed. Izzy wanted her to join an all female jazz band, with the exception of Trent, and Eva was flat out against it until Izzy cried and ripped her hair out just for Eva to say yes. Eva, on the other hand, was starting to regret joining since the last meeting was a disaster just waiting to happen. At least she wasn't in Trent's shoes since he found it both an honor and awkward to be the only guy within a supposed all female Jazz band. Eve remembered their last practice since LeShawna lost her cool and Eva had to restrain her from killing Izzy.

* * *

_All five girls were in Noah's living room, setting their instruments up. LeShawna played the double base, Gwen the saxophone, Beth the drums and Eva the trombone. Izzy played the piano and was the lead singer along with Trent. Although LeShawna wanted to be the lead singer since she pointed out that Jazz music was part of her heritage, Izzy the best vocals despite her psychological state. So they were getting ready when Izzy was trying out LeShawna's double base._

_"Crazy nut, I'll let you play on my base as long as you don't damage it. That came from my daddy, who was a well known Jazz player."_

_"Don't worry LeShawna, nothing will come across this base even if my life depended on it."_

_Izzy would soon regret those words since she saw a huge cockroach and being afraid of those bugs, she grabbed the nearest thing near her, LeShawna's base, and smashed it onto the ground. Everyone watched as Izzy attacked the cockroach. When the deed was done, LeShawna looked like that she was going to kill Izzy._

_"So, you said that nothing would come across my base even if your life depended on it."_

_"LeShawna, I can explain." Izzy replied while she realized her mistake. She started walking backwards, but LeShawna was walking toward her._

_"Oh hell no. Ya messed with the wrong base player. You kept a promise and you broke it. You know how much I hate liars, so allow me to give you some medicine to help ya out."_

_LeShawna was about to lunge toward Izzy but Eva had to restrain her. LeShawna tried her best to get Izzy and even resorted to punching Eva but the iron willed Polish girl wouldn't budge an inch._

* * *

"Just promise me that you won't do that again." Eva sighed while she got her trombone out from the closet.

"I know the drill Eva. Why do you got to be so rude? Don't you know I'm human too?"

"Please stop signing that song before I rip your god damn spine out!"

Izzy just shook her head while she dusted the piano off. A short time later, Gwen, Trent, Beth and LeShawna came into the house with the later carrying a new base. Izzy stated to speak, but LeShawna hushed her. "Little girl, I don't wanna see ya touching this or even looking at this since it costed me a pretty penny or two to get this repaired and I just hope Harold doesn't notice that half of the silver is gone."

"I understand. Maybe afterwards, we can go to the chocolate factory and take off with all of the marshmallow covered macaroons and sell them to the camels, who are my fifth cousins by marriage."

"Say what now?"

"I think we should just get started practicing. If we are going to ever become a real professional Jazz band, we should be practicing instead of wasting time." Gwen stated while Eva glared at her.

"Who made you the boss? If I recall, this was a team effort."

"Guys, now is not the time to argue with ourselves. If we have an issue, could we settle it later?" Beth asked while Eva and Gwen just walked over to their instruments, not saying a word. Izzy sat down at the piano.

"Beth's right. This is a team effort and besides, we need to work together not against each other." Trent commented. "Are we ready?"

When everyone nodded, LeShawna gave the signal for everyone to start playing while Izzy took a deep breath and started singing,

_**In olden days a glimpse of stocking  
**__**Was looked on as something shocking  
**__**Now heaven knows, anything goes..**_

Before Izzy could finish her singing, everyone stopped playing and there was tension in the room. Eva was growling and before anyone had time to react, she threw her trombone across the room. "Someone has tampered with my instrument since it's not working."

"Eva, will you please stop being a primadonna girl." LeShawna mumbled, but she said it loud enough that Eva heard it.

"Do you want to mess with me? I'm pretty bitchy right now so I suggest leaving me alone before I rip your throat out and stuff it inside your mouth!"

"Guys, just take a chill pill." Trent added, but his comment was all but ignored.

"Ok, maybe we should take a moment to relax and figure this out." Beth suggested, but everyone ignored her as they focused on Eva and LeShawna.

"Eva, ya need to chill out."

"Don't tell me how to chill you overweight buffalo!"

"Oh hell no. What did ya say to me? If you want big baby, I'll give ya big along with a dose of my fist." LeShawna yelled while tacking Eva to the ground. She soon regretted her choice since Eva was the stronger woman and started punching LeShawna. Trent managed to separate them and he was the only one who had the courage to do so.

"Guys, that's enough! We aren't a bunch of five year olds fighting! We are grown women and look at us! Look at us! We are losing our tempers like a bunch of morons. I've kept this in for a long time but this takes the icing on the cake. I want to do a jazz band but how can I do if we have two members that always fight each other. Eva and LeShawna, you guys are going to apologize and we are going to solve this issue with Eva's instrument. Do I make myself clear?"

Eva and LeShawna stood there and didn't make a sound. When Trent shook his head in disbelief, they looked at each other and offers their apologies. After shaking hands, Eva walked over to the other side of the living room and picked up her trombone.

"The problem with it is that when I try to blow inside, there seems to be something that's blocking it."

"Well, let's check it out." Izzy commented while she stuck her hand inside the instrument. She dug her hand around and felt something inside. "I think I got it. Just let me get it out."

Izzy slowly moved her hand around pulled out a dead bird. It must have been in there for a few days since a fowl odor filled the air and all of the girls gagged.

"Yum! I can fix this for lunch and we can smolder it in barbecue sauce."

"Eww." Beth replied while she ran off to the bathroom. A moaning sound could be heard moments later while Gwen took the bird and threw it outside.

"Well, that's one open and shut case."

"It could be worse thought Eva. Like the time to where my uncle played the piano and it didn't work so when they looked inside the piano, there was a dead body all mangled up. What he did with that body next was incredible. He-"

"I think that's enough for a lifetime." Eva commented while Izzy knew what she meant and dropped the subject.

"Look, I want to apologize for my behavior. I was just ticked that my instrument didn't work. Could you all forgive me?"

After all of the girls accepted Eva's apology, she stated, "So, what are we waiting for? Let's do some jazz."

"Alright!" All of the girls commented while they went to their instruments and started playing again. With the harmony of Jazz in place, Izzy and Trent started singing,

**_In olden days a glimpse of stocking  
_****_Was looked as something shocking  
_****_Now heaven knows, anything goes_**

**_Good authors too who once knew better words  
_****_Now only use four letter writing prose  
_****_Anything goes_**

**_The world has gone made today  
_****_And good's bad today  
_****_And day's night today  
_****_And black's white today_**

**_When most guys today that women prize today  
_****_Are just silly gigolos…_**

Unknown to them, Noah had arrived home earlier than scheduled and when he walked in the door, his jaw dropped to the floor when he saw the band playing. "Uh, excuse me but what are you guys doing in my house?"

Everyone stopped playing and froze in fear when they saw Noah. He had a vein popping out from his forehead and he looked like that he was about to explode. Izzy was the one who had the courage, and the humor, to step up. "It's obvious Noah, we are practicing."

"I can see that honey but that still doesn't explain why there are four uninvited guests in my house."

"Well," Trent nervously said while he looked at Noah, "we are a Jazz band that has recently formed. It was Izzy's idea and she literally begged all of us to join and we thought that it was a good idea."

"Izzy, I'm gonna kill you-" Noah shouted while he ran to the closet and was digging around trying to find something. Izzy hoped that it wasn't the gun she stuffed with condoms but dear reader, that's another story for another time. However, Noah came out with a flute. "-right after I join the band."

"Wait stringbean? You actually play the flute?" LeShawna asked in disbelief.

"Yeah and I'm also a fan of musicals but that's another story for another time." Noah replied while he walked over and sat next to Izzy. He gave her a nod and she started playing the piano. Everyone was quickly impressed with Noah's talented with the flute. They all played in harmony and while the musical quickly filled the afternoon so a sense of relaxation until a crashing noise was heard and moments later, everyone was fighting and throwing instruments. The day ended with Noah's house in shambles, three people sent to the hospital and Izzy arrested for the hospital.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!" Izzy yelled while the policeman shoved her into the police car.

"What are you going to do now?" Eva asked.

"Getting a drink. Want one?"

"Sure, why not. It's going to be a long night and Noah, can you promise one thing?"

"And what would that be Madame Iron?"

"Never let Izzy convince me to join anything again."

* * *

**So I don't know how funny this is or was supposed to be but this is a gift for The Sarcasm Master, also known as Sam and he's one of the coolest people on here. He's laid back, chill, has written two of the best stories this fandom has seen and a talented pianist. He requested something funny but I might have not meet his expectations since comedy is a great weakness of mine but I did try my best to make some humor appear in the story.**

**Also, this is the only oneshot to where lyrics will appear since this is about a Jazz band and the song is a Jazzy song so I'm just clearing up any confusion up. Sam, I hope you enjoy this and I hope you have a really good birthday! You rock man and before I close up, please check out his _From Drama to Death_ story. It's awesome and it tells a story of the Hunger Games that's very accurate and it catches your attention. You won't regret it.**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	32. Affections of the Heart

Courtney was walking toward her locker, anticipating the start of the day. As a Senior in High School, she had quite a busy schedule and didn't have time for things that wouldn't advance her forward to her future career. Sometimes, it made her into a busy hornet and her support would often drop, but after an apology and offering a bribe, she was back on top. Of course she knew that bribery was wrong, but what choice did she have? There was no easy way getting to the top and life was not fair to anyone. Despite the illegality, it was starting to work out to her advantage. She felt like she was of top of the world and that nothing would bring her down. Well, almost nothing.

She was almost nearing her locker when she stopped dead in her tracks. There, right next to her locker, was Duncan and he was putting his textbooks inside the locker. _"Oh, you have to be kidding me! I have a locker next to him!" _Courtney's brain yelled while she had the facial expression of King Kong. However, she took a deep breath and slowly made her way over toward him.

"Excuse me, but I think you have the wrong locker." Courtney stated while Duncan finished putting his textbooks in.

"I don't think so princess. Chris assigned me to this locker so I guess we are locker buddies." Duncan replied while he gave a smirk to Courtney that wanted to make her rip her hair out. Duncan and Courtney always had this Scarlett O'Hara and Rhett Butler relationship. Courtney always made it clear that she found Duncan to be a disgusting pig but she adored him. Duncan, always made it look like he was into other women, but Courtney was the only girl that he truly loved. They were of total opposite backgrounds, but the chemistry between them two was undisputed, although neither of them showed it.

"Of course. Chris would assign a criminal like you the best locker spot in the whole school. Figured that he would want to do something to make life more complicated than what it is right now."

"Now princess. You really don't mean that."

"Of course I do, you idiot! Why else would you think that I'm screaming at you. You are one of the biggest idiots I know and Chris just had to put me right next to the king of them all! What's next? You taking me to prom, which is a month away!"

"How did you know my plan, Princess? Now the surprise is ruined."

"I don't care about your silly surprise or whatever you had planned."

"Ok. Guess someone missed their chill pill this morning."

"I do not take pills!" Courtney hissed at Duncan while shoving her finger into his chest. They were looking at each other while their eyes changed. All of the sarcasm and hatred was gone and in its place was almost a romantic feeling. Their eyes were locked together, like two souls traveling through the pages of time. Beauty danced around them and for a moment, two people became one. The anger that Courtney had moments ago was lost and she felt her cheeks becoming rosy and red, like the roses that was always in Chris's office. That all ended when Courtney kicked Duncan in the macaroons and he fell to the ground in pain.

"What the hell was that for, Princess?" Duncan moaned while protecting what little of his coconuts he had left.

"You was looking at me funny! I'm not an object of your game."

"I think you have lost it. Maybe you shouldn't be President of the Student Body after all."

"Please, like as if you have the skills to do the same."

"Look Courtney, I know you are not happy with this solution, but if we stand here all day, we are going to be late for class. Come on, we can discuss this later."

After realizing that Duncan did have a point, Courtney decided to let it go and take it up with Chris later. They walked to class together, often trying to avoid each other's glances which was nearly impossible. Every few seconds, they would look up at each other only to release a small smile before turning away again. Once when they walked in the classroom, they sat at their assigned seats while the teacher was writing their assignments on the board, they looked at each other and smiled. Courtney turned away and thought to herself, _"Maybe sharing a locker with Duncan won't be as terrible as I thought it would be."_

* * *

**So this is for MeAndYouForeverBaby, also known as MAYFB. She's the creator of the Total Drama Writer's Forum, the most successful forum in this fandom. The forum is a family and we all might make each other pissed but in the end, we are there for each other. MAYFB, thank you for creating such a wonderful forum and the family that has resulted from it. It has helped all of us out and without it, I don't even know where some of us might be.**

**Also, have a very wonderful birthday and this was supposed to be a oneshot but I ended up writing you a Drabble. Maybe the Duncneyness can make up for my shortness.**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	33. One and Only

Eight things. They weren't necessary big things but they were little things. They were the little things that annoyed Courtney when it came to Duncan. She loved the bad boy with all of her heart but he had more nitpicks than a bishop in a church. Of course, their relationship was very surprising and it often still shocked people that someone of Courtney's standards was dating someone lower than dirt but Courtney didn't care. Duncan was her one and only, her sun and moon but despite her love, he was always obnoxious and annoying to her but somehow, her heart was for him despite his lifestyle and his choice of doing things.

* * *

_One: Piercings_

Duncan always had piercings all over his body and Courtney didn't mind it until he pierced his tongue and lip, which was the final straw for her.

"I'm not kissing a mouth full of metal and a tongue with some disgusting ring on it." Courtney huffed while she glared at Duncan.

"Princess, why are you so difficult? I lost a game so I had no choice to do it or else the guys from the street corner would beat me." Duncan replied in his defense.

"Still, you was an idiot for doing something like that. Why do you always have to gamble? I can't keep giving you money forever."

"I know baby and I'll try to work something out." Duncan added while he gave Courtney a kiss. "I love you to."

Courtney accepted the kiss but gave him a slap across the face.

"I love you too." Courtney stated while she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "However, you are getting rid of that tongue ring even if I have to rip it out myself!"

_Two: Alcohol_

When Courtney walked into Duncan's apartment, she smelt the whisky and rum and knew that he had been drinking. He was slumped over on the couch and so many bottles littered the floor, it felt like you was walking on broken glass. After navigating her way through the sea of bottles, Courtney made it to Duncan and was carrying a pitcher of ice water. She took no hesitation and dumped the water onto Duncan and he woke up screaming. Courtney just walked over the bottles, the weight of her shoes shattering everyone of them and stormed out of the apartment.

_Three: Cheating_

If there's one thing that Courtney hate, it was cheating. She loathed it and called it an abomination. So when Duncan was caught cheating on a major exam, she was furious.

"Out of all the times you didn't cheat, you had to pick this exam to cheat!"

"Princess, just calm down. All I made was one simple mistake. How was I supposed to know that the pipsqueak would squeal?"

"I'll take care of him later but right now, I'm so angry at you that I could scream things that would make a sailor blush."

"Court-"

"Don't even Court me." Courtney hissed. "You are going to sit there and wait until I can figure out an excuse to give you for cheating. Consider yourself lucky that I'm even doing this."

Duncan tried to raise a defense but Courtney's glare made him close his trap and he sat there in silence.

_Four: Abuse_

She tried to fight back his punches but it was hopeless. Duncan was filled with anger and he had take it out on someone so Courtney was always the first choice. She could feel the tears and blood mingle together and even with her nails digging into her skin, she still couldn't fight him back.

"Get up!" Duncan yelled while he shoved Courtney into the bathroom and locked the door. Courtney banged her fists against the door but it was no avail. She was trapped inside a room with no where to go. She slowly managed to stable herself and when she looked into the mirror, she wept. Her face was all bruised and broken. She asked herself why she allowed Duncan to sweep her off her feet. This was not what she wanted. She didn't deserve any of this.

_Five: Lying_

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that Gwen was going to tell on me. God, I hate her now."

"That still doesn't serve as an excuse for lying to me. You told me that you quit smoking pot and even swore to the truth. I can't believe that I trusted a pig like you!"

Courtney couldn't look at Duncan without feeling disgusted. Duncan had been lying to her for the last six months. Courtney was furious. The man that she loved lied to her and she felt broken. She fell on her knees and started crying. That caused Duncan to lose control and he started crying his eyes out.

"I'm sorry Princess." Duncan wept while he pulled her into a hug and they cried together. Duncan never meant to broke her heart but something's are unpreventable. They cried their heart's out, feeling not only lost but broken.

_Six: Temper_

It was one of those days to where Duncan was mad at the whole world. He didn't care if anyone was angry at him or what. He just told them to go screw themselves. When he arrived home and slammed the door, they only added fuel to the flames.

"What is going on?" Courtney asked while Duncan just walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing princess." Duncan replied while he trying to find a glass.

"No, something's going on. Tell me, now."

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Duncan yelled while he swung his arms and caused all of the dishes to crash and smash into a million pieces. Courtney just glared at Duncan before grabbing a vase of flowers and smashing it over his head, walking out of the room and yelling every name in the book.

_Seven: Friends_

Courtney often question Duncan's choice of friends. Her pleas fell on deaf ears and there was nothing that could change his mind. So it wasn't a surprise that one evening, her telephone started ringing.

"Hello?" She asked while some of her friends wondered who was calling. Courtney shook her head in disbelief and said, "No, keep him in jail for tonight. That'll teach him not to do that again. I'm sorry about this officer. I'll be down there first thing tomorrow morning. Goodnight."

"Who was that?"

"That was a policeman, Bridgette. Duran was caught trying to break into a vault with his usual crowd of people."

"And ya told them to keep him in jail over night?"

"I did, LeShawna. Hopefully, this will teach him a lesson and he won't do this again. I'm so sick of bailing him out from the jams he usually get's himself into."

_Eight: Bullying_

All she could hear was screaming. Someone was asking a person to stop the punching. Courtney lurked around the corner and saw Duncan and Scott taking on Cody and Harold. If there was one thing she absolutely hated, that was bullying.

"AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Courtney yelled while she came stomping toward them. Duncan and Scott flinched in fear with the later trying to run away but she grabbed a hold of his shirt and threw him down to the ground. She looked at Cody and Harold and told them not to worry, that she would take care of it.

"Well, we were-"

"Does it look like I care about what you're doing!"

"Princess, if you let us explain-"

"You are not explaining anything until I take you both to Headmaster Chef. Wait until he hears about this, disgraceful!"

Before Courtney and Duncan could move a muscle, Courtney grabbed them by their earlobes and dragged them off to Chef's office.

* * *

Despite the eight little things that annoyed Courtney, she loved Duncan very much and always made sure that he changed his ways. He came into the living room with some hot chocolate and gave a glass to Courtney.

"Thank you Duncan." Courtney commented while she took a sip of the warm drink.

"No problem princess."

After taking a sip of her drink, Courtney laid her head down on Duncan's chest and smiled. Although he loved to make her angry, she wouldn't give him up for anything in the world. He was her one and only.

* * *

**So this is for my friend Morgan, also known as ProfessorSmooth, and he requested a Duncney and I found this one to be one of my unusual pieces I've written but creative in the process. I have just recently started writing Duncney and I've enjoyed writing it. I never expected myself to enjoy Courtney and Duncan together but ever since I started, the couple has grown on me and I actually consider it to be one of my favorite couples now.**

**Hope you have a good birthday Morgan and I hope you enjoy this! :3**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	34. The Elephant's Touch

Zoey and Duncan looked at each other while they were walking through the park. The morning sun shining directly down on them. Its warm light adding to the bright colors of the sky. They were spending the whole day together and Duncan had a surprise planned for Zoey, but she couldn't figure out what it was. This was one thing that she didn't like about Duncan and that was when he kept stuff from her. She didn't know if she was going to a punk concert or to an indie café. She honestly didn't like neither of the options, but didn't want to ruin the mood. She kept on wondering where she was going until the temptation was too great and decided to ask Duncan.

"Where are we going?"

"Zoey, like I told you earlier. It's a surprise. Why are you so eager to find out?"

"I just don't want to get tricked into going somewhere like the last time you took me somewhere. I was so angry with you. You knew that I didn't like-"

"Ok, Zoey. I get the point." Duncan stated before noticing that Zoey had her back turned away from him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound grouchy to you, but I just want to surprise you. You know how hard it is to please you."

Zoey looked at Duncan and knew that he was right. Trying to please her was difficult and she rarely enjoyed surprises. Although Zoey was an indie chick when Duncan meet her, she had outgrown that stereotype and was an entirely different person. She got a tattoo on her left arm that said _Dark Paradise_ in cursive writing. Zoey still wore flowers in her hair, but she gave up the red dye and Duncan was shocked to find out that Zoey was a natural brunette. She also quit wearing retro clothing and wore whatever made her happy. She was filled with a balance of happiness and sadness. However, there was one thing that always made Zoey happy and that was elephants.

Zoey first fell in love with elephants when she saw them at a zoo Duncan took her to. Although she didn't enjoy it, there was just something about the elephants that drew her heart toward them. She loved their gentle nature and when they would kiss her with their trunks, she felt sorry that they were in captivity. After the visit, Zoey decorated her room with elephants and always sent money to charities that would save the endangered species. Duncan thought that Zoey had been knocked on the side of her head, but he didn't complain since as long as she was happy, he was happy.

Before they got to where Duncan told her they were going, he pulled out a blindfold and told her to close her eyes.

"And why would should I close my eyes?" Zoey asked while she put the blindfold over her eyes.

"I want to surprise you. Trust me, this is something I've thought of a few days ago. Just don't ask how I manage to make it happen since it took a miracle."

"Whatever."

Duncan lead a blindfolded Zoey to a wooded section where she could smell the flowers and felt the cool breeze that was in between the trees. She could hear the birds singing and was about to walk into that direction when Duncan told her to stop.

"Ok, what's over here, Duncan? A bird or something? We have one at home already"

"This will probably take your breath away so take off your blindfold and open your eyes, Zoey!"

Zoey opened her eyes and a squeal left her mouth. There, standing right in front of her, was an elephant. Zoey looked at Duncan with the look of a child eating their first candy bar.

"Well, if you're wondering what we're doing, red. I decided to take you on an elephant ride. It costed me a pretty penny or two, but it was worth it seeing the smile on your face."

"You mean to say that we're going to be riding an elephant! Oh, Duncan!" Zoey cried out while she ran up to him and started showing him with kisses. Her red lipstick covered his face and he soon looked like a tomato. After finally receiving enough kisses from Zoey, Duncan wiped his face off with a rag and helped her climb onto the elephant.

"Ready Zoey?"

"I'm ready as I'll ever be."

With a nod, the elephant took off and Zoey felt like she was on top of paradise. The wind blew softly across her cheeks and the sun provided a glow through the trees. She held onto Duncan and noticed that he had a big smile on his face and it was rare since Duncan was one of the people who never smiled. While they were riding through the forest, Zoey was entering another world, a world she could only dream of.

"Are you enjoying the ride?" Duncan asked.

"I am, Duncan. How can I ever thank you for doing this?" Zoey replied.

"Now red, you don't have to do anything in return."

"No, I insist. It'll make me feel better knowing that I repaid the favor."

"If you insist." Duncan added. "Just don't ruin it for me and please, no carnivals since you know that I'm terrified of clowns."

"I wasn't even go if to do that. Besides, we can't go back after you nearly beat the clown to death and caused all of those children to cry their eyes out."

"Hey, that clown started. I just finished it's business."

Zoey looked at Duncan and rolled her eyes.

"Come on sweetheart, don't be mad at me forever."

"You know that I can't stay mad, but seriously, never do that again."

Duncan nodded in agreement and Zoey gave a tight hug. After struggling to breathe, she let go of him and held onto him while the elephant started walking down a hill. The day was still young, but the only thing that Zoey was focused on was Duncan.

She leaned forward and gave him one more kiss on the cheek and saw his face blush to a fine shade of red. The elephant gave a cry of approval while both Duncan and Zoey laughed.

* * *

**This is for GreenPokeGuy, a fellow mod on the Total Drama Writer's Forum and just an awesome person in general. He's a huge, huge, huge Doey fan. He's also probably the best Doey writer I've ever seen. If you've not checked out his story, _Lost_, please do so. You don't know what you're missing.**

**Your request said that you wanted a rough patch in the relationship type of story but I got creative and decided to do a small romantic elephant ride setting since the idea came from one of the conversations over Doey settings. I hope you didn't mind me changing the setting but I was in a happy, light hearted mood. Hopefully, you don't mind the change. Maybe the Doeyness can make it up. c:**

**I really hope you a wonderful birthday, Green and thank you for being a part of the forum! :D**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	35. Philosophical Love

Books, books and more books. There was so many opened to random pages and scattered everywhere that it looked more like a disorganized library instead of a living room. Cody, however, didn't care at the moment that his living room looked like a war zone. He and Scarlett were busy working on a project in their philosophy class. They had to figure out what the true definition of love was and why it was that definition. This caused an issue since Cody and Scarlett loved philosophy, but their views on love was the polar opposite of each other.

"Cody, just hear me out. According to Thomas Aquinas, _'Love, caritas is the mother and root of the virtues as their source, though as their culmination is the last to come to fruition. Love comes to permeate lower virtues. As character reaches completion, love progressively motivates and illumine so the practice of every act of courage, self-mastery, Justice, diverse social virtues, and every exercise of intellectual and technical excellence.' _What Aquinas is telling us is that you don't need religion to find love instead, it's a virtue that's found within you."

"Your point is very logical, Scarlett, but Aquinas got his ideas from St. Augustine and he stated, _'What does love look like? It has the hands to help others. It has the feet to hasten to the poor and needy. It has eyes to see misery and want. It has the ears to hear the sighs and sorrows of men. That is what love looks like.' _Augustine believed that man couldn't find all things philosophical and that man had to look up to wisdom from above to help solve their dilemmas and problems."

Cody and Scarlett just looked at each and shook their heads in disbelief. They were assigned to this project and it was a disaster in the making since Scarlett believed that man could find the philosophy of love while Cody insisted that heavenly philosophy was needed to find the truth behind the philosophy of love. Their difference was making the project difficult, but their professor told both of them that the only reason why he paired them up was because not only were they the top students in his class, but he knew that just as soon as they felt like throwing in the towel, they would find their answer.

"Ok, maybe I was wrong, Scarlett." Cody implied while picking up a book and flipping through the pages. "Let's back up and go back to the Greeks since they're considered to be the Fathers of Philosophy."

"You don't have to tell me anything new, Cody. According to Plato's work, _Symposium_, when the two halves of people unite together, a desire comes and overflows them. However, I disagree with Plato's view of love since he discredited women and only thought that men could find love. However, when it came to government, Plato's ideas were the foundation of the republics we see across the world. I wish we had gotten Government instead of love, but Courtney and Noah just had to convince the teacher the projects around."

"I know how you feel since Plato mentioned that _'The society we have described can never grow into a reality or see the light of day, and there will be no end to the troubles of states, or of humanity itself, till philosophers become rulers in this world, or till those we now call kings and rulers really and truly become philosophers, and political power and philosophy thus come into the same hands.'"_

"Well, it looks like someone defiantly knows their philosophy. I'm impressed." Scarlett acknowledged while she gave Cody an impressive look.

"I think you for the compliment, Scarlett, but we're getting off track. According to Aristotle, who would later become Alexander the Great's tutor, love comes in the form of friendship and is used to for business deals to please what they see in themselves regardless of the other friend's opinion in the matter. Aristotle also said that man should love himself since he can't extend sympathy or affection to others."

"You raise a good point Cody but Sigmund Freud said that philosophy embodies a love of wisdom, a knowledge of how best to live life. So perhaps the philosophy of love is actually just the philosophy of wisdom and that we often merge the two together to form one philosophical thought."

"Popular children's author C.S. Lewis said that love is divided into two categories. Need love, which is the love a child gives to a parent and give love, where someone shows their love for an authority figure."

"Maybe C.S. Lewis should have stuck to writing children's books." Scarlett implied while setting her book down and getting up. "It's hopeless, we'll never figure this out. We might as well just fail the stupid class."

"Scarlett! The class is not stupid. It's very intelligent. You're just frustrated because you can't find anything that won't support my point and make your point more stronger." Cody replied.

"It's frustrating when two idiots argue over something that should be so clearly easy to solve!"

Scarlett and Cody just stared at each other in silence for a few moments before Scarlett put her head within her hands. "I'm sorry Cody but why did we have to get the hardest topic to cover in philosophy. The definition of love could mean so many things."

"It's alright Scarlett." Cody replied while he held onto Scarlett's shoulder but not before she mumbled, "Move it or lose it." back at Cody. "We all have those days. The way I see it, love is one of those things that's rather difficult to explain. As a famous philosopher once said, _'It is easy to hate and it is difficult to love. This is how the whole scheme of things works. All good things are difficult to achieve; and bad things are very easy to get.'"_

"Wait. Cody, you just said a Confucius quote."

"I did. So wha-"

"That's our answer. The answer to the definition of love in philosophy lies in Eastern Philosophy not Western Philosophy. How could I have been an idiot all this time. You unlocked the answer Cody."

"I did?" Cody asked while Scarlett ran up to him and gave him a kiss. He immediately turned red and blushed deeply since Scarlett was never the kissing type and this came to him as a shocker.

"Come on, we got a paper to finish."

"Scarlett, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Are you glad you got assigned this topic now."

"I'm very relieved since I never thought I would live to see love become more easier to describe than a republic. Maybe that switch wasn't such a bad thing after all."

* * *

**So, I decided to do something that I've never done before. I wrote myself a oneshot. I figured that if I was going to write all of my friends oneshots, I should go on ahead and write myself one. This oneshot is special since I wrote it for my eighteenth birthday. Yes, I'm eighteen now, an adult. I was fifteen when I joined the site, six weeks before my sixteenth birthday. Look back at all the time I've spent on here, I'm glad I joined since I wouldn't change it for the world. I've grown not only as a reader but as a writer and I've made some awesome friends on the forum and I would never give them up for anything. They have helped me grow into a new person and I hope to keep growing for many more years to come.**

**I want to thank you guys for everything. The love, the support and the surprises. You all have made me so happy and I'm not afraid to admit that you all are my second family. We might fight and argue sometimes but we're always there for each other. We have formed a close bond that keeps getting stronger. If I had to spend my birthday with anyone, it would be you all.**

**So, Happy Birthday to me!**


	36. Romance in Bloom

Ella was walking around the beach with her usual cheerfulness and happiness present. The sky was as blue as it could be and the birds were singing their song. This always made Ella happy since she was always happy and loved nature. She would spend hours in the forest, singing her heart away and enjoying the company of animals. She was often compared to Snow White and even Ella believed herself that she was the true live version of the famous Disney princess.

While waking along the beach, she noticed Rodney looking down at the water, looking sad. This made Ella stop and broke her heart since she always felt sorry for the people who look miserable and depressed. She believed that everyone should be happy in life, no matter what happened to them. Ella always believed that people should look at the positives not the negatives and count their blessings.

She walked up to Rodney and patted his shoulder, only for him to jump back and fall onto the ground.

"Oh dear! I didn't mean to give you a fright, Rodney. I was just checking to see if you was alright." Ella commented while putting her hand over her heart. "You seem to be all blue today."

"It's alright, Ella. I've just been having a miserable day, that's all." Rodney replied, sadly.

"What's the matter Rodney? Do you want to talk about it? I might not be as smart as some of them, but I do have a good heart and I'm willing to give a helping hand when it's needed."

Rodney looked over at Ella and saw her smiling face. Her saw her as an innocent girl who lived in her own world, but was willing to help a guy out. Rodney felt touched, as if Ella had been sent to him to help with his troubles. He looked at Ella, and took a deep breath before he began.

"Ok, since you've been so nice to me, I might as well open up to you since I trust that you won't tell anyone. I've been feeling sad lately since no one accepts my love. All of the girls think that I'm a fool, a waste of their time. All I ever wanted was love. I always wanted to find that one girl that would accept me as who I am not what others thought of me, but now, I realized that I have been an idiot this whole time. No one will love a sicken fool like me. I will just grow old and die alone without anyone who cares for me."

"Oh Rodney! That's nonsense. Why of course people care for you! What those girls said is wrong. You have a big heart and you care for others. They're just jealous of you since you have a bigger heart than what they all have combined."

"They are?"

"Of course they are. In fact, let me sing you a song to cheer you up."

"Now Ella, you don't have to sing me anything to me. I'm happy that you are helping me out and that's all I would ask for."

"Nonsense Rodney. I think this song will cheer you up:

_**When you are all alone without a soul**_

_**Just remember that your heart's desire**_

_**Is telling you to save your love**_

_**For the one girl that will sweep you away**_

_**Confess to her that you love her whole**_

_**And she will gladly take you away to a new life**_

_**Far away from the old one**_

_**Where you can finally have someone to love**_

_**Without feeling miserable and alone all the time.**_

After Ella had finished her song, Rodney wondered if he was suffering from a lack of love. Ella's lyrics had made him happy and he felt like he was on top of love itself. He looked back at Ella and smiled.

"I feel better already. Thank you Ella. I haven't felt this happy in a long time."

"You're welcome Rodney. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to-"

"Ella, wait!"

Ella stopped after Rodney called after her. She wondered what he was going to say.

"I've been thinking. There is this one girl that I actually like-"

"Oh. How is she like?" Ella asked.

"Well, about that." Rodney replied nervously. "It's.. well.. uh.. It's you. I really like you, Ella. You're beautiful and happy all the time. There's just something about you that always calls my attention. I can never stop thinking about you since you're always on my mind. I really like you Ella and I would do anything to make you the happiest girl on Earth, so I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"

Ella didn't say anything but keep staring at the ground. Rodney thought that he had blew it and started to call himself stupid, but Ella said a faint, "Yes."

"What?" Rodney asked after he stopped hitting himself on the head.

"Yes, I'll go out with you Rodney. I've admired you for quite sometime and I think you're my true Prince."

Rodney let out a small cry of joy while he embraced Ella very tightly. After releasing a small squeak, Rodney placed her down and swept her into his arms, bridal style. He carried her off while she showered him with kisses and he was blushing from all of the affection that he was receiving.

* * *

**I feel like I've been writing nothing but romance lately. Oh well, at least it's cute and fluffy. This is for my friend Anna, also known as Everything I Liked Was Taken, and she requested this Rodney and Ella oneshot. She's probably the biggest fan of Dott and now, she's introduced to not only one couple but two couples that I really enjoy writing. I think Rodney/Ella would go good together since they're both often rejected and they could turn toward each other to find what they're missing so thank you for showing me a new couple, Anna. Hope you enjoyed your birthday yesterday and thanks for being so nice and kind to everyone. :3**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	37. All About Chris

One would think that Chris would enjoy everything in the spotlight. The fame, the money, the girls, everything about being famous and well known. Little did people know that those things made Chris miserable. While Chris pretended to enjoy those things, he was secretly miserable. One of the reasons why he was miserable was that Chris had just turned forty and knew that it was only a matter of time until his career came to an end. No matter how much women and money he received, he refused it all and remained isolated within his home. Even his marriage had become dull and depressing since his wife left him after Chris started wondering how much time he had left as a host. The separation only plunged him into a deeper spell and when Chef came to visit him one afternoon, he found Chris to be drowned within his sorrows.

"Come on, get up." Chef commented while he lifted Chris up and placed him on his feet. "You can't stay like this forever."

"What's the point? My career and it's only a matter of time until I'm replaced as host. I know that the network wants Topher to replace me. Why did I had to hate him?!" Chris yelled from the top of his lungs. He grabbed a bottle and tried to drink it, but Chef stopped him.

"You need to calm down." Chef added.

"Why should I? My life is over? I would be better off dead and forgotten anyways."

"Come on, that's not the Chris McLean I know. The Chris I know would be celebrating almost twenty years in show business. That's a milestone in itself."

"Yeah, yeah. I look like hell. I have bags under my eyes and wrinkles all over my forehead. I look like a wrinkled up raisin who needs surgery."

"Do you have to make it all about you, Chris? You are worse than that one character in _All About Eve_."

"Wait, say that again."

"Uh, the _All About Eve_ line?"

"No, idiot. The previous one."

"Oh. Do you have to make it all about you, Chris?"

That sentence stuck out inside Chris's brain and it made him think. He remembered seeing _All About Eve_ when he was little and was awed on how Margo Channing and Addison DeWitt could be so cold natured, but at the same time, maintain a career after they reached forty. The more that he thought about the movie, the more that he realized that not all hope was lost.

"That's it! That's how I'll save my career!"

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Chef asked.

"I realized that all this time, I've been making my career all about me and that's not what my fans want. I should spend time devoting myself to the fans and realizing how grateful I am for everything that has happened to me. People from all over the world have admired me for almost twenty years and I've ignored them. Now, it's time to repay the favors and to give out some long deserve attention."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Simple. With a cup of ambition and a mid full of determination. In other words, I'm going to try something that I've never done before, but I don't have time for argument right now. I've got a million and one things to do."

With the ambition of a horse, Chris rose up and dashed to get dress. It wasn't even ten minutes later that Chris returned all fully dressed, to Chef's shock.

"There's no way you could have showered that fast, dude."

"Oh trust me, I have my secrets." Chris commented while he gave a small wink. "Enough said, let's get down to business."

"Alright, fine. What's your plan for revising your career?" Chef asked.

"Simple. I'm going to throw a party and invite all of my bosses to the event. I'm going to show my ambitious side and talk about plans they offered me and that I rejected. If it works, I'll be back on top and nothing can bring me down." Chris replied.

"This will end badly." Chef mumbled while he opened the bottle Chris tired to drink early and chugged it down his throat.

* * *

Several weeks passed and Chris had been busy planning this party. It was either do or die for him and he was determined not to kill his career so early, although many people considered Chris to be in the middle of his career.

One by one, the guests started to arrive and so far, everything was going to plan. Chris was making suggestions and several of his bosses were intrigued and decided to look further into the ideas, so Chris felt like he was on top of the world.. or so he thought.

When he saw Topher climbing up the stairs, Chris was furious that he had crashed his party, but decided to remain cool and calm while he greeted his rival.

"I remember crossing you off my guest list, Topher. What are you doing here?"

"Oh Chris, the executive invited me to the party. Turns out that I never received an invitation from you."

"Such a shame. I must have a word about that with Chef later on. Have you had any thoughts of want to do now, Topher?"

"Of course, I have." Topher mumbled while looking directly at Chris. "They've been thinking about putting me as host of the show and to put you into an early retirement."

"As if they'll do that!" Chris smirked while he bursted out laughing. "I've been a star for decades. Why would they replace the one person who has brought more money to the company in twenty years than what they made in forty years, combined?"

"Well, I would be careful since your days are numbered, old man."

"As if, wannabe."

Chris's words left a stung on Topher who just walked off. Chris raised his glass in celebration and said, "Amen!"

* * *

**This is for ChrisMcLean-Cody-Duncan-TD, also known as Eve. She's recently joined the Total Drama Writer's Forum and she wanted something Chris related for her birthday. Ironically, she's named after the movie where the inspiration for this came from which is, _All About Eve_. I thought of something that had Chris trying to save his career from a younger star, which I decided to be Topher. Eve, I hope you enjoy this oneshot and I wish you a late happy birthday! :33**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	38. Melancholy Shades

Noah slowly walked through the room, trying not to disturb the peace of the ghostly atmosphere. He had to brush away cobwebs since this was the first time a person had entered the room in twenty years. What was once a beautiful bedroom was now mildewed and crumbling. It smelt faintly of chipping paint and dried up roses, with Noah noticing a vase full of decayed roses. They were once beautiful yellow roses that were reduced to brown withered petals. Noah went to grab one, but as soon as his fingers touched it, it crumbled to dust.

After moving away from the dust of the roses, he walked over to a desk and started looking through the drawers. It wasn't until he reached the bottom left one did he find something. He pulled out a box and when he untied it, there were some old yellowed papers stored inside. Noah went through each page and at the bottom of the box, he discovered a folded up piece of paper that had appeared to been folded and refolded so many times. When Noah opened it, a lock of blonde hair was in the middle. He read the paper very carefully before closing his eyes, since that little piece of paper brought back so many painful memories.

* * *

_Noah was sitting in a chair beside his wife's bed. Dawn had been ill for several weeks and he didn't know what was going to happen to her. She had gave birth to a stillborn son and hadn't recovered. She looked like a ghost, with her white skin glowing in the darkness of the room and her face was full of agony and pain. Noah's face had sunken in from the lack of sleep he had. Ever since Dawn's illness, he had never left her bedside, even taking his meals in the same room. She was the joy of his life and he was so afraid of leaving her all alone. It was her love that kept him going strong when he felt like giving up._

_They had met years earlier when Dawn played the piano at a party he attended. From the moment that he laid his eyes on Dawn, he loved her, although his cold-hearted sarcastic nature prevented him from showing his compassion. Their relationship was often compared with Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy from Pride and Prejudice with Dawn being the only girl that could outwit Noah and use his sarcasm to her advantage. After several years of knowing each other, Noah finally confessed his feelings to Dawn and the two ended up marrying each other, to the complete shock of many people._

_After they married, Dawn's health started going downhill following the birth of their first daughter. In ten years, Dawn gave birth to two girls, a son and three other children that were stillborn. With each pregnancy, Dawn's health kept getting worse until eventually, the last childbirth just about killed Dawn. It had been almost two months since the birth and Dawn was barely holding on for life, with Noah having hope that she would pull through this._

_Noah was reading a book one afternoon, when he heard a low, "Noah?"_

_"What is it?" Noah asked while he put his book down and rushed to Dawn's bedside. "Do you need something, Dawn?"_

_"A piece of paper and a pen," Dawn replied softly._

_Noah didn't understand what Dawn needed the paper and pen for, but he didn't want to pest her with questions. He walked over to the desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen._

_"Thank you, sweetheart."_

_"Anything for you, Dawn."_

_Noah sat back down and tried to focus on his book, but he couldn't. He saw Dawn slowly adjusting herself to be able to write. Noah figured ahead and grabbed a small lap desk and placed it in Dawn's lap while he sat next to her. Slowly, Dawn picked up her pen and started writing,_

_**Time wastes too fast: every letter I trace tells me with what rapidity life follows my pen. The days and hours are flying over our heads like clouds of a windy day never to return- more everything presses on-**_

_Noah recognized that quote from Tristram Shandy, a book that the both of them enjoyed. He recognized that passage as the one mentioning death. When Noah looked up, he saw that Dawn had stopped writing so he picked up the pen and finished the quote,_

_**-and everytime I kiss thy hand to bid adieu, every absence which follows it are preducles to that eternal separation we are shortly to make.**_

_It was after finishing the quote that Noah realized that Dawn was going to die. He folded up the piece of paper and placed it inside the desk. Four days later, Dawn died after her struggle and Noah collapsed in the next room. Before her funeral, he requested a lock of her hair. After getting the lock, he put it with the paper and placed it in a box with some of Dawn's other papers._

_After the burial, Noah moved out of the bedroom they shared and closed it up, while forgetting about the folded piece of paper. After Dawn's death, Noah never remarried since she was the only woman he ever loved and as a final tribute, he placed a quote from Homer's Ilaid on her headstone,_

_**If in the melancholy shades below  
**__**The flames of friends and lovers cease to glow,  
**__**Yet mine shall sacred last; mine undecayed  
**__**Burn on through death, and animate my shade.**_

* * *

Noah looked up from the piece of paper and burst into tears. He missed Dawn more than life itself and for fifty years, she had been tucked away from the back of his mind, but now, she was in his memories again and he ached for the day that he would be reunited with her, reunited with the only woman that ever made him happy.

* * *

**This is for Light of the Dawn, also known as Lo, and a very close friend of mine. She's like the Queen of Nawn and her writings over the couple are just amazing. She's also the author of Total Drama Rewritten, which is an awesome comp fic by the way. ****If you ever get the chance, please check out her writing. I recommend her Nawn pieces since they'll make you fall in love with the ship.**

**Lo, I hope you have a wonderful birthday and I'm excited for our upcoming project. I know it's going to be great.**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	39. Divination and Auras

September 1st.

The date kept ringing in Dawn's head and she felt strange by all of this. Until now, she had never heard of Hogwarts and she was baffled that had received a letter from a school of wizardry and witchcraft. She wondered if she was truly a witch. The more that Dawn thought about it, the more that it started to make sense. It gave a logical explanation as to why she could read auras, talk to animals and had the ability of Divination to look into the future. She was an outcast in society since her powers made her stand out and it finally gave an answer as to why people always ignored Dawn; they were afraid of her.

Before she could continue her thoughts, she heard a loud knock coming from downstairs and wondered who that could be. Dawn placed her letter down and gently walked down the stairs. When she opened the door, there stood a giant before her and he was nothing that she had seen in her whole life.

"Hello, there lickle bird. Do ya 'now who I am?" The giant asked Dawn.

"Yes, I do. You are Rubeus Hagrid, caretaker and the Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts." Dawn replied while looking up at Hagrid. When Hagrid heard Dawn's reply, he nearly grew pale since she apparently knew a lot about him, and he had just met the little girl.

"'Ow.. 'ow did ya know that? Most people would have guessed summa' else."

"It's very simple, Hagrid. I can read people's auras and I'm able to contain the knowledge of their deepest darkest secrets, but you won't have to worry about me since you can trust me."

Hagrid took a giant step forward, the whole house shaking as a result of him moving forward. It felt like an earthquake was occurring since everything kept falling and crashing to the floor. Dawn grabbed onto the railing of the stairs and held on with ease. "So, what brings you to my house, Hagrid?" The moonchild asked.

"Yer cousin Luna is concerned about you. She knows that you don't have any of the supplies fer school an' with no way of getting there so she asked me ter come and get you. She plans to take you to Diagon Alley to buy your school supplies and she wants you to spend a few days with 'er before you go off to Hogwarts."

Dawn stared at Hagrid with stars in her eyes. This seemed to be a dream, some fantasy that she was living in. The idea of going to a school that was invisible to the outside world was beyond her imagination. She looked up at Hagrid with stars in her eyes.

"Alright, when do you want to leave, Hagrid?"

"Right now would be good," Hagrid replied while looking down at Dawn.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Just let me say goodbye to my birds first." Dawn acknowledged while walking onto the porch and whistled at her birds. They wondered where she was going.

"I know friends, but I won't be gone for long. I'll come back and see you all when I can. Until then, take care."

Her birds whistled a sad and silent note, almost a mournful since she was going away, but she promised that she would stay in touch with them. Hagrid looked at Dawn strangely, but he didn't ask any questions and after a moment's rest, Dawn followed the tall giant down the road and out of sight.

* * *

When they finally reached Luna's house, Dawn could see her cousin running out to greet her.

"Hagrid! You did it! I'm finally reunited with my cousin after such a long time!" Luna said while running up to Dawn and embracing her in a hug.

"Luna! It's so great to see you. Your aura is currently all filled with various colors and emotions." Dawn replied while she accepted Luna's hug. "So what have you been up to?"

"Oh, I've found these new creatures that you must see. They're nothing I've ever seen. People only with of the eye of sight can see them and they're just so breathtaking. It's like petting a Phoenix that's different from the rest of the birds, such poor creatures."

"Yes, Luna, how well I know. So, those creatures?"

After bidding Hagrid a pleasant goodbye and with the promise of seeing him at Hogwarts, Dawn followed Luna down to her oddly shaped house. While Luna was in the kitchen, Dawn walked up the spiral staircase and noticed Luna's father working.

"Hello, Mr. Lovegood. It's been a while since we've seen each other."

"Dawn!" Luna's father stated while shaking Dawn's hand. "So glad to see you! Tell me, what's my aura for today?"

Dawn looked at Luna's father and took a deep breath.

"Your aura tells me that you are wondered about your daughter, but you forget that she's a strong girl who can take care of herself. She might face tough challenges this year, but with a guiding hand, she'll overcome anything that's thrown at her."

"I actually do feel better. This is Luna's first year without any of Dumbledore's Army at school, especially Harry. You have no idea how close they were. Harry was only one of a few people who actually gave my daughter respect."

"I remember Luna telling me about Harry. His aura was mysterious and ever since the fall of the Dark Lord, we all have been living easier lives, especially the poor Muggle witches. They were massacred for no greater good."

"Wait, Dawn. You can't say his actual name?"

"No, it gives me chills when I think about it so I tend to avoid it when having conversations."

"Ah, that makes sense. Well, I shouldn't keep you away from Luna. She wants to take you to Diagon Alley, but she wants you to see some new creature that she's discovered first. Do have her tell me about it."

"I will Mr. Lovegood and I'll talk to you later."

* * *

Dawn walked back down the staircase and noticed a jar of specimens that Luna has before her. Dawn took a close look at them and noted that she had never seen anything so colorful in her life.

"It's like a new species, Luna. It's like being inside a dream of sorts. What are you going to call these creatures?"

"I haven't decided yet Dawn. I'm probably going to wait until we go to Hogwarts and let Hagrid take a look since his knowledge over magical creatures is much more advanced than mine."

"I'm believing that he's going to confirm these creatures as being real and you'll be known for discovering a new species, which hasn't happened in quite some time."

"Perhaps or perhaps not. You never know with these things. So, would you-"

"-like to go to Diagon Alley? Hagrid already told me about it and yes, I would like to go."

"Alright, just grab my hand and we'll go from there."

Dawn grabbed hold of Luna's hand and with the blink of an eye, she was traveling through the fabrics of time and landed with a thump.

* * *

Once when she dusted herself off, Dawn noticed that they were inside some pub of sorts. Luna pressed a brick and revealed Diagon Alley to Dawn, who seemed to be curious by all that was all around her.

"Why don't you go into the bookstore while I do your shopping? It shouldn't take me long." Luna commented while she strolled further on, leaving Dawn wondering where the bookstore was. It didn't take her long to find it, once when she knew where each shop was located at. She walked in and stared in awe at the books that lined the shelfs. Dawn walked around slowly, reading the spine of each book like a new child and stopped when someone said, "I hope you're not wanting to kiss those books since it would make you desperate for a date."

Dawn turned around and noticed a tall Indian standing before her. He had long brown hair and was carrying a pile of books with him. His voice was similar to that of a deadpan, with no life and no excitement within his own world.

"I had no intention of kissing the books." Dawn pointed out while she walked toward the guy. "I've never been into a bookstore like this before and your aura tells me that you are lonely, Noah."

"Uh.. How did you know my name?!" Noah asked while he slowly backed away from her.

"I know everything about people and the future. I have the gift of sight and I can look to see what will happen, like on how I'll be placed in Ravenclaw with my cousin, Luna." Dawn replied.

"You're the cousin to Crazy Luna? No wonder I see the family resemblance."

"We're not crazy. Besides, you shouldn't say negative stuff about people when they're not here to defend themselves."

"Whatever. I have better things to do than to argue with some crazy witch. Can you even say something that will make me stop and think, or do you not have this gift of sight as you previously told me."

Dawn looked at Noah and took a deep breath. She sat down onto the floor, closed her eyes and moved her arms. After a few moments of silence, she said in a very dreamy yet serious voice,

"Time present, and time past are both perhaps present and times futures and times future contained in time past. If all time is eternally present, all time is unredeemable. What might have been is an abstraction remaining a perpetual possibility. Only in a world of speculation, what might have been and what has been point to one end, which is always present. Footfalls echo in memory down the passage which we did not take toward the door we never opened and into the rose garden."

When she finished, she looked up and Noah was within a state of thought. "Ok, you got me. You do have a sight of sorts. I never thought that I would say this, but I was wrong about you. Professor Trelawney will have a field day with you. I'm wanting to believe that she'll be excited, just like the time that she thought that Harry was going to die. Thank goodness I didn't sign up for her class."

" I know all about Sybil and you shouldn't say it about the priestess of the universe. We all are mysterious in our own way and it defines us as an individual people. It's cool Noah. All people will admit their mistakes from time to time. Your aura tells me that you are trying to find a person to spend your life with."

"Yeah, right. Well, I'm just going to go and do some other things." Noah stated.

"Such a shame. Goodbye Noah and I look forward to being in Ravenclaw with you." Dawn commented while Noah stopped and looked at her confused. Noah was going to reply, but he kept his mouth shut. He walked off and little did he know, Dawn was smiling.

"Ah, I can tell that his aura almost turned red when he saw me. He seems to be in love with me and he's not a bad guy actually. I look forward to eventually going out with him, but that won't be until the end of the term if he can stand to wait that long."

She released a small giggle before going back out to find her cousin Luna.

* * *

**This Harry Potter/Total Drama AU oneshot is for DeliriousDisposition, or DJ. He's literally one of the most coolest people you'll ever meet. He's just awesome, down to Earth and the author to one of the best TD computation stories on here. A little backstory to this piece, I was working on a Nawn and somehow, the idea of making it a Harry Potter universe theme entered my head and it wouldn't go away. The more that I thought about it, the more that it made sense to me so I just went with the flow and was able to produce this in such a short amount of time. :33**

**I hope you have an awesome birthday, DJ and remember, just make a wish. c:**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	40. Hat Madness

Shawn brushed his hair very carefully. He placed the beanie back on his head, the one always full of holes and had a thin layer of mildew on the top. Despite it's rough exterior, Shawn wouldn't give it up since it had been a treasure of his since boyhood. It meant so much to him and it was one of the few things that he wore always. He was sitting in the living room, watching TV when Jasmine came in and started to spray the whole room with air freshener.

"What was that for?" Shawn asked.

"It's not my fault that your mullet smells like an ass. Besides, haven't ya thought of replacin' it by now?" Jasmine replied while spraying almost half of the can on Shawn's head.

"Oh!" Shawn cried while he ran away from Jasmine. "I'm not a perfume shop. Stop spraying air freshener. You know how terrible this is for my breathing. Besides, this beanie was my dad's and it's the only thing I have left of him."

"I know Shawn and I don't want ta annoy ya, but perhaps ya should reckon about buying a new hat? There are thousands of otha bunies out there, ya know?"

"Alright, I'll buy a new hat under one condition."

"And what would that be?" Jasmine asked.

"You have to buy a new hat, Jasmine. I mean, look at your safari hat. It's withered, wrinkled and smells like an old fish. Besides, you've had that hat for a long time and haven't you ever thought of replacing it?" Shawn replied.

"I just can't replace this hat, Shawn! This hat waz gave ta me by me Grandpa, who waz a famous biologist and often traveled the world." Jasmine hissed in her defense.

"I'm not trying to start an argument, sweetheart. All I'm saying is that if I have to replace my hat, you have to do the same. I'm not being rude or mean. I'm just being honest, that's all."

Jasmine looked down at her husband and realized that he did have a point. He was just being honest and fair since she was the one who wanted him to replace his beanie. She shook her head and glanced back at Shawn.

"Maybe you're right. Times do change and with it, the fashion. Alright, I'll buy a new hat since a new appurance might actually do the both of us some puchy."

"Told you that it wasn't a bad idea." Shawn commented while trying to give Jasmine kiss, but was almost two feet shorter than she was. Thinking quickly, he grabbed a bar stool and climbed onto it, where he could finally kiss his wife.

"That wasn't too hard, right?"

"Right."

* * *

Several hours later, Jasmine and Shawn were walking through the mall, trying to find a hat store, but that was like trying to find a piece of hay in a needle stack. So many people were there and the crowds were enormous. Shawn and Jasmine walked across the corner and found, to their relief, that the mall actually had a hat store.

"Well, I was wrong." Shawn told Jasmine while walking into the hat store. "Turns out that malls do have everything after all."

"Told ya so. If we had placed a bet, ya would have owe me five dollars." Jasmine replied while ducking her head and trying not to knock her brains out.

Shawn and Jasmine looked throughout the store and finding the beanie and outback hat sections was trying to find a piece of hay in the needle stack. It was a maze of hats, just about any kind that could be imaginable. After going through literally a sea of hats, they finally found the hats they were looking for at the back of the store.

"Remind ta kill Chris once when we're done here." Jasmine implied while slumping down in a chair.

"Who evens puts the two most commonly hats all the way in the back of the store?!" Shawn asked. "Are they stupid something?"

"At least we found what we waz squizzin' for. Now that we're here, we might az well make the best of it so let's the get the job done soona instud of lata."

With Jasmine's words, the two of them dispersed and looked all around the section for their new hat. There were armies of hats, different sizes and colors. There were, in fact, too many to choose from.

"Have ya found one yet, Shawn?"

"No, not yet Jasmine, but I'll keep looking."

"Wait, how about this one?" Jasmine asked when she found a black beanie. She gave it to Shawn, who put it on and Jasmine clapped in delight.

"That squizzs puchy on ya, Shawn! I'm rully likin' the new squizz you're goin' for."

"I don't know Jasmine. I'm not a huge fan of the color black. Besides, this beanie is too lose and it covers my eyes."

"Come on Shawn! Don't be that stick in the mud. Change is puchy."

"How about this one?" Shawn asked while picking up a green outback hat. "I love the color green."

"You're jokin', right? ah HATE the color green. It makes me squizz laak a fat ugh swamp frog."

Shawn fringed at Jasmine's outburst. She roared like an earthquake when she became mad and he had to act quickly before she exploded like a tsunami.

"Jasmine! Jasmine! Jasmine! I didn't intend for you to say that you hate green. I was saying that I, as in me, love the color green. It's the same color as my old beanie."

"Sorry, I have these random moments sometimes." Jasmine said while looking down at Shawn, embarrassed.

"It's cool. No hard feelings. Would you like to continue looking for hats?"

"Shawn?"

"Yes Jasmine?"

"I waz thinkin', perhaps we should keep our old hats instud of burlin' ta find new ones."

"Why do you say so?" Shawn asked.

"ah reckon that burlin' ta find the right hat is nurly impozzible 'n' despite us havin' old worn out hats, they're OUR hats, if ya know what ah mun." Jasmine replied.

"I get ya." Shawn added. "I say we just got home and forget about th-"

"-but not before we give Chris a taste of his own medication."

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

* * *

**Phew, that took forever to do, due to so much schoolwork, but I finally got this Shawn and Jasmine done for my friend, The Prime Writer. I'm sorry for the delay in getting this to you, but school and work have been a butt load. Junior year is defiantly hard, but I'm working on getting a schedule work out to balance FanFiction time and school work.**

**Hope you enjoy this gift from me and thank you for being an awesome friend!**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	41. La vie en rose

He woke up to the quietness of the room, a familiar sight for his lonely bachelor life. He looked around and the quietness was his only visitor. No girl on the other side of the bed, smiling in her sleep or looking at him, eager to wake up and ask for a kiss. No one to tell him good morning or to have his breakfast made. No one to give him comfort when he needed it the most.

Brick eased out of bed to start his morning. After shaking the sleepiness from his system, the dude was walked around slowly, trying to get familiar to the settings of his apartment. Each day was so similar, the same old routine that it was sometimes boring. Brick raised the blinds of his windows and the natural sunlight kissed his face. How he wanted that warmth more often than the few moments that it allowed him to embrace it. Once when the welcome was worn out, Brick moved on with his regular morning activities, such as eating, showering and getting ready for work.

* * *

After completing all of the normal stages of his routine, Brick walked downstairs to the street, where he waited for the communal bus. After a ten minute wait, it arrived and Brick paid the normal fee and sat down. Normally, most people never sat by Brick and he had grew used to the distance, but this morning, it was different. As soon as he sat down, someone else sat down beside him and the change made Brick feel a bit different.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting here. I'm new to this city. You seem to be a nice guy."

"Uh, thanks?" Brick questioned while looking at the woman. "Are you enjoying it here so far?"

"I am. Sad that there aren't that many parks around here, but I can get used to it." The woman replied while adjusting her blonde hair.

"That's a negative about living in a military based city, not much room for nature. Sad though, considering the fact that I enjoyed nature when I was little and at one point, I wanted to become a photographer."

"Oh, what happened? Your aura tells me that something changed in your life."

"My dad. He pressured me to join the military and finally, he took matters into his own hands. Instead of going on to college, like I wanted to, the day after I graduated High School, he sent me off to boot camp for a few years. I was so angry that I became bitter and I was determined to prove that I could be better than him. A few years down the road, I even found myself a girlfriend and I even got an absence of leave, so I made preparations to come and finally prove that I was capable of doing whatever I wanted to do. Are you getting all of this?"

"I am. So what happened next?"

"A disaster in the making, that's what happened. When I got home, my dad made a fool out of me and just made my life miserable. My girlfriend left me and when he kept pressing on about that, I just lost it. I left and I never went back. I decided that I needed to move away, somewhere far away. So I moved to the city and made sure that I stay hidden in the shadows, so that none of my family could find me and that's what I've been doing ever since. I've stayed away from the dating scene and have preferred to remain a bachelor."

"That's sad. Your whole life story is full of sadness and misery. Hopefully, you'll be able to find happiness soon."

"Thank you, uh.."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was absorbed into your story that I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Dawn."

"Ah, nice to meet you Dawn. I'm Brick."

"Nice to meet you Brick." Dawn commented. "I really like your name."

"Thank you. That's a sentence I never hear every day." Brick replied while stretching his arms. "So, what brings you to the city?"

"Oh, I'm here trying to find a greenhouse that sells plants. I'm needing some for my garden at home. It's starting to become a jungle and I'm determined to keep turing it into a jungle, especially my roses."

"Are you a fan of Edith Piaf by any chance?" Brick asked.

"I've never heard of her before. Is there a song that makes you think of her?" Dawn questioned.

"Yes, actually." Brick commented while pulling out an MP3 player. "Here listen to this song."

Dawn took the MP3 from Brick and listened to the song. Her facial expression changed to where she was in another world, a forgotten soft romantic lore. She relaxed and felt as ease. When the song finished, she looked up at Brick in awe.

"Ok, so the song was called _La vie en rose_. I don't know what it's about, but I want to play that now when I do gardening."

"Edith Piaf always has been a favorite of mine. That's one of the good things of being a bachelor, no one is around to tell you what your music choices should be."

"That's so true, Brick. Now I want to go and find out more about her. Like, her music and herself as a person."

"You know, Dawn, there is a record store somewhere in the city that sells a lot of foreign singers and perhaps, well that's if you want to, I'll take you there sometime."

"That'll be nice Brick. I'll take up your offer sometime."

* * *

During the rest of the bus ride, Brick and Dawn talked about everything under the sun. He smiled and laughed. It was like as if a new Brick was coming out of his shell, for the greater good. He enjoyed himself so much that Brick wondered if the bachelor life was the true life for him and slowly, little by little, he finally realized that there as more to the meaning of life.

* * *

**This is for one of my closest friends, Lowland Warrior or Kjeld as he goes by on the forum. I had a hard time figuring out what he wanted. This was originally going to be a Brick bachelor oneshot, but based on the tile, I heard Edith Piaf's _La vie en rose_ and that made me change it to a Brick and Dawn oneshot, with the first time the ship has seen the light of day in several years.**

**Kjed, I hope you enjoy your early birthday present from me and I'm very excited about your upcoming birthday. I hope you have a wonderful day and I'm very excited to be working with you in the upcoming future.**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	42. Fancy

Heather had always been fancied. All though out her life, she had been fancied with jewels, money and other forms of wealth. She was so wealthy that if she had a mansion made of gold, she still would have enough money to finance her extravagant lifestyle for the rest of her life. She was the socialite in society and no one dared to topple her. Heather knew everything over everyone and basically controlled so many aspects that people paid her to be quiet. She could literally swim in all of the money she had and crush her opponents with the tip of her finger.

Despite her being wealthy and powerful, Heather wasn't very happy. The problem with her is that, no one wanted to be Mr. Davis. After three marriages, Heather was becoming depressed. She wanted someone who would sweep her off of feet that could make her laugh and enjoy life again, but the problem was that all of the men she liked was younger than her and it irritated her that she couldn't find someone her age to spend time with. She isolated herself from society due to middle age depression and she was a wreck.

"I wish someone was here." Heather mumbled while she climbed out of bed. The other side felt cold and empty, without no one to greet her with a smile or some other look to make her laugh.

* * *

Heather slowly rose up and put on a robe before walking into the garden. Her bedroom was right next to a lavish flower garden so she often snuck out and did morning walks without any of her staff noting that she was missing. She was walking through the sweet scents when she thought she heard a hum. She stopped and paused while wondering where it came from.

"Maybe it's just me." Heather mumbled to herself.

She continued walking for a while when she heard the hum again. She stopped and looked all around her. She heard something around the corner, so she decided to go investigate. With her robe gently touching the grass, Heather turned her head around the corner and noticed that a man was standing there, trimming away at some of her bushes.

"Excuse me?!" Heather yelled while the man nearly jumped out of his hide. "You have three seconds to explain who you are and why you're cutting my bushes before I call security on you."

"Relax, relax. I'm just the new landscaper that was hired yesterday." The guy replied while Heather looked at him awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that. You see, I-"

"No need to apologize, miss. That's not the worse reaction I've ever seen. Besides, I was cutting your bushes since they're dead and if they aren't cut, they won't grow again next year."

"Well, you do know your thing about bushes."

The guy blushed a deep shade of red at Heather's comment and had to look away in embarrassment. Heather released a small giggle at the dude's reaction. She felt happy around this guy and she decided to get a bit chummy with him.

"So, Mr. Gardner, you haven't introduced yourself."

"I feel so terrible now, uh…"

"Heather."

"Ah, right. Heather. As I was saying, I feel terrible not introducing myself. I'm Justin."

"It's a pleasure meeting you Justin."

"You too, Heather. I really like the name, by the way. Show authority and power, like it reflects you status as a millionaire." Justin added.

"Impressive. Do tell me, are you married?" Heather asked.

"No, I've never been married." Justin replied.

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that you've never been married before? That's a shocker since I expected someone like you to be married."

"Yeah. Despite me having this hunk of a body, girls don't find me to be their eye candy of sorts. I mean, sure I might be a bit obnoxious and disliked, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't give up on those qualities. Well, I'm also not the smartest crayon in the box so there could be another problem with tha-"

"Oh, please, don't talk as if you're the innocent baby with candy in it's mouth. Even I like you and-"

Heather put a hand over her mouth while she looked up at Justin in shock. That was something she had not planned to tell him, ever. Justin looked down at Heather and actually had a small grin.

"So you do like me, don't ya? Could that be why you're talking to me instead of being with some older man."

Heather slapped Justin and he looked down at her in shock. "Ow, that's my cheekbone."

"Don't you ever say that to me ever again. That's disgusting, just sick, sick, sick." Heather said while she walked over to Justin and whispered in his ear. "However, I do fancy gardeners every once in a while."

She looked at Justin and gave him a wink before walking off. While her silhouette slowly disappeared from Justin's mind, he mumbled, "And that's why I should be a gardener more often before he went after her.

* * *

**So this is for UltimateWarriorFan4Ever, or Lucas, from the TDWF. I really didn't have a ship idea so I just went with one that I believe you enjoy. The muse came from Reba McEntire's _Fancy_, and it worked out real nicely in the long run. Ironically, the next oneshot I'm posting is also from a Reba song and this makes the first time that my muse for two different oneshots have came from a singer, back to back. I also apologize for the delay, but life's been a bit, well.. busy lately.**

**Until next time. Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	43. Young and Beautiful

The snow fell all around her. It covered the ground within a precious and pure white blanket that glanced the winter landscape like icing on a cake. Through the bitter cold and harsh temperatures, she carried on, the beauty of the landscaping adding to the innocent look on her face. She stopped walking when a rose stuck out from the snow. Normally, most of the roses were long dead, but there was something unusually strange about this rose. It's red color stuck out from the white snow. It's bloody nature struck the girl in wonder and she picked it up to smell it. When she did, a man's voice made her jump and caused her finger to cut open.

"Dawn, are you alright?" Noah asked while noticing three drops of blood landing on the ground. "What are you doing out here? It's pretty cold out here, don't you think so?"

"I know it's cold out here, but the beauty of the landscape is what drew me out here. Besides, I'm used to the cold so it never bothered me." Dawn remarked while looking at her finger and noticing that the cut on it had disappeared and it seemed as if her finger had never been injured at all.

"I guess that's the case with you, but I'm curious as to what you're doing out here near the woods so late? Sundown will be here soon and it's supposed to be the longest night of the year and the coldest."

"Oh, Noah, I just had to get away from everyone. Honestly, the aura of the house makes me feel sad and I just needed a break from all of it."

"What's been bothering you, Dawn? Perhaps I can help. Sure, I'm not a psychologist or what not, but I do listen to problems from time to time."

"Can we do it, while walking?" Dawn asked. "That'll allow my thoughts to come together within a more natural and aura filling way."

"Sure, whatever floats your boat," Noah commented while the two of them started walking. "So Dawn, what is this issue that's bothering you and I'm totally not sounding like an idiot right now."

"It's alright, Noah. We all have those moments and your aura has told me so before you even spoke. As for the thing that's going on, I just feel left out at times. Like, everyone is separated into their own groups and I feel like that I have to have a certain level of brains or looks or strength to be able to hang out with others and to me, that's wrong. You shouldn't judge people from their outward appearances, but from what they are within. What their minds and hearts are like. Sadly, no one appreciates my advice nor do they listen to me and I'm just sick of having that emptiness fill me up and drags me down by the chains."

Noah looked over and saw that Dawn looked sad. The color from her face had gone and she was pale as the Earth, with the appearance of being tired and stressed and always sad with her deep eyes sunken in and her hair blowing everywhere like the few remaining oak leaves that were left in the trees. He decided that he had to at least do something that would return her likeness before it became cold as the lips of the deceased.

"Dawn, don't think about that," Noah commented while stopping and putting his hands on her shoulders. "People just don't realize how great of a person you are. You're so lively, always cheerful and just have an attitude that we all need within our lives. You shouldn't beat around the bush and say that you don't feel appreciated. The whole world appreciates you since you're a unique individual that would anyone proud to be your friend."

"You really think so, Noah?"

"Of course, I do. If I didn't think so, I wouldn't be telling you any of this stuff. Dawn, you're pretty, wise and smart. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Well, that's a really nice thought, Noah. I actually do feel better from just talking to you. Perhaps you should be a psychologist since you would be really great at helping others with their dilemmas, despite your sarcastic nature."

"Wait. How did you know about that?" Noah asked.

"Oh, I always know everything. You aura gives away all of your secrets, even the fact that you have a crush on me and would eventually like to date me." Dawn commented while Noah remained there speechless. He couldn't figure out how on earth Dawn knew that when he had told no one, not even his best friend Owen of this.

Dawn broke the silence by tiptoeing to Noah and giving him a kiss on the cheek. His face turned to a deep dark shade of red and he didn't know what to say. So he grabbed Dawn and tackled her onto the ground. They laughed together while rolling in the snow. They acted like children who were opening their gifts on Christmas morning, all young, wild, free, and excited. Noah and Dawn laid down in the snow and they made angels together while trying to catch snowflakes with their tongues. After a while, they were walking back, with Dawn's head on Noah's shoulder.

"Will you still love me, Noah? Even if I'm not young and beautiful?"

"I will Dawn. I will love you until the end of time."

"Noah, will you love me even if I have an aching soul?"

"Of course I will since your problem would be my problem. Don't ever doubt me since I'll always be here for you no matter what happens."

Dawn looked up at Noah and smiled. The evening sky twinkled and the stars shined like diamonds in the sky while they walked together, hand and hand. They were of heart to heart, but their love was more dedicated and loyal than of anything else known to either of them.

* * *

**Yay for Nawn fluff! So hard to believe that I wrote this in such a short amount of time, but it looks good. C: This is for Eternal Nexus Warrior who had requested a Nawn for his birthday. Well hopefully, this will please your inner Nawn feelings and I do hope you enjoy it, good sir. This piece finally does justice to Lana Del Rey's _Young and Beautiful_, which I have tried for a year to make into a oneshot, but all previous attempts had failed. I'm very proud of this piece and I do hope you have a wonderful birthday. **

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	44. Reality Check

She never expected herself to smoke. She never expected herself to do a lot of things.

Izzy took the cigarette out of her mouth and puffed the smoke like a pipe. She stood on some random street corner, watching the people just pass by, not saying a word to her. She lifted up the cigarette and took another puff while the smoke blew in her face. Her throat burned from the chemicals going downward, but she didn't give a damn. While smoking, a random guy bumped into her and nearly knocked her into the street.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Izzy screamed.

"My bad, eh. I didn't know that you were standing there." The guy replied.

"Just watch it next time, okay?" Izzy added.

"I will."

The guy's voice sounded very familiar to Izzy. She recognized the voice from somewhere, but she couldn't figure out where. It took her back to her younger days, where she had hope to actually do something with her life before she fell into the cycle of smoking and wasting her life. It made her think back to when she actually had fun with her life and was somebody instead of something. The guy started to walk off, but she grabbed his jacket and pulled him back. The guy tried to resist, but she held onto him for dear life until he finally gave up and stood there, while Izzy played with his beanie.

"Woah, woah. Where do you think you're going?"

"I was leaving you alone."

"You didn't have to, really. Your voice sounds so familiar. If I can only remember where I've seen you at before."

"Perhaps you may not remember, but I'm Ezekiel from Total Drama."

Izzy looked at him for a moment before her eyes became huge marbles. "Ezekiel?! Is that really you?"

"In the flesh," Zeke commented.

"Oh my goodness! You don't look like the same guy from the show."

"Well thank ya, eh. I turned my life around, eh. Finally realized that I needed to get my head out of the gutter so I went to college, graduated and I'll be getting married soon."

"Well done, buddy! Who are you marrying?"

"Some chick named Mary. She might not be the most attractive bottle of perfume, but I do love her personality. She actually makes me feel like a man."

"Why not a woman?" Izzy asked while Ezekiel gasped. "I'm kidding. However, I can't say that this is a shock for me. You were the last person. I expected to marry. No offensive, of course."

"None was taken." Zeke replied quickly.

"Good."

"So Izzy, has life been okay for you?"

"Do you really want to know, Zeke my boy? Do you?"

"Depends."

Before Izzy could mumble as much as one syllable out, she heard a deathly scream from inside the building behind her. Her and Ezekiel went inside, only for a vase to get smashed in their faces.

"You can't do this to me. Damn it, Noah! I'm a counselor for Pete's sake!"

"More like a bitch in training, Courtney, but who am I to judge?"

"Noah, you don't understand. I'm in the middle of a trial involving both Justin and Duncan. You can't simply foreclose this building."

"I can and you're not going to stop me. Besides, you have no money to pay rent and no rent means that I can foreclose this building and do whatever I damn please."

Izzy and Ezekiel stood there, not knowing what to do and wondering if they had come at a bad time. They froze like rabbits about to be hunted, not knowing what to do or where to go. There was no sanctuary within this building and they both knew that leaving was the best option. They started to turn to go back outside, but before they could, Courtney stopped them.

"IZZY! EZEKIEL! Don't you move a muscle!"

"What, eh? We've come at a bad time, so we're going to go and see you all later." Ezekiel commented.

"Besides, why are you guys even here?" Noah added.

"We were just passing by when we heard Courtney scream like a mad woman. She should invest in some ear plugs since she can even wake up the dead." Izzy replied while taking out another cigarette and lit it.

"Can you not do that in here Izzy?!" Courtney screamed.

"Just shut it, bitchy."

Ezekiel and Noah just froze while Courtney's rage came together like a bull about to lose its temper. She slowly walked up to Izzy and just slapped the cigarette out of her mouth while Izzy fell to the ground.

"Don't you ever call me that again! I deserve more respect than that." Courtney coldly commented.

"Respect? Haha! You won't get it from me!" Izzy shouted while she stood up and gave Courtney a defying glare. Courtney goes and tries to hit Izzy, but the redhead has the upper hand. She lunges forward and just knocks Courtney to the ground. Moments later, Ezekiel and Noah were racing to separate the two as hair, clothing and every name in the book was going up into the air.

* * *

Separating Izzy from Courtney was no lamb feast for Ezekiel. Izzy was still yelling her guts out when Ezekiel threw her out onto the street.

"What were you thinking, eh? You were lucky that she didn't press charges against you." Ezekiel pointed out.

"I just wanted to give her what she deserved. She had that coming for years." Izzy replied.

"Still, you went nuts," Ezekiel added.

"What can I say? I'm a nutty girl."

"No argument from me."

"If you insist, Zeky. I'll just sneak into your bedroom while you're asleep and pour mustard on you, but not before inviting all of the dogs into your room."

"Alright, maybe I do take back what I said. You know how to scare the pants off of guys."

"That's why you don't call me nutty since I'll end up making your life a nightmare."

"Is it bad that you're making me curious and I kinda want to know what kind of tricks you have up your sleeve, eh."

"Oh, you do? Well, I have one for you."

"And what can that be?"

Izzy leaned in and gave Ezekiel a kiss. He looked back at her in confusion. "What was that for?" He asked.

"And that was my first trick," She replied.

* * *

**So this is for my friend ewisko, who wanted an Ezzy, and I had honestly never heard of the ship before so I read TKN's _Love Ain't Ezzy_, which was a major source of inspiration for this story. I honestly don't know how well I nailed this, but I liked trying this ship out and see where my muse can go with it. This oneshot also marks the beginning of a new writing phase, where description is trimmed down and more dialogue is added to the story. Sure, it reduces the word count for me, but it clearly shows that my style is changing once again. This adds on to the fact that this oneshot collection shows my growth and development, and that makes me really proud of myself.**

**Hope you have a good birthday, ewisko! You deserve it!**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	45. Salem Moonlight

**Salem, 1692**

The ocean waves gently crashed against the rocks. The seagulls take flight within a flock of wings. Sundown was upon the village of Salem. All of the Puritans were slowly slipping into their respectful homes and saying their evening prayers. Soon enough, all of the candles had ceased to glow and the village fell into a deathlike sleep. It was custom for the people to go to bed as soon as darkness fell upon them since they believed the town was the target of the Devil's last stand and that, it was up to them to take all necessary procedures to protect themselves from witchcraft.

When the coast was clear, an old wooden door open and a young woman ran out with her shawl flapping behind her. She ran as fast her feet could carry her. She was determined to get as far away as the village as she could. Her soul longed for the woods, where she could free from the trap and the birdcage that society had laid upon her, to be with the night and the wind. Her long blonde hair flowed with grace and beauty while she ran and ran through the miles and miles of trees, knowing what path to take. After running for quite a while, she stopped running and whispered into the forest, "Noah, where are you?"

"I'm right here, Dawn." Came a voice from behind a bush. Dawn turned around and there stood her Indian, shirtless with his face paint and the Eagle feather within his hair.

Dawn smiled when she saw her true love again, her heart pounded and her feet became wobbly when she was around him. They had met two years prior when Dawn was walking through the forest and Noah had killed a bird. After nearly scolding him for it, they slowly ran into each other and develop a friendship that would eventually turn into a romance.

"Oh, Noah! My heart is happy to see you again. You've always been on my mind since our last meet."

"Aye. I've missed you also, Dawn. None of the Indian women can compare to the beauty that you have. They all seem to be like a bunch of logs, with their strange tattoos and mumbles. Like, they might as well be dead."

"Now Noah, tis is not the way to say things like that. Respect everyone since you should treat them like the way you want to be treated. Besides, none of the local men are as attractive as you."

They stood there for a moment before leaning in for a deep kiss. Their lips desired the other and they couldn't, nor wouldn't, stop kissing each other. Their sparks flew as an old familiar flame entered their bodies and reignited their passion. It was as if two worlds collided to form one new world, the world where problems didn't exist and it was more of a paradise. After embracing for a while, they finally broke apart.

"You've gotten better on your kissing, but you still have a long way to go. However, you have no idea how much I missed that." Noah commented while putting his hand under Dawn's chin.

"I have a good general idea on how much you've missed that," Dawn replied. "Besides, you seem to always want to kiss me, to sweep me off my feet, to take me away."

"Careful, better not hear the minister hear you say that or you'll be thrown into the stocks for however long he sees fit."

"At this point, I really don't care much for the minister, Noah. No one in the village wants to marry a girl like me, who is considered by many to be an outcast in society. They all think that my walks through the woods, my meditation and speaking to animals go against all of their conduct. I even heard people say that I'm trying to do witchcraft and that it's only a matter of time before they corner me into a situation that I can't get out of. Oh, Noah, my heart belongs to you and you only.

"Hmm, I wonder how long it took you to realize that. Hence why we've kept our romance a secret for the last two year."

"Very funny, Noah, but in all seriousness, my heart yearns to be with you, to always wake up next to you. I want you to answer me honestly, but would you call me crazy if I said that I wanted to run away from Salem?"

"No, I wouldn't call you crazy, Dawn, but since you wouldn't be able to live in the village without your name being varnished, where would you go? You can't fly with your birds or swim with your fishes since you just can't transform into an animal, although if you could, our problems would have been solved long ago."

Dawn stopped to ponder on Noah's question. She paced back and forth while allowing her thoughts to swim around inside her head, to allow them to come together. She looked down at the ground before looking back up into Noah's eyes, the darkness of his mysterious almond eyes invited her in. It wanted her to have all of him, to be the one that would unite two opposite elements into one component.

"Will you walk with me?" Dawn asked while regaining her focus and grabbing Noah's hand.

"I will, but where do you plan on taking me? To Barbados? Noah inquired.

"You'll see."

"Oh boy, this will be awesome," Noah commented while grabbing Dawn's hand and secretly rolling his eyes.

* * *

The two of them started to walk through the forest, following the path that Dawn was taking. Neither one of them talked but smiled and blushed. Their feet was taking them to a point of no return, but neither one of them cared. They wanted nothing but each other. The owl howls and crunching leaves added to the excitement with both of their hearts. When Dawn finally stopped walking, Noah saw nothing but open meadow around him.

"Where are we at, Dawn? Some fancy shack where a voodoo doctor lives at?"

"No, Noah, and besides, voodoo isn't a term found within our vocabulary. We're in an open meadow that I found today while exploring the wood. It's really peaceful here, you know? My spirit just feels so much at ease here. Like, I actually feel like myself here while hearing the squirrels and crickets move through the grass."

"Aye, but I know that you have something to say, Dawn. I can see it within the whites of your eyes."

"The whites of my eyes?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, the whites of your eyes. I can almost read you like a book, depending on the book, but I can still see you, Dawn." Noah replied.

"Oh Noah, you are right. My heart does want to confess, but I don't want to be looked upon as a fool, a stupid uptight fool."

"Just remember, in my eyes, you are never a fool and I won't think of you any different. Don't hold back what's on your tongue. Say it before the thought goes away."

Dawn blushed at Noah's words. Her face burned with a mix of love and embarrassment. Her heart pounded in her chest while she fanned herself, feeling hot all over her body. After making sure that her confidence had returned in one mind, sound and body, she finally looked back at Noah.

"I want to run away with you."

Noah was looking at Dawn, weirdly, almost as if he didn't catch what she has said. "Can you repeat that? I might not be on the same boat as you are."

"I said that I wanted to to run away with you. I want to go somewhere, where no one can discover us, settle down and have a family of our own. It'll be like heaven is a place on Earth with you and we can do the things we've always dreamed and discussed." Dawn acknowledged.

"Dawn, you literally have no idea how many thoughts are going on inside my head right now. Are you sure about this? Think of the risks that can occur, like the people of the village would tear to shreds with the axe." Noah replied.

"I want only to be with you, Noah. I don't care what everyone else thinks of me since I want to be gone from Salem. Always know that I would do anything for you, remember that."

Dawn unfastened her shawl and it came crashing to the ground. Dawn also took her long blonde hair and gently unfolded it so that way, it came down in bunches and it added to her already natural beauty. Noah leaned in to kiss her while slowly unfastening her dress.

"Are you sure about this?" Noah whispered in her ear. "If so, there is no going back. We're at the point of no return."

"I don't want to go back. I want to go forward." Dawn replied while running her hand on Noah's bare chest and leaned in to kiss her neck. Their kisses grew faster as they leaned up against a tree and started to gasp for air.

* * *

Several hours later, Noah and Dawn were in the grass, covered up with Dawn's shawl. Dawn kissed Noah's fingers with gentle ease. They had a passionate night of love and now we're relaxing while the morning dew gently touched their skin, sending chills down their bodies and made them cuddle with each other for warmth.

"Sunrise will be soon which means that I will have to leave for home soon," Dawn commented while touching Noah's cheek.

"Do you really have to go Dawn?" Noah asked.

"Sadly, I midst go. Yet, I want to stay here with you, to see the sunrise, to pick berries and mostly, to lay next to you." Dawn replied.

"And I don't want to go on the hunt with the rest of the local native boys," Noah added.

"I guess neither of us wants to go. I guess our bodies want the both of us to just stay here and dream away our lives."

"You do have a point right there, you know. Our bodies do want to dream away our lives."

Noah and Dawn just snuggled there together, while allowing the dawning of a new day to creep up on them. Instead of going their separate ways and back to their so-called normal lives, they fell back into a desired and lustful sleep with their bodies and love now being one.

* * *

**Ah, yes, this Nawn is for one of my friends who I've started to get more closer with: Knifez. Like, he's such a good writer and a good friend, like he can not only write a good story, but he can knock the socks off of your feet. Now, you all may wonder as to why I selected a Salem based Nawn for him. Well simple, this was going to be a story. I was requested at one point to write a Nawn story based off of the Salem witch trials where Noah and Dawn fled to Canada to escape persuasion. Well, the story never made it off the drawling board, but the idea fascinated me so much that I decided to do a piece and see how it would have went, hence why some parts of the dialogue are in Puritan English instead of modern day English.**

**Knifez, I hope you have a good 18th birthday, man! You are just an awesome person in general, and please, stay that way. C:**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	46. Deception

The tapping of the rubber from the rubber trees quietly added to the mysterious night. Moonlight shined from the tropical trees while soft gentle music played into the air. It was very peaceful, relaxing and quiet. Tropical birds flew in flocks all around, their colors showing in the pale light from the clouds above. The workers of the plantation laid down in hammocks, swinging back and forth while waiting for sleep to come. The music making their eyes heavy and they wanted to dream of good things until it was time to work again.

The peace wasn't going to last too much longer.

A gunshot was heard and the music suddenly stopped. All of the workers stopped and wondered what was going on. They heard a door open and a man stumbled out of the house.

**Bang! Bang!**

The man fell off of the porch as the woman fired five more shots into him. She clicked the gun before slowly dropping it. She stood there for a moment, sadness filled her face and she had some sort of doubt on whether or not she did the right thing.

Her identity was unknown, but when the moon suddenly appeared from the clouds, her eyes shined fiercely while she clutched her fists on the railing.

The woman was Courtney and the man that was dead below her feet was her husband, Chris.

Fellow plantation workers ran up to the house, stopping short of where the body was. While they gathered around, Courtney looked back down at Chris and slowly closed her eyes, going back to the old days when it was possible to love him before he became the target at the end of a gun.

* * *

Years earlier, Courtney has been an actress on Broadway. She was on her way up to becoming a star when one evening changed the course of her life forever.

She was hosting a party, something that the elite of New York often did. Courtney was in her room, fixing her hair as her maid came in to finish adjusting her blue party dress.

"About time that you made it, Scarlett. I was starting to wonder where you was."

"I didn't know that you were timing me or I would have carried a watch myself, Courtney."

Courtney stopped and sharply turned her head toward Scarlett.

"Can we not start this, please. My guests are coming at any minute and I'm not where near ready." Courtney commented. "Can you just zip up my dress. We'll discuss this later."

Scarlett said nothing as she went up to Courtney and helped her zip up her party dress. She, on purpose, zipped it a bit too tight and Courtney screamed.

"Not so hard!" She screeched while she slapped Scarlett. The force of the impact made Scarlett fall to the ground, and she growled at Courtney.

"Forget this! I'll just go on down, but you better be prepared for a hell of a time when I get back."

Courtney walked out and slammed the door behind her. For a moment, she believed that she heard Scarlett say some profane words, but she held her head up high and ran down the stairs since she heard her party guests arrive.

Piano music greeted her while she went into her living room, where some familiar colleagues of hers were already waiting on her.

"Trent, Gwen, Bridgette and Geoff! So nice to see that you made it!" Courtney cheerfully stated while greeting them with hugs.

"So good to see you Court! I heard that you are on your way to becoming the next major star on Broadway." Bridgette replied while giving Courtney a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, bro. Like you're awesome!" Geoff added.

Courtney pegged when she heard Geoff call her a bro. She wanted to show her feminist side, but she decided that tonight was not the time to cause drama, so she cheerfully smiled while Scarlett came down with a tray of martinis.

"Ah, thank you, Scarlett," Courtney commented while picking one for herself. "You're dismissed."

"If you say so, Madame," Scarlett replied while quickly walking away.

"Wonder what that was all about." Gwen pointed out.

"Oh, it's nothing really. We just have our disagreements, like she thinks that she has to be my mother, always pointing out what I shouldn't or shouldn't do. I'm a grown woman for crying out loud! I know what I can and can't do. Sometimes, I wish I could kill her. It'd eliminate a lot of my problems easily."

"You sound like Macbeth when she's about to murder Duncan. The one thing you two have in common is that both of you have ambitions, but for different causes." Trent acknowledged.

Courtney swallowed her martini. She took Bridgette's since her best friend didn't drink.

"I've never seen Macbeth before, Trent, so I don't have the slightest clue as to what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, Courtney." Gwen connoted. "We've seen you like this before. Is it over or is it just beginning?"

Courtney just drunk her martini and gave her glass to Trent. She looked down at the ground before climbing up the stairs, looking back eagerly at her friends.

"Fasten your seatbelts, it's gonna be a bumpy night."

She grabbed the hem of her satin blue dress and walked up the stairs, walking toward a bunch of acquaintances she knew from the theater.

"Courtney darling! So good to see you!"

"So good to see you too also, Heather."

"Mademoiselle, vous avez l'air très jolie ce soir." **[1]**

"Vous avez l'air to you too," Courtney commented to a French man she invited to the party. She made a note to herself not to invite him to any more of her parties.

Courtney smiled while she grabbed another martini. She was about to drink it when she noticed a close friend, yet partial enemy arriving, with a man she never had met before.

"Chef, I remember crossing you off of my guest list, what are you doing here?" Courtney asked.

"Dear Courtney, you play a wonderful Peter Pan. You must do it again sometime." Chef replied. "I don't think you've met my friend Chris before."

"How do you do?"

"It's a pleasure meeting one of the great stars of the theater. In my forty years, I've never met someone who has risen up he ranks so fast. You are a true star." Chris commented while nodding at Courtney.

"Save yourself the trouble. I don't take to flattery." Courtney hissed back.

"Oh, then what do you take to?" Chris added.

"Men that can sweep me off of my feet. I haven't met anyone in this smog forsaken city. Guess the life of theater will be my husband." Courtney acknowledged.

"It's how I always thought that being a critic would be my mistress and that I would stay a bachelor forever." Chris inquired while he and Courtney sat down on a sofa.

"I didn't know that you were a critic. Have you reviewed any one of my plays by any chance?"

"I left a rather positive review on Cora. Normally, my reviews express the negativity of the play and of the actors that infest the wolf pack we call performing arts, but my dear, your plays have shined from all of them. You know that if Chris McLean wants to see you in another play, that you are a true star."

"Have I won you over to see that there's, at least, one good woman in the sour wine?"

"I really don't know what you just said, but you are one stunning woman."

Courtney tried not to smile at Chris's comments, but it was hard to. He just had a natural charm, an older charm, that drew her toward him.

"So what do you see in me, Chris? A woman who can sweep you off of your feet? Someone who has riches for you to have? A chance to escape the boring realms of life?"

"None of the above," Chris commented.

"If so, what is?" Courtney acquired.

"Your personality. You clearly show that women of your standards can even impress men like me. I guess that's why I dislike most women. They are too girly and always beat around the bush." Chris stated.

"You really thought of my personality. I'm insulted that's it's not my looks." Courtney replied while she started to get up.

"No! No!" Chris shouted while stopping her. "I didn't mean it that way."

"If you didn't mean it that way, what way did you mean it?" She asked.

"I can't decide. Look, you're a clever woman, okay. I like you, so what? I think you are a clever woman and I have a passion for you."

Courtney couldn't help but smile at Chris. He obviously knew how to pleasure her, and it worked quite well.

"I want to marry you," Chris said while Courtney spat her drink out.

"Are you joking or something?" Courtney catechized.

"No, I am not, Courtney Channing. There is something I want from you." Chris demanded lightly.

"Oh, what can it be?" She asked in a sweeter voice.

"I will tell you if you drop the fake accent," He replied while she quickly dropped her fake voice. "Someday, I want to say, I love you."

"That is something, Chris McLean, you won't hear from me as long as I live." Courtney amusedly said while dropping her olive into the empty glass and setting it off to the side.

* * *

Little did Courtney know, that night would change everything. She and Chris stayed in constant touch during several and in the "surprise wedding of the decade", they married seven months after the events of the party. After a rather brief honeymoon, the couple settled into a plantation in Virginia, which wasn't according Courtney's standards.

Months later, Chris's brothers came to visit, and she received them rather coldly.

"And why should I follow your plan, Topher? It's a bad idea all around."

"Courtney, Courtney. Why are you in doubt? You know that as Chris's brother, and executor, there must be something for you in case he dies."

"Yet what if he don't die, Topher? Even Don had a better idea than what you do!"

Topher slowly paced around the room, trying not to lose his cool. Courtney sat down on the sofa, talking a fan and flipped it, rather slowly. Don sat up and looked at his sister in law.

"Courtney, is there anything we can do to help convince you?" Don asked.

"Seriously, all we want is your support on something. Perhaps we should ask what you want from this." Topher commented.

Courtney released a small wicked smile while she sat up.

"Ah, now you gentlemen have stepped into my territory." Courtney acknowledged. "I've been thinking of your proposal and I'll accept it under one condition."

"What would that be?" Both brothers implied.

"You both have to give me at 75% of the shares within the business, immediately following the transaction." Courtney forcefully spat.

"And why should we do that?!"

"What's the big idea?"

"Are you trying to rob us?"

"What kind of wife are you?"

Courtney shot up and when she raised her hands up, both men became quiet.

"If you would allow me to actually speak my mind before exploding in my face, I'd appreciate that more often."

Topher and Don just mumbled under their breaths at this statement.

"Now, the reasoning behind my proposal is this. As you all may know, I was a former actress who lived the high life in New York. I meet your brother at a party and we eventually married. He tricked me to coming down here thinking that I would find work. I was reluctant at first, but after trying to win me over, I finally gave in. To make the long story short, he tricked me into giving up my career and lifestyle, just to start a rubber plantation business. God, I don't know how much longer we're staying down here. Time is short, gentlemen, so either you give me your support and I'll help you, or I'll just go straight to Chris and telling him everything."

"You wouldn't dare, you old crow!"

"Try me, Topher. I dare you to try me."

Topher and Don looked at each other and knew that they were defeated. Courtney threatening to tell Chris of their plans was just too much of a risk to take.

Reluctantly, they gave in and agreed to give Courtney 75% when Chris died. What she didn't know was that for once in her life, Chris had her under his thumb and he wasn't going to let go.

* * *

One afternoon, Courtney went out for a walk during a fairly mild autumn day. After a long walk, she returned and was about to go upstairs when she noticed that Chris was in the parlor, relaxing.

"I thought we agreed that you'd stay in your part and I in mine. This is my part of the house. Please don't come down again." Courtney stated while standing in the doorway.

"I won't, but I came down to tell you that some bonds of mine are missing. They've been invested." Chris replied.

Courtney was about to go back up when she heard those words from Chris. She felt confused, not knowing what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I went to check my safety deposit box and I had $100,000 dollars of bonds. Go on Courtney check, the box." He commented.

Courtney stood there, but finally went to check the box.

"And now, only $15,000 dollars remain, Courtney. Most of my money has vanished."

"What are you trying to get at here, Chris? Are you trying to play a trick on me?"

"No, I am not, Courtney. My brothers came here to visit. I remember you and Topher having a huge blow-up and mentioning the word Chicago. I called my accountant this morning and sure enough, Topher and Don have gone to Chicago, with the bonds. Basically, we're broke."

"I don't believe it," Courtney added while going to the sofa and sitting down. "I simply can't believe it. What a dirty trick they played on us."

"And to think, this was the appreciation my brothers showed for me after hearing that I was deathly ill," Chris commented.

Courtney started to laugh while she took off her hat.

"Well, this'll make a fine little scandal," She commented.

"Couldn't it?" Chris asked.

"A fine little scandal to hold over their heads. Ha ha! How could they be such fools?" She replied while laughing softly, yet cunningly.

"Or so you think. I'm going to hold them accountable." Chris added while Courtney froze. "Oh no, they'll be a loan from you Courtney. An investment is a share of the profits, a loan is simply returned."

It was then that she realized what Chris's brothers had done to her. She clutched her fists in anger and shot up, her wrath rather clear.

"I'll stop them if it's the last thing I do, Chris!"

"No, you won't Courtney because I'm not going to let you."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Simple. You and my brothers might have thought you've outsmarted me, but I have the last laugh. I bought a rubber plantation out in China, near Singapore. We're moving there not only to restart my business but for my health. My doctor said that the Chinese climate is what my lungs need, although we're not going to be anywhere near the factories."

"But Chris-"

"Don't but me, Courtney. My mind is made up, and my decision is final. We'll be leaving as soon as all of the necessary arrangements are completed."

Despite every attempt made by her, Courtney was powerless to stop Chris. They moved across the ocean, to China, and to have a new life together. While Chris seemed happy for this new change, Courtney became depressed.

* * *

Her old life was gone and there was no going back. Her acting days were over, and her freedom all but vanished. She was hesitant at first, but after so much pressure from Chris, she gave in and settled into her role as a plantation wife, who was just a puppet. She visited other women, had tea, and made social calls all while Chris's spies, or bad influences as Courtney called them, kept their eyes on her.

On the surface, Courtney managed, but inside, she was losing it. She was tired of dealing with this, and one major incident was about to occur that would push her over the edge.

It was one evening that she broke down crying, the stress of everything had finally reached its boiling point for her. She leaned into her pillow and cried her eyes out.

Moments later, Chris entered the room and noticed his wife's sobs.

"What is it, Courtney?" He asked. "What seems to be the matter?"

"Everything is wrong. I feel like my life is over." She replied while sitting up and looked at him. Her makeup was all over her face and her eyes were puffy, she had been crying for quite sometime. "Ever since we moved here, it's been nothing but a wreck for me."

"Well, you made that choice, by going behind my back," Chris added.

"That was only because I had to ensure my own survival. You weren't going to leave me much, so I decided to take a chance and see if getting a share of the business would help me. Only it blew up in my face." Courtney commented. "There you have it, Chris. I was wrong. I should have never underestimated you. I just made a fool of myself and should've asked for your forgiveness, and that's what I'm doing now."

Chris looked at Courtney and just laughed.

"What can possibly be funny?" She asked.

"You trying to beg for forgiveness. You can't have it from me." He hissed. "You never appreciated me."

"Chris-"

"Don't interrupt me again, Courtney. Now, I've been thinking this over and I've decided to file for divorce."

"A divorce?!"

"Yep. That's right, Miss Prissy. It's over between us. I'm kicking you out and moving on."

"This is not what I wanted!" Courtney screamed.

"Don't scream at me!" Chris yelled back in anger.

"Is it because of that, that Heather?" Courtney asked while Chris shot up and slapped her.

"I'd like for you to shut your stupid mouth," He commented in anger. "Why she's a better mistress than you and performs better in bed. It's over between us and there is nothing you can do about it."

Chris walked out of the room and Courtney stood there in anger. No man was going to tell her down. Oh no, she was not about to let him treat her this way. Her anger was passed the point of no return.

She grabbed a handgun and went after Chris. She managed to corner him as he was about to go out.

"No one messes with me!" Courtney screamed as she raised the gun up.

"NO Cour-"

She started to fire the gun as Chris desperately tried to get away, but this was one time to where he was not going to win.

* * *

She shivered at the thought. All of the plantation workers were looking at her. Her husband's body laws on the ground, in the middle of a pool of blood. The moonlight disappeared and darkness returned again.

"Courtney? What happened?" A fellow worker named Dave asked.

"Come inside." Was all she mumbled.

Reluctantly, Dave followed her inside, as did most of the plantation workers.

"Do you know where Mr. Akamai is? Send someone for him, and tell him that there's been an accident and that Mr. Gibens is dead."

All of the plantation workers looked hesitant while Courtney breathed in deeply, shook a little and tried not to breakdown. She started to wonder if she did the right thing, but there was no going back. She had done her deed and was going to live up with the consequences that were to follow.

* * *

**[1]: That is French for, Miss, you have the lovely air tonight. (I couldn't be wrong since one tip all authors should follow is this: Don't use a foreign language within your writing. Just stick to plain English) **

**This is for my dearest friend Brittany (I'll Cover Angel and Collins for those who don't know), who is probably one of the best writers this fandom has to offer. She's so talented, and if you haven't even read one of her stories, you are missing out big time. I consider her to be one of the closet friends I have since she's been there for me through so much shit that I can't never stop thanking her. Through thick and thin, she's been one of the driving forces that have changed my life for the better. I know that we've been in our rough patches, but I care for you very much. You are like my big sister who has to protect the little brother, which is me. You are one of the many blessings in my life and I really want to work with you again. We may butt heads from time to time, but I really don't know where I'd be without you, so from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much. c:**

**Before closing notes, I'd like to acknowledge that this may not the best Chrisney, but you all will have to bare with me. I'm just trying out this couple, and I don't know if I'm ever good at them, but you never know until you try. Also, I'd like to point out the three Bette Davis movies used for this piece, and they are: ****_The Letter _(1940), ****_The Little Foxes_ (1941), and ****_All About Eve _(1950). Courtney just reminds me so much of Bette Davis, and I intended to do a AleHeather for you, but if this falls short, I'll do two AleHeather oneshots for you just to make it up.**

**Happy Birthday Brittany! I do hope you have a wonderful and blessed day. Thank you for allowing me to be in your life.**

**Until next time! Please read, review, alert, favor, and spread the word.**

**P.S: This is the longest birthday oneshot I've ever written for a person. xD**


	47. Truth

"Ah-Choo!"

Mickey rubbed his forehead in relief. It was the time of year where he was sick and was down for several weeks. He had a very weak immune system and during winter, he was afraid that if the house wasn't a specific temperature, he would be hospitalized, something that he always had a fear of. It made Mickey think back to what happened with Jay. If only he hadn't gone back for the TV, and we all wonder why he did so.

Anyways, he readjusted himself in the chair and rung the bell several times here before someone finally said, "Alright! Alright! I'm coming!"

His girlfriend, Kitty, came walking into the Living Room, all drenched in sweat. She collapsed into a nearby chair while catching her breath.

"Gosh! It's so hot in here. Can't we just turn it down a little?" She asked Mickey.

"No! No!" Mickey shrieked.

"Alright, alright. I won't change the temperature. Geez, you overreact to the tiniest detail."

"It's not my fault that I have a weak immune system."

Kitty was about to comment when she heard the phone ring. She told Mickey that she'll get it and that he could relax. She closed the door and picked up the telephone.

"Hello?" Kitty asked.

"Kitty, it's Emma." A familiar voice replied.

"Emma, thank god you answered. I'm about to lose my mind." Kitty commented in a whisper, making sure that Mickey didn't hear her.

"Let me guess, Mickey is making you lose your mind?" Emma asked while releasing a small bit of laughter.

"Very funny Emma," Kitty commented while rolling her eyes. "Yep. He's driving me nuts with all of his demands and he has the house temperature at ninety-five degrees."

"Ninety-Five degrees?!" Emma shrieked while Kitty dropped the phone.

"Shh!"

"Kitty, I will not shhh! He's gone mad, like how are you not dead yet?"

"I really don't know, but I keep twisting my clothes and they've formed buckets of sweats."

"Like the time we were in the sauna with Noah and Owen and you ended up drinking Owen's sweat?"

"I thought you said that you would never bring that up again, Emma."

"I know, but that was funny. It'll be a moment that will live forever in memory. I can't wait to tell your nieces and nephews the story."

"And they'll think that I'm a bad aunt."

"No they want, Kitty."

"Whatever, can we just get back on focus? As I was saying, Mickey is driving me nuts, and I don't want to kill him, but this has gone on for too long. I'm at the edge of my sanity."

"Have you thought of telling him about this?"

"No, Emma. Didn't you just hear me, I said that I don't want to kill him."

"Kitty, I was talking about you feeling miserable, not killing Mickey."

"Oh, my bad, but maybe you're right. I should tell Mickey how I feel. I really like him, Emma, and maybe confessing my feelings will make me feel better."

"That's the spirit. Now you sound like the sister I know."

"Ah, shucks, Emma. Really that was thoughtful."

"Well, don't get your hopes up."

"As usual."

"Just saying.."

"So, Emma, how are you and Noah doing? You've seemed to focus on me and Mickey a whole lot."

"We're doing fine. Listen, I got to go since something's came up."

"Emma, I-"

Before she could even say one more vowel, Emma hung up and Kitty put the phone down and shook her head. She always knew that Emma was more observed into her and Mickey's relationship, than with her own with Noah, and it irritated Kitty to the core. However, her sister did have a point when it came to talking about Mickey with her feelings.

She came back to the living room moments later and sat next to Mickey.

"Who was on the phone?" He asked.

"Oh, it was Emma. She called and see if you were doing okay. We got carried away and chatted for a while." Kitty coolly lied.

"Ah, that's good. Emma doing fine?"

"As usual. She and Noah are doing okay."

Kitty adjusted herself in her chair before looking back at Mickey.

"Mickey, you know how much I care for you."

"Of course I do. You've been doing a great job taking care of me. Like, you have no idea how much this means to me. You're like an angel to me. Not even Jay devoted this much time to me, Kitty. You're probably the sweetest person I've ever met."

"That's so sweet, Mickey. However, there is something that you should know."

"Alright, what is it?"

"I'm miserable on the inside. I really like you, and really care for you, but taking care of your medical needs have tired me to my limit. Like, I keep curling up into a ball and wondering what I should do for you. I don't want you to be miserable for my needs, but I'm tired of holding my guns. There comes a time in a woman's life where she feels this way and that time is now."

Mickey looked at Kitty and wondered in deep thought. She grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze, a sign of her devotion to him.

"You know, Kitty, I was a bit sad when you first told me this, but now to think about it, perhaps you are miserable and deserve a break."

Kitty, expecting a shouting storm from Mickey, turned her head swiftly. "Did you just say what I thought you said?" She asked.

"Correct," He replied.

"Phew. You have no idea how better I feel now. Like, you actually understand me. This never happens and the feeling is awesome."

"Just don't least it go to your head."

"Sorry. However, if you recognize my problem, what are you going to do?"

"I need to learn to take care of myself and not depend on others all of the time. It's about time I become an independent person."

"You have no idea how proud I am of you right now. You're talking a big step, a step that's been long overdue, but a big one nonetheless."

"Shucks, Kitty. That's why I like you. You can make the weak like me feel loved."

"And people like you, Mickey, deserve to be loved, no matter what other's may think of you."

Kitty embraced Mickey within a hug and released a small chuckle. They smiled together and it showed that despite feelings of doubt, confessing your feelings to your partner does set the truth free. The weight is a burden that's gone and you feel like you're a bird set free from the trapped cage you was once in.

* * *

**This is for fellow author PikaScootaloo, a member of the TDWF and a huge fan of Mickey/Kitty. I really do think that this ship is cute, like it was light and fluffy to write this, but as you may notice, this one is different from my other previous oneshots. My style has changed to where it's more simplified now since I've been at work trying to improve myself, but I don't know how long this change is gonna last.**

**Point across, I really did enjoy writing this Pika. As soon as I found out what you wanted, I had this envisioned inside of my head. I really do hope you have a wonderful birthday and this little gift for you! :)**

**Until next time. Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	48. Christmas Love

Christmas bells rang in the city air. People sung carols on the snowy sidewalks and ran home with presents for their kids. It was the time of year in which people often put aside their differences and came together to celebrate the meaning of Christmas, a meaning that Cody Anderson took to heart.

Cody walked toward home with his annual load of presents. He lived in a modest neighborhood with his significant other, who had been living in their cozy house for several years. Smiling when he reached the front door, he opened it and was greeted with the smell of apple cider. Snow-filled air blew in, and he closed the door.

"Noah, I'm home!" Cody cried, placing the presents down in the living room.

Noah appeared around a corner. "About time you made it. I was starting to wonder if some crazy chick had picked you up."

Cody stared at him. "Uh, no. The stores were crowded, that's all."

"Which is to be expected when you're shopping two days before Christmas."

Cody put his hands on his hips. "At least I got the gifts now instead of Christmas Eve, like you did last year."

"How was I supposed to know a blizzard was gonna come?" Noah asked. "I'm not a weatherman."

"I know, but you could afford to be a little more cheerful, y'know?" Cody sighed. "It's almost Christmas."

"Yeah, well, I just want New Year's to get here." Noah pulled at his holiday sweater. "I'm sick of wearing these old sweaters."

Cody just shook his head and put presents under the tree. Noah had always disliked the holidays. Even when they had met, he had been a modern-day version of the Grinch. After years of crying and pleading, Cody had finally managed to make Noah celebrate the holidays with him, but it was still better in theory than in reality.

Once the presents were adorning the skirt of the tree, Cody took some apple cider from the kitchen and drank it. He walked back to Noah and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, you know that?"

"Mhm." Noah sat on the couch.

Cody sighed and sat next to him, turning on the TV. He wished Noah would be more cheerful around this time of year, but that seemed impossible. Noah grabbed the remote and changed it to a sci-fi movie. Facing defeat, Cody closed his eyes and hoped that a nap would make him feel better.

* * *

Several hours later, he woke up. He noticed that the TV was still on, but Noah was asleep on his lap. He smiled and leaned in, but was immediately smacked to the floor face-first.

"OW! What was that for?" Cody yelped, holding his nose.

"I don't like waking up to see eyes staring at me."

"Aren't you even gonna help me?"

"It's just a nosebleed. You'll be fine."

Cody grit his teeth and went to the bathroom. He closed the door and pinched his nose with a tissue. After cleaning up the blood from his clothes and face, he walked out of the bathroom and headed back toward the living room, but then turned around and went to their bedroom instead. He opened the door and was greeted by an icy chill. There was not any spirit in the room.

He walked to their bed and crawled under the covers, looking at the wall. He started to sob, the tears falling onto his pillow. His sobbing became loud and uncontrollable, coming out until he sunk into a fitful slumber, dreaming of a time when all was well before Noah became cold.

* * *

_A train moved quickly toward an unknown destination. As it sped through the mountains, Cody was sitting and reading a book when a pair of hands suddenly covered his eyes._

_"Guess who I am?"_

_"I'd know that voice anywhere, Noah," Cody chuckled._

_Noah took his hands away and engaged him in a mild kiss before taking a seat next to him. "What book of mine are you reading this time?"_

_"_Moby Dick_," Cody replied. "I had no idea that a novel about whale hunting could be this interesting."_

_"It's a classic in American literature," Noah said breezily. "A tale of adventure, philosophy, and questions of human emotions and experiences. I'm glad you're enjoying it."_

_"You got me sucked into it. It's pretty darn long with over a hundred chapters, though."_

_"Well, at least it isn't _War and Peace_."_

_"True. You could be a literary scholar, you know that?"_

_"Meh. It wouldn't have been fun as getting to spend time with you."_

_They exchanged grins and heard a trumpet noise over the intercom. "I guess that means we can go eat," Cody said. "Boy, am I starving."_

_"Didn't you just eat an hour ago?"_

_"I have a big appetite," Cody replied playfully, patting his stomach._

_"You definitely have one, that's for sure."_

_Cody laughed. "Hey!"_

_As they continued to laugh at each other, they walked into the dining car and sat down at a table. Soft instrumental music played in the background, and warm air wrapped itself around the boys like an embrace. "You excited about this trip?" Noah said._

_"You kidding? Of course I am!" Cody said. "I've been excited about this ever since you told me!"_

_"Well, yeah, I'm not normally a romantic, but I figured we needed a break from all of the annoyances. It just gets me so pissed off when people don't know personal space."_

_Cody looked at Noah worriedly. The bookworm seemed calm on the outside, but Cody saw something else behind his eyes- something that caused him uneasiness._

_"We're okay now, Noah. We're away from them for a while. Just try not to make me feel worried about you, okay?"_

_Noah sighed. "Sure, Cody. Just don't expect a miracle."_

_"Yeah, I know," Cody said sorrowfully. "Let's try not to kill the baby before we have a chance to raise it."_

_Noah cracked up in startled laughter. "What?" It made Cody smile to see him laugh, for he had wanted to bring the mood back to a cheerful one._

_Noah settled down as a waiter came toward them. "Okay, that was a good one. I'll give you that."_

_The waiter handed them two menus, and Cody went to grab one, but Noah slapped his hand. "Ow, what was that for?"_

_"I'm ordering all of the food today. Go to the bathroom and wash your hands or whatever. The food should be ready by the time you come back."_

_Cody was reluctant to get up, but he did so and went to the bathroom. All he could think about was how lucky he was to have Noah in his life._

_How lucky he was to have Noah in his life._

_He was to have Noah in his life._

_To have Noah in his life._

_Noah..._

* * *

"Cody, wake up! Wake up!" Noah slapped Cody's cheeks repeatedly.

"I'm up," Cody said, seeing Noah over him. "What do you want?"

"I was trying to find you all over the house. I heard you mumbling my name in here. Are you okay?"

Cody looked at him and knew that this was his one chance to tell him the truth. "No, I'm not okay," he mumbled.

Noah sat at his side. "What's wrong, then?"

"I'm hurt, Noah. By what you've done to me."

Noah scrunched his eyebrows and did not speak for a second. "... What have I done?"

"You've been cold toward me. Every year, you fall into the same pattern, but this is the first year I've felt really hurt by it. Why do you always act this way? Why do you have to be cold-hearted toward everyone who just wants to celebrate a holiday once a year? _Why_?"

Noah stared at him, and Cody started to cry. Something in Noah's heart fell apart. He did not want to see Cody crying and hurting because of him.

He raised Cody's chin. "Look. I didn't mean to be a Grinch earlier. The holidays just depress me." He looked away. "They remind me of my grandfather. I was the only grandson he loved, and all of my siblings hated that. They made fun of me a lot. He supported me when I came out because he loved me too much to judge me. I still miss him, and I..." He closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I loved him, too."

Cody looked at him softly. "Oh, Noah... It's alright. You may not see him anymore, but you still have the good memories you had with him. Cherish them. No one who loves you would want you to feel sad because of them. People come and go, but their love remains with you, always."

Noah teared up. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

They looked at each other for a moment, then came into a hug. They held each other for a number of seconds before letting go. "What do we do now?" Cody asked.

They met eyes again. They grinned. Noah ran out of the room, Cody in hot pursuit. Laughter ensued as Cody tried to catch Noah in a kiss, and the air was restored with the spirit that was once lost.

* * *

**This cute Christmas fluffy oneshot is for my close friend Daniel, also known as Mr. CyborgPineappleIsland II. I know you asked for a Mike's Personality story of a RoCo NoCo, but I decided to write a fluffy NoCo for you. It was going to be a NoCoTo, which is your OTP, but I decided that I wasn't ready to write Tom just yet. After your review, I realized that I need to watch some more of RR before I can write him. However, rest assure, there's always a chance for a NoCoTo for Valentine's Day, and I think you'd appreciate that much better. :33**

**Anyways, have a happy bad wonderful birthday, Dandan! You are literally one of the most amazing people I've ever meet and I have such an honor of calling you one of my closest friends out of two, with the other one going to close out this story. C: You've done so much for me that I can't stop thanking you for it. Have a great day, since you deserve it and many more. Also, you should thank Joanne for editing this document. She really put a lot of effort into it and we owe her for her many talents. **

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word**.


	49. Shopping with Tindsay

Only Tyler could realize the disaster that he was about to walk into.

Lindsay had asked him to take him shoe shopping since there was a 90% discount sale going on, and one thing people realize is that you should never keep a woman from her shoes. Never, or you'll suffer the consequences. Point across, Tyler didn't want to go shopping since he wanted to stay home, where it was nice and warm, but Lindsay wasn't having any of it.

"Danny, why not? I need more shoes or else my feet are going to start to looking like camel hoofs." Lindsay whined.

"First off, it's Tyler, babe. Second, why do you need more shoes? You already have two and a half closets full of them. How many more do you need?" Tyler asked.

"A girl can never have too many shoes, you know," Lindsay replied.

"Yes, they can. Look, Linds. I love you very much, but this spending has got to stop. Come on, over half of the house is filled with stuff you bought, and I had to get rid of my stuff for more of your things, and I'm just tired of it, okay?!"

Lindsay looked back at her boyfriend and started pouting. Tyler realized that he shouldn't have been so harsh on Lindsay.

"Okay, maybe I was a bit too harsh on you, Linds, but we can't keep buying if we have no room. Look, some of this stuff have to go and we have to manage out money wisely."

"But Kyle, a girl has needs, you know? Beth and I are going to Italy soon. We need new shoes and fur coats if we're gonna survive the winter over there."

Tyler was half tempted to comment that it was warm over in Tuscany, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. He didn't want to make Lindsay cry again, so he sat down and tried to think about it.

Lindsay, on the other hand, was determined to buy some new shoes. She always had a charm that worked so she walked over to Tyler and ran her fingers down on his chest.

"Uh, Linds? What are you doing?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing Jessie. Nothing at all." Lindsay replied.

"You do my name is Tyler, right?" He added.

"Oh yeah, that's right. My bad. I'm always forgetful with names." She commented.

Lindsay unzipped Tyler's jacket and ran her hands all over his chest. She whispered things into his ears that made him excited, and his heart panting. This was her seductive side, and she always used it when she wanted to get what she wanted.

Finally, the temptation was too much for Tyler.

"Alright, alright. Just stop Linds. Just stop." Tyler stated.

"Stop? Why do you want me to stop, Noah?" Lindsay asked.

"I am not Noah, thank you very much." Tyler sighed. "And I give in. We can go shoe shopping, Linds since you purposed a bargain that was too good to pass up."

"Yay!" Lindsay squealed while she pressed Tyler into her bosoms.

"Can't breathe. Lack of air." Tyler mumbled while Lindsay squeezed the life out of him.

"Oh, sorry." The blonde added while she let go of Tyler.

"It's cool Linds. Do you want to do our deal now or later on?" He asked.

"Now! Now! You know how much I love surprises. Where is it?" She asked.

"Oh, just follow me and you'll see," Tyler smirked while taking Lindsay upstairs.

* * *

So after an hour of fooling around, Tyler and Lindsay came outside, all bundled up, ready to go shopping. When they got to the car, Tyler was about to hop into the driver's seat when Lindsay forcefully pulled him back.

"What was that for?" He asked while looking at his girlfriend in shock.

"Um. I'm driving." She replied while she hopped into the driver's seat.

"Yet, you don't have a license!" Tyler screeched.

"Actually, yes I do, Tate." Lindsay acknowledged while she pulled out a legit driver's licenses.

Tyler's jaw literally hit the ground. He was shocked at the fact that Lindsay could have the ability to drive, but he didn't even know how that was possible. The only time he was with her when driving, she crashed into a tree and nearly caused a transformer to blow up. It was afterward that he decided that he'd do the driving.

Speechless, he walked over to the passenger side and sat down. He was in a state of shocks, for not even Lindsay could bring him out of it. He soon brought out of it when a forceful smack took him out of his daze.

"Ow," Tyler said while placing his hand on his cheek. "What was that for?"

"Stay focus. I need all eyes available for the store. I am not missing that shoe sale!" Lindsay stated.

"Yes Lindsay," Tyler replied.

"No Molly. I'm gonna be known as Admiral Lindsay, Her Hotness. And that's that." Lindsay added.

"Whatever you say, Admiral." Tyler sighed.

Lindsay started the car and soon drove off rather fast. It took all Tyler had to hold on for dear life. Lindsay flew like a demon on Red bull wings. She was not going to miss out on her shopping, no matter how many traffic violations she got.

* * *

Four police stops, and six tickets later, Lindsay made it to the mall. Tyler thanked God while he got up and puked his guts out.

"Come on Reggie! There's no time for puking. We have shopping to do." Lindsay commented while she dragged Tyler's arm and ran into the mall.

Poor Tyler wasn't having the time of his life. Lindsay basically ran up the escalator and his face got stuck with step after step of pure rubber. It felt like he was in a boxing match that was going south rather quickly.

Once when they made it to the top of the escalator, Lindsay dropped Tyler off at a bench while she went inside the store. He flopped down, catching his breath and trying not to die.

"Are you alright there, buddy?"

Tyler barely raised his head up and saw Owen standing over him, looking concerned.

"Owen, boy I'm glad to see you," Tyler commented.

"Good to see you too!" Owen added while squeezing, and farting, Tyler into a tight hug. After nearly crushing him, he dropped Tyler while adding a slight, "Sorry."

"It's cool, but I'm exhausted, you know?" Tyler told Owen while he sat down.

"What's making you so tired?" Owen asked.

"I never thought I would say this, but it's Lindsay sin-"

"Holy Cheesecakes! Tyler is tired o-"

"Not so loud!" Tyler hissed while he put a hand over Owen's mouth. "Look, I love Lindsay with all of my heart, but she's been dragging me everywhere lately and she keeps forgetting my name. Maybe I'm just being the selfish one here, but I don't like the fact that she drags me around and buys what she wants. It's as if I don't exist to her."

"See, that's the problem. You're kicking yourself too hard, buddy. Just tell Lindsay how you feel. I'm sure she'll understand." Owen commented.

"The only thing is, she doesn't understand. Hell, she can't even remember my own name, yet alone a conversation we have." Tyler points out.

"Sometimes, you got to take care of things on your own, Tyler. If you don't, you'll never get far in this world. Just remember that next time, okay?"

Owen got up and left while Tyler sat there in deep thought. He paused and thought back a both what Owen had told him and realized that perhaps he was right. Maybe telling Lindsay was the way to go, to be honest with her.

He stretched back onto the bench and decided to take a nap. He knew that he was going to be here for a while.

* * *

Tyler didn't remember how much time passed from when Owen left him until Lindsay returned, but it was quite some time since he felt a shopping bag hit him.

"Wake up sleepy head," Lindsay said in a bubbly voice. "There's no time for napping here."

"Oh, high Linds. Listen, Owen came by here earlier and talked to m-"

"Oh, how is Blowben? I haven't heard from him in forever."

"He's doing fine. As I was saying, he talked to me and there's something I need to tell you." Tyler said in a firm voice.

"What is it?" Lindsay asked.

"Look, this has to stop, okay. I can't continue to be dragged around like your personal assistant, or a doll. I love you Lindsay, but the buying and the shopping have to stop. It's killing me, you know?"

Tyler placed his head into his hands and sighed. Lindsay walked over and patted his back.

"Look, I didn't mean to do this," She remarked. "I just have an addiction."

"It's not an addiction, Linds. It's an obsession and a habit that has to be stopped. Please." Tyler added.

"Well, that's because I am going to stop it," Lindsay commented.

"Another thing, I-" Tyler stopped mid-sentence to look at Lindsay. "Wait, did I just hear you say that you were going to stop shopping?"

"That's correct, Chip. I ran into Owen, who told me some great advice. It made my brain started to think, which is probably why it hurts now."

Tyler released a small chuckle while he looked back at Lindsay. Owen was so helpful, and he made a note to himself to show his thanks once when he got home.

"Looks Linds, I-"

"You don't have to say anything Tyler. I bought you something."

"I don't mean- wait? Did you just call me Tyler?"

"I did."

Tyler looked back at Lindsay before jumping up into the air and screaming, "YES!" at the top of his lungs. He kissed Lindsay and jumped up and down in celebration.

Lindsay giggled at her boyfriend while she leaned in to kiss him, and thus began a makeout session on the bench at the mall, but that's another's story for another time.

* * *

**So this oneshot is for JojiMC, also known as Joanne, who is probably my closet female friend I have on here. Like, you have not the slightest idea on how amazing she's been to me. I've not found a friend that can suppress her or Daniel up since both of them are the joys of my life. They are both my best friends and I'm proud to be their best friends. They are just amazing people and I owe them so much to the moon and back. They've helped me through basically everything you can imagine, and I just can't stop thanking them for what they've all done. Joanne, you've been the light of my life. You've helped me become a better person and you are one of the few people that always makes me feel happy. Thank you for being, well you. I really don't know what I'd do without you.**

**Wow, so hard to believe I started this a year ago. I never expected myself to write so much, basically a novel length collection of oneshots. It's also been my most popular story to death, and I just want to thank all of the readers. You made it all possible. This was because of you guys. I also want to thank the forum, for allowing me to do this opportunity. This has made me grow as a writer, and I owe that huge debt to this. I almost don't want to close the story, but before I do, I have a little surprise for you all.**

**As you all may know, this project was started to write gifts for people's birthdays. There were some people that didn't make the cut, but I like them very much and want to add them to the collection. Although listed as complete, I will be uploading 10 or so bonus chapters in 2016. These will be totally optional to the readers, but it's me giving back to those who I appreciate but couldn't make the cut the first time. To separate them from the main story, when a new chapter is uploaded, it'll say the story title in the chapter, but will also have (Bonus) labeled clearly. This is to prevent confusion.**

**Well, thank you all for the all of the support, and ****this has been fun. Until next time around..**

**Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	50. Alexander's Ragtime Band (Bonus)

_"I saw my whole life as if I'd already lived it. An endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches. Always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was standing at a great precipice, with no one to pull me back, no one who cared... or even noticed."_

Scarlett stopped writing in her journal while she placed a hand over her heart. She was still a bit shaky from the meltdown that she had the night before and she almost killed herself, but she backed out of it since she didn't want her mother to end up working as a seamstress. They had both lost their father due to alcoholism and despite their name, he left both women with a lot of debt and their only hope was for Scarlett to marry into money.

This is where Scarlett felt trapped. She felt like she was being forced into a marriage she didn't want any part of. Sure, Chris was a wealthy man who was ten years her senior, but he always had insults toward her and mentally abused her. Her mother scolded her whenever she threw a fit, and that Chef bodyguard person didn't fare much better.

When they boarded the RMS Titanic at Cherbourg, she was screaming on the inside. It was made worst when they had lunch at Queenstown, in the Palm Court near the Smoking Room. They were the guests of both the ship's designer and the President of the company. Scarlett was a natural feminist and smoked cigarettes as a sign of rebelling against centuries of etiquette and was an usher toward a new and more modest age. She had stormed from the table after her mother and Chris had made a fool of her, and that night, she lost it and ended up breaking down while considering suicide as her way out of the engagement.

But something inside of her couldn't do it. She couldn't stand the thought of killing herself. Scarlett might've despised her mother, but she loved her enough that she couldn't stand the thought of her working as a seamstress and being miserable for the rest of her life. Of course, this contradicted her own thought of being miserable, but a daughter has a bond with her mother that no one else can naturally have.

Nevertheless, Scarlett was determined to find some happiness within her misery, so she decided to go out and find a group of people that could actually make her happy. This seemed to be a diamond in the rough, but Scarlett was determined to go through with it, no matter what happened.

Scarlett rose up and smoothed out the wrinkles in her kimono. She was about to go find Trudy, the maid that had accompanied them on the voyage when she knocked her journal over. When she picked it up, it was opened to the part where Scarlett had written,

_"It was the ship of dreams to everyone else. To me it was a slave ship, taking me back to America in chains. Outwardly, I was everything a well brought up girl should be. Inside, I was screaming."_

"I should probably stop being so depressing," Scarlett told herself while placing the journal on the table and leaving to find Trudy.

* * *

After getting dressed, Scarlett looked at herself in the large mirror within the sitting parlor and wondered if she looked elegant enough. She wore a light yellow dress with a huge yellow hat with white feathers and light red roses. "I don't know if this hat looks good with the dress," She asked herself since she already had a rose in the center of her dress.

She took off the hat for a moment, before putting it back on. "Hat it is," Scarlett commented to herself while grabbing a parasol and heading out of her cabin toward the elevators that were located near the Grand Staircase.

Her cabin was on B deck, often the quietest part of the ship and so still that people thought of the Titanic as more of a hotel, instead of a sailing vessel. Scarlett also believed that and was impressed with the fact that the designers had been able to achieve that, something that not even Mauritania had been able to achieve.

Anyways, Scarlett went into the elevator and sat down in the chair that was provided for women in the elevators of the day.

"Where to miss?" The elevator man asked.

"To D deck, specifically the Reception Room," Scarlett replied while the man closed the gates and switched the handle down. It wasn't much of a long ride down, just two decks.

"Have a lovely day, miss." The man said when the elevator stopped on D Deck.

Scarlett stepped out and waved a rare smile at him. "I will, and thank you."

Once when he left, she walked toward the reception room, which doubled as a restaurant during luncheon and tea. Many of the first class passengers either ate there, the a la carte restaurant, the new Café Parisian or at the Verandah Café and Palm Court for lunch, since the Dinning Room was unavailable until dinner when the wealthy and elite showed off and claimed to be the masters of the universe.

Scarlett was about to find a table when she saw her mother and her friends sitting drinking tea. She immediately knew that if she went any further, it would be a suicide mission that was filled with land mines. "I'll just go to that a la carte restaurant on B Deck and have lunch there," Scarlett commented to herself while she went back to the elevators and went up several decks.

* * *

When she was on A Deck, she knew that the restaurant was located next to the sidewalk café that she had the evening they left Queenstown. It was cozy, and she wanted to eat there again, but after she had explored all of the restaurants. Scarlett was about to walk in and sit down when she heard a familiar laugh coming from the restaurant. Peeking her head inside, she saw Chris and Chef having a good time, and this annoyed her again.

"Shit." She hissed to herself. "There went my plan of eating there. Might as well go the lounge and wait there until dinner."

So Scarlett went passed the elevators and went up the Grand Staircase to A deck. After she made it to the stairs, she paused to look up at the mighty clock that always greeted her when she went down to the Dinning Room for dinner. The figures of Honor and Glory looked down at her while the clock chimed twelve times, indicating that it was noon. "Well, I'm off to not eat until evening." Scarlett commented to herself while straightening her posture and walked away from the crowning feature of the ship.

* * *

After walking past the revolving doors, she entered the most luxurious room aboard the ship. Decorated in the Louis XV style, the lounge resembled a room from the Palace of Versailles. Carved oak paneling added to the cozy atmosphere along with a variety of seating arrangements and a huge bookshelf filled with classic and modern reads. A marble statue of Diana of Versailles crowned the fireplace and the Quintet from the band were playing near the center of the room.

So Scarlett went to the shelf, grabbed a book at random, and sat down at a table near the fireplace. She started to read and read for a great length of time. An hour must've passed before she heard someone ask her, "Excuse miss, are you sitting here? And can I join you?"

Scarlett placed her book down and looked up at the gentleman. He was average height, with black hair and piercing green eyes. Scarlett was drawn to him and decided to make his acquaintance a top priority.

"I am sitting here, but no one will join me since I'm awkward around the upper elite. Would you like to sit down?"

"I'd love to." The man replied while sitting in a green plush chair across from Scarlett. "This voyage has been a trip of a lifetime for me so far. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Trent Edwards and you are?"

"Scarlett Astor. An honor to meet you, Mr. Edwards."

"Just call me Trent."

"I see."

Scarlett looked distressed since the hunger was beginning to take a toll on her. She now regretted the choice of not eating, and her stomach was beginning to hurt, which was considered to be un-lady like by the etiquette and standards that she was raised in. "Are you alright, Scarlett?" Trent asked.

She shook her head slowly. "I'm afraid not. See, I'm trying to avoid anyone who's with me and as a result, I haven't had luncheon."

"Oh, by a stroke of luck, I'm on my way to a luncheon at the a la carte restaurant. Would you like to join me, Scarlett?"

Scarlett stopped and pondered on Trent's decision. She had left there earlier when Chris was in there and didn't want to deal with him again, but she was hungry and she had to eat something or else she'd pig out and make a fool of herself at dinner. She wondered back and forth before the temptation of food caused her to give in. "Alright, I'll join you. Besides, it'll do me good to make some new acquaintances on board, instead of being alone all of the time."

"Greet, then it's settled," Trent replied while he got up. "And I'll even escort you there since a sophisticated lady like you should never be alone ever."

So Scarlett gladly accepted Trent's escort and followed him to the restaurant. By good luck, neither Chris nor her mother was in there. Her mother was probably off writing letters or walking with the ladies to catch up on gossip. Chef and Chris were probably either down in the Turkish Baths or in the Gymnasium. Either way, Scarlett was glad that she could have some free leisure time for a while.

Right from the moment that she walked into the restaurant, it took her breath away. Scarlett admired the Louis XIV style and the fact that this was a new feature recently installed on the Titanic. It seemed to be it's own world within a separate world while allowing the visitor to be taken away into a new paradise.

At the far left corner of the restaurant, Scarlett noticed a woman sitting at a round table and she was motioning for Trent and Scarlett to come forward. "That's our table," Trent commented.

"Is she like your finance or something?" Scarlett asked.

"How did you know?" Trent replied. "We haven't told anyone onboard just yet."

"Well by the way that she lights up when she sees you and the fact that you are wearing a new gold ring tells me that you two just purposed not too long ago." Scarlett acknowledged while Trent just shook his head. She nailed it.

Once when Scarlett got settled, Trent introduced her to his finance. "Scarlett, this is Gwen Picasso."

"An honor to meet you, Ms. Picasso."

"Oh, please, call me Gwen."

"An honor to do so, and allow me to introduce myself as Scarlett." Scarlett pointed out while pausing when she thought about Gwen's name. "Gwen, forgive me, but the name Picasso. You wouldn't so happen to be related to the famous artist named Picasso?"

"Of course, I am. He's my uncle." Gwen replied.

"That's amazing. Can I just say that I admire his work and I believe that he'd leading art into a corner." Scarlett added.

"I'm happy to know that you are a huge fan of my uncle's work. In fact, we have some of his work in our suite."

Trent took a drink and shook his head. "God, not those finger paintings again. They were a waste of money."

"The difference Trent's taste in art and mine is that I have some," Gwen replied. "They're fascinating." She took some photographs out and gave them to Scarlett. "It's like being inside a dream or something. There's truth but no logic."

"What's your uncle's name again."

"Something Picasso."

"Something Picasso. I know that he's Gwen's uncle but he won't amount to a thing. He won't trust me." There came a silent pause for a while and all Trent said under his breath was, "At least they were cheap." That earned him a kick in the shins from Gwen.

"Sorry ladies," He replied. That made Scarlett chuckle a little and she felt relieved. The atmosphere of the whole voyage had changed for her in just a matter of hours and she couldn't have felt better.

That night, Scarlett enjoyed herself for the first time during the whole voyage. She had dinner with Gwen and Trent and talked over a lot of things.. women's rights, science, art, politics, current events, and it felt great for Scarlett to find a group of people that she could've around with and enjoy them, not to mention that all three of them were about the same age. They all had made plans after they arrived in New York and for once in her life, Scarlett felt happy.

But little did she know, that in less than twenty-four hours, disaster would strike and her life would never be the same again.

* * *

**Not the kind of ending that you were expecting, but this was the best I could come up with for this story. Speaking of which, this is for a recent friend of mine that I've had the honor of getting to know and that would be defan777, who's a talented writer and probably one of the best in the business for my money's worth. Although he hasn't written much, what he's written is good, like I'm always amazed at the quality of his work and how he makes his writing look realistic, and that's a true writer right there.**

**Anyways, I want to point a few things out about this oneshot, if you all don't mind.**

**1\. This oneshot was supposed to have Ella, Dawn, and Tyler in it also, but due to a conflicting plot that had to be scrapped on short notice, I had to cut them out and it disappointed me since I really enjoyed their characters that I made, but they didn't fit in with the storyline.**

**2\. The movie _Titanic_ is a huge influence in this, as some of the quotes and ideas I took came from the movie. Of course, Rose from the movie is different from Scarlett, but I took my own liberties and worked with it.**

**3\. The title of the oneshot is a reference to one of the songs the orchestra on board Titanic played the night of the sinking, according to both the movie and eyewitness accounts. Has nothing to do with this story, but I did play it and it was the muse and motivation that I had for this oneshot.**

**4\. Chris and Chef are a direct reference to Cal and Lovejoy while Scarlett's unknown mother is a clear reference to Ruth from the movie.**

**5\. And this is the first bonus chapter for the _Birthdays_ collection, with some more coming along as the year continues on.**

**So enough with the facts. I want to announce that I'll be working on a few things come spring break and that two stories are getting re-writes this summer, with possibly three being complete. Of course, I'm still recovering from my crash earlier this year and have been swamped with school work and personal issues, but I wanted to let you all know that I am writing again, but not as much and at a slower pace, for now.**

**Before I close, I want to wish another happy birthday to defan777! You are one of the best and I hope we can finish our oneshot co-write real soon.**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	51. Burning House (Bonus)

The smokey air swirled around her. The smell of burning wood was fresh in the air while the cracking of the house added the bright glow of the flames. With each second, the house kept on burning, and each burn was a past that was slowly being destroy by time and by nature.

Jasmine stood outside, looking up at the sight in front of her. She was wearing a white dress, which represented the love and the purity that was missing her from life. The fire made me think of Shawn, the man who she always had on her mind. The fire drew her into the house and made her wonder if he was in there waiting for her.

Instead of staying outside, she walked into the burning house. She might've been sleepwalking too close to the fire if this was only a dream, but it wasn't a dream. It was a reality. She had been wondering all through the night and had made her mind up.

She entered the house and remembered the first time that she had meet Shawn. It was at a party she was attending with a few friends. From the moment that she had arrived, her eyes only focused on him, but he didn't focus on her. Slowly, however, that changed as the party progressed on. Shawn found himself more drawn to Jasmine's beauty every time he looked at her. He slowly gathered the courage to sit next to her, and slowly mumbling, "I think you're very pretty."

Jasmine's response came in the form of blushing. "I think you're very attractive." She replied.

Afterward, the two hit it off and couldn't resist each other, as if their own lives depended on one another. They spent all of their free time together and grew to love one another as if they had known each other all of their lives.

One night, while they were asleep together in bed, Jasmine pulled Shawn close to her and whispered, "I love you, Shawn. You're the greatest man in my life."

She kissed him and went to sleep, but didn't hear Shawn reply back, "I love you too Jasmine. You're my world and my universe. I hope you remember that."

In a very ironic twist, their romantic bloom came to an end as quickly as it started. They grew apart in a melancholy way and instead of happiness, misery controlled them. They soon lived separated lives, but couldn't get over each other. How they wished they could go back in time and see how love truly was. They wanted to go back and apologize, but going back was what the burning house was doing for Jasmine.

While Jasmine was walking from room to room, the flames illuminated the light and made it appear that she was in another world. It was almost as if the act was some divine sign or light entering the darkness.

She found the stairs and walked up them while the flames were piling up around her. It was as if she knew this way from previous times as if she knew what was already going to happen.

Jasmine stopped in front of a door with smoke coming from the bottom. She had a gut feeling who was in there and when she opened the door, her feeling was right.

There stood Shawn on the bed, flames all around him. He looked up at Jasmine with a look of sadness in her eyes, showing her that he had done this for her, that he had missed her so much that he was willing to die for her.

Jasmine walked toward the bed and sat down next to Shawn. "You shouldn't have come," Shawn told her.

"No Shawn, I love you too much to let you go," Jasmine replied.

Shawn spat, "Go before the both of us go up in smoke. You don't care about me."

"No. I'm going to stay here until this dream is gone," Jasmine commented while she leaned her head onto Shawn's shoulder. "Love isn't what it seems on the surface. I never meant to hurt you, Shawn, and you know that. I guess that I was afraid of losing you so I ended up doing something foolish, but where you go, I go Shawn."

Shawn looked up at Jasmine and leaned in to kiss her while the house finally lost it's battle with the fireball and collapsed into a bright orange star. A loud cracking noise was heard while timbers and everything came falling down and the smoke rose up into the night sky.

* * *

Jasmine woke up with a cold sweat all over her body. She looked around and realized that it was only a dream. Shawn was asleep right next to her, all bundled up and in his own world.

She laid back down and sighed. "It was only a dream. A dream with no meaning."

Little did she know that dreams were real and that it was a sign of things that would come their way when they least expected it.

* * *

**So this short Shawn and Jasmine Drabble is for my dear friend Johnny (Epic Hobo Chuck). He wanted a Shawn/Jasmine piece and for a while, all of my inspiration was drawing blanks to this, but when I heard the song _Burning House_ by Cam, it just stuck out in my mind and an idea entered my head that I spent almost a whole afternoon writing this simple little Drabble in hopes that my idea was executed well. I do hope you enjoy this Johnny! And have a wonderful birthday. C:**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


End file.
